


Smut Vs Whump November Challenge

by boredbrooder



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 08:01:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 54,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17055956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boredbrooder/pseuds/boredbrooder
Summary: Throughout the month of November, we took a challenge topic and wrote either smut or whump about it.  All of mine are smut.





	1. Making Tea

**Author's Note:**

> These "chapters" need not be read in order. They were written in the order they appear, but there is no chronology or plot between chapters. Each chapter is merely for that day's challenge.

Pale sunlight streamed in through the yellow curtains over the kitchen window. I shuffled groggily to the sink with the kettle in hand. While it filled, I yawned. Long, gentle fingers slid over my hips as a welcoming face burrowed in my tangled hair and inhaled deeply. I moaned.

“Good morning, Darling,” a silky, deep voice cooed in my ear.

“Mmm, Loki,” I moaned, leaning back into him, my soft robe against his naked torso, my bare legs feeling his silky pajama pants.

The water began to run over the edge of the kettle. Loki leaned forward, pressing my lower belly against the counter, reaching long, lean arms to turn the water off for me.

“Thank you,” I said, turning my head slightly in hopes of kissing him. His lips reached down to peck mine. I tried to move, but he had me pinned. Rather than asking him to move, I indicated my wishes by pushing my butt against his lap. He stepped back.

“How did you sleep,” he asked huskily as I placed the kettle on the stove. His long fingers glided over my robe and up and down my hips and sides. My skin tingled at his touch.

“It was refreshing, when you finally let me sleep,” I giggled at him. His hands found my shoulders and his lips found my neck. My giggles became whimpers at his touch.

“Loki,” I pleaded. I was growing hot. Was he making me this hot? Suddenly, I felt my skin burning. I gasped! I was still standing in front of the stove, and the kettle was heating up under my hand. I yanked it away from the source of pain and held it for examination and comfort. Loki looked at my pained eyes.

“I’m sorry, Darling,” he said in that velvety gentle voice of his. He took my hand and ran his fingers soothingly over the burn. The pain faded, and he smirked lustily at me.

“You’re insatiable,” I smiled at him. He wrapped his arms around my back and kissed me hungrily, his tongue finding mine through my gaping mouth. He felt so good, he tasted so good, despite having just woken up. “Loki, the tea!” I whined, forcing attention to return. He released me.

I shuffled over to the cabinet and took down two matching tea cups – the ones with the rose imprints that made him think of his mother. As my arms reached up, Loki’s hands glided up my arms, stopping short of my fingers. As I lowered my hands, his came down, too, gliding back up my forearms. He was pressed against my back again, only this time something hard was between us.

“Oh, Darling,” he mewled as he lowered my robe on one side and nibbled my shoulder. I gasped in growing ecstasy. 

“Loki!” I forced myself from his intoxicating touch and landed hard against the island counter. I took a few steadying breaths but couldn’t help my smile. Loki was on me in an instant.

“What is it, Darling,” he mocked, grinding that pole into my backside again. One hand moved in circles around my large belly. The other found an enormous boob under my robe and fondled heavily. I sighed and groaned deeply, heat building in my core.

“The tea… will be ready… soon…” I said hoarsely.

“How can I help?” he asked sweetly, moving his other hand from my belly to the free breast. His arms were crossed over my chest, but it didn’t seem to hinder his ministrations.

“Pick a tea,” I rasped, throwing my head into his chest. He leaned down to peck my open mouth.

“Winter spice,” he whispered when I lowered my head and his mouth settled at my ear. 

With much difficulty, I reached toward the canisters of tea until I found the one with snowflakes and cinnamon sticks. I picked up the mesh sifter cups from the trivet by the tea canisters and placed them in our mugs. Loki started twisting my nipples. I gasped to find they were particularly sensitive this morning. Loki chuckled softly.

“Spoon,” I managed to utter through my panting sighs. Loki’s disappointment was palpable even though I couldn’t hear it. He removed one adept hand from my body and pulled open a nearby drawer. He fished for the spoon, closed the drawer, and placed the requested item on the counter.

I reached for the spoon, but his hand didn’t return to my breast. It split my robe underneath the tie and started stroking my folds. I was unable to concentrate on picking up the spoon. My hand lay over it and I found myself spreading my large thighs to make more room for him.

“So soft, so warm,” Loki groaned in a raspy voice. “Norns, I love this body!” I made a high-pitched whine in the back of my throat. He moved his fingers from my folds to my mound momentarily and I was able to scoop some of the leaves into the sifters. I was unable to put the lid back on the canister, though. Loki returned his fingers to my folds and slipped them deep to the sensitive spots.

“Loki!” I sighed high in my throat.

“The kettle isn’t ready yet, Darling,” he growled. He spun me around and stooped to the ground in one fluid motion. Before I realized what he’d done, I felt his fingers prying my thighs apart and his tongue searching for honey. Oh, Loki’s silver tongue. It was magic when he spoke, it was magic when he did this. Yet, he needed no Seidr to accomplish his results. 

I thrust my hips forward to grant him more access. He made an appreciative sound deep in his throat. I put my hands in his hair, anchoring him with his scalp. He hummed and moaned, adding stimulation to my sensitive pearl. For my part, Loki’s name became my mantra as he pushed me toward my edge.

Suddenly, the kettle whistled. It was done and would not be delayed! We both made sounds of disappointment. Loki’s was a vicious animalistic sound that ripped from his chest as his face ripped from my thighs. He whirled to give warning to the distraction. Mine was more of a wail and a groan as I lowered my hands in defeat. I had to regain my breath and my focus after this orgasm denial. 

Loki jumped off the floor and grabbed the kettle, his other hand flicking off the burner. His Asgardian physiology meant the kettle didn’t burn him as it did me. He poured the water over the leaves and sifter in the mugs, then placed the kettle on a trivet to cool.

“We have to wait… for it to steep,” I panted. Loki merely smiled wickedly, and I wondered if he would drag me to the bedroom or finish me on the kitchen floor.


	2. Cleaning the Garage

This seems to happen every year. Things get misplaced, junk gets accumulated, garbage clutters up. So, at least twice a year, we find ourselves in our grungiest clothes trying to find our garage again.

It was warm for November, and sunny, so we thought it ideal to scratch this task off our to-do list. We opened the overhead door, lifted the blinds over the window, and prepared ourselves to dive in. We even planned on a splurge supper, so we’d be more motivated to “earn” it.

We shifted around cardboard boxes of the children’s memorabilia, located lost rakes and shovels to rehang, started a pile of trash, and so on.

“Darling, do you know what this netty, screen thing is for?” Loki asked all adorably while holding up something orange-colored. I glanced up from where I was organizing drill bits into its storage case.

“Not a clue,” I shrugged. “Just throw it away.”

“As you wish,” he replied. He’d been saying that all day, like a genie in a bottle, filling every request. It made me feel a little powerful!

“Maybe ball it up first so animals at the dump site don’t get stuck in it,” I suggested. I watched as he hoisted an orange object about the size of a basketball into the trash pile. At some point, he had wiped his arm across his forehead, which left a large, dark smear of thick grimy dirt. He looked amazing anyway.

I finished with the drill bits and moved on to checking cans of paint. Loki, meanwhile, was putting his height to use by hanging the bikes for the season.

“Darling, I don’t think these chairs are any good anymore,” Loki informed, indicating some metal and mesh chairs hanging up as well. I looked over my shoulder to where I sat awkwardly on the floor, my but in the air.

“Those chairs will never be unusable. We just have to replace the torn mesh,” I explained, wobbling on my ankles. I slid back with a thud and sat properly. “Just leave them there. Later on, we’ll fix them and use them again.”

“As you wish,” Loki purred. Turning back to my work with the paint cans, I noticed a huge swath of grimy dirt on my own leg. This was certainly a dirty job!

“Darling, look at this,” Loki called. I threw my head over my shoulder again. Once we’d moved enough boxes, he discovered a large sheet of plastic that looked like it hadn’t been moved in a decade.

Rising, I wove my way through lawn mowers and large bags of charcoal while Loki grabbed the sheet of plastic and threw it aside with a flourish. Typical, I thought with amusement. Then, I gasped, and he turned a beautiful, shocked expression my way. He looked so much younger, even with the dirt on his face.

“Why do we still have that?” I gasped, drawing closer.

“I thought we got rid of that before the kids were born,” Loki stated, turning back toward the small plaid couch.

Finally reaching Loki, I stood by him while he snaked his arm around my waist. We stood staring, letting our memories play out before us.

“We should get rid of that old thing,” I said after a long moment. “Look at all the holes in it.”

“Definitely,” Loki agreed. “It probably has mold or something.”

“I’d hate to think of all the pests and vermin making it their home,” I added.

I grabbed one end and started sliding it around. Loki could have easily picked the whole thing up and threw it over his shoulder, but he kindly maneuvered the other end gently, along with me. I sighed as a strand of hair fell out of my hair claw and into my face.

“Remember all those hot dog dinners we had on this couch, before we could afford a dining table?” I asked with a reminiscent smile.

“Oh yes,” Loki chuckled. “Remember how you introduced me to that TV show, Friends, and we watched it every night?”

“You loved that show!” I giggled.

“I did, but more so, I loved watching you watch it,” he confessed.

“Hey, remember when you’d get upset and pissy and we discovered the best way to calm you down was for you to lay your head on my lap and I’d play with your hair?”

“You still do that,” Loki blushed and ran his hand over his hair to his man bun. I normally liked his hair down and gracing his shoulders, but damn, was he hot today! Loki recovered his color with another memory. “Remember when I introduced you to your first orgasm using just my tongue?” It was my turn to blush.

“So many memories,” I said quietly. “So much love.”

“You mean so much sex,” Loki clarified. We both laughed indulgently! When we’d laughed ourselves out, we stood on either end of the couch in awkward silence. 

It was as though someone snapped, and a spell was broken! We both climbed over the arms of the couch and into each other’s arms. Our lips locked and seemed unable to release each other. We knelt on the cushions, torso to torso, grasping at each other’s clothes.

My hands found the buckle around his waist and manically scrambled to unfasten it. Loki managed to unbutton my jeans surprisingly quickly. 

“No fair, cheater,” I groaned against his lips. He pulled the jeans and panties down over my butt cheeks, then pushed me gently down. I watched him, looking up where he still knelt, as he unbuttoned his own pants and slid them down. His cock was already hard. I bounced around until he knelt down over me. He felt between my legs, what little space my opened jeans would allow him. He must have been satisfied with his discovery, because he groaned in pleasure and buried his cock between my legs.

He slid in surprisingly easily, so I realized I must have been as wet as he was hard. He smiled that possessive, mischievous smile I loved so much before starting to rock. Well, it was more of a hammering sensation, as he held nothing back. We kissed deeply, playing tonsil hockey, fondling skin under each other’s shirts, smiling and moaning into each other’s mouths. 

All the while, his cock kept up a furious pace within me, so eager to cum and to make me cum. Honestly, I was eager for it, too, driven by a strange nostalgic passion as I raised my hips to meet his thrusts. 

The heat built quickly. The fire coursed through my veins. Loki’s seed filled my uterus. Looking up into those dazzling eyes filled with ecstasy, I remembered again why I love this man. He pulled out of me and sat up. I sat up, too, and we panted, looking awkwardly at each other.

“So, get rid of the couch?” I asked.

“Definitely,” Loki agreed.

“We don’t need this piece of junk cluttering our garage, do we?” I mused.

“There’s so much better use of the space,” Loki confirmed.

“Shall we relive all our old memories on this thing first?” I suggested.

“As you wish,” Loki agreed. We both smiled and dove for each other again.


	3. Doing the Dishes

She. She was elbow deep in sudsy dishwater. She had a trickle of hot water ready to rinse the next object she washed. She clenched her narrow thighs tightly. Still, she dripped on the kitchen mat. Agony roiled through her insides. Loki kept the narrow vibrator on low settings just to tease. He watched her from across the room, green eyes hooded lustfully, thin lips smirking as she wriggled her hips uselessly.

Loki turned up the dial. She squirmed as she rinsed the plate. A thin, high sigh escaped her thin, brown throat. Loki turned it down again before she climaxed.

She. She had never owned more than a potato sack dress, until Loki swooped in and plucked her out of the gutter. She was grateful to him for providing a home, food, bed, safety … purpose. So, she smiled over her shoulder at Loki as she scrubbed the large pan. Her large brown eyes adored him, and Loki smirked. She shook her long, thick, rigidly straight black hair over her thin shoulders, elbowed her bangs from her eyes.

Loki sat with a hard-on stretching his dark leather pants. His extremely long, extremely pale, extremely elegant fingers gently danced over the sensitive organ. His penetrating green eyes stayed fixed on the naked brown back in the kitchen. The ties of her pink apron sat neatly on her hips and hung just the right way to expose the tight round bubbles of her cheeks, while concealing the savory crack. And when she shivered her hair over her shoulders, Loki held his breath. But he would not hasten his release.

She. She pulled the plug from the dirty dishwater and watched it drain. As it did so, her insides mimicked the swirling water in the sink. She pressed her legs together all the harder, allowing her feet to run against each other for comfort. Then, she rinsed out the rag and wiped the sink clean.

Loki played with the dial on the vibrator as he watched her clean the sink. It was delicious the way her hips wiggled slightly each time she rubbed her feet together. When she was done, she turned her round, cherub face and button nose to face him. She had pressed her rather full lips together in her agony. Loki’s smirk became a full-fledged smile, though it did not lighten his expression. He studied the pink apron that hung from her neck. Her tiny breasts pressed it outward with hard nipples, while her skinny waist was drawn in with the ties. The lacy fringe hung barely past her clenched fingers clasped in front of her. A vision of perfection.

She. She did not miss the ugly sneers of employed women, the harsh comments of high-ranking members of society, the dirty touches of the scum who thought they were better than her. Loki made her feel beautiful, loved, wanted. She would do anything for him.

Loki waved at the chair opposite him with the hand holding the controller. His other hand still danced across his bulging member. She took the seat quickly, always eager to please her pale prince. “Now, my Bronze Beauty. Let’s see how you’re doing.” Loki slid forward on his chair and lifted her bony knees up over the arms of the chair, effectively spreading her legs. The vibrator was about ready to fall out. “Hmm, well-used… and gaping. Is it so hungry for me?” Loki teased. She only whimpered. Loki slowly, painstakingly, dragged the vibrator from her drenched pussy before turning it off with the remote. He set both items aside and buried his face between his thighs. There was barely any meat there, but the folds were impeccable. “I’m going to ride you,” Loki growled as he licked a wide strip up her folds. “I’m going to pound you,” he continued as he drove his tongue against her g-spot. “I’m going to f**k you raw!” With that, he bit her clit and she yelped.

She. She was skinny, petite, some might even say scrawny. She didn’t mind. On the streets, it had helped her find useful hiding places. Now, Loki seemed to love her this way. She seemed to have everything… but a name. She’d been on the streets so long, she’d forgotten any name associated with her. After Loki found her, he decided she didn’t need a name. She bowed to his greatness.

Loki chuckled against her flesh as her clit stood on end, throbbing and sensitive from the sudden impact. “Shall we begin?” Loki rasped. He stood up and thrust into the tiny woman. Even hunched up in the chair, Loki could follow the path of his rod as she bulged under his bulk. She sighed a groan and arched her head, showing her delectable neck, closing long, thick lashes over her deep chocolate eyes. As if on cue, a spinning gears clock struck the time and started its little dance. She couldn’t hear it over the blood rushing in her ears.

She. She spread for him. She waited for him. She gave him anything he wanted because he gave her everything she needed. And when he slammed into her, she stretched, because that’s what he wanted. She stretched her cervix. She stretched her belly to bulge. She stretched her neck to show her vulnerability. She even stretched her mouth open. Loki began pounding away, as promised.

Loki picked up a furious pace in no time. He jack-hammered into her, knowing she could stretch to accommodate both length and girth. He leaned down to tongue her open mouth. His hands rested on her narrow sides, thumbs resting on either side of the stretching flesh, feeling his own member riding in and out of her. Oh, the delectable sounds coming from her mouth! He ate them up as his own mouth was so close to hers.

She. She did not mind the pain of stretching. She did not mind the bruises she carried inside or outside. They were the nicest bruises she’d ever been delivered. When he used her to exhaustion, she never complained. He deserved her, all of her. She would not hold back, no matter how much she screamed in her head for him to stop. If his thrusts were too hard, they were easier than a night on a park bench covered in newspaper. If he carried on too long, it was never as long as she’d gone without food during long winters. So, she let him carry on with adoring appreciation.

Loki slowed his speed to a near stop. He buried himself balls deep and simply sat there, rolling his hips against her. He knew her sensitive lips and clit would feel the stimulation, as well as the deeper spots he loved to tickle. He sat on her rolling his hips and watching her face. It was as though every sweet pain and bitter pleasure were upon her. Her face contorted so beautifully for him, and he allowed her to cum from such stimulation. Her muscles tightened around him so that he could no longer move inside her. He nearly spilled inside her, watching her tremble and shriek her pleasure. But he managed to hold himself together. 

She. She didn’t know such bliss as orgasms could exist. She used to think the best feeling in the world was a full belly or a warm coat. How mistaken she was. How grateful she was that he let her experience this pleasure when he himself was not ready to join her in it. As it passed over, she unsquinched her eyes and gazed up at him, her Loki.

Loki waited for her orgasm to pass. When she was done, he began thrusting again. This time, it was slower… and harder. His hips snapped against her in slow, concentrated forcefulness that made her jump under him. Even her little voice box seemed unable to resist shaking under his force, as little squeaks and grunts were pounded out of her. Slowly, Loki built up speed. Each time he increased speed, he was forced to divert some energy from thrust, but he didn’t mind. He still hammered as hard as he could at each increasing speed.

She. She felt the swirling fire of passion build in her belly again. Eagerly, she placed her own hands on top of the bulge he kept forming in her belly. Loki could feel her hands through her flesh and growled his pleasure. His own orgasm grew increasingly nearer. She shrieked again. He grunted into her shoulder. His speed shot into her so fast and thick and copious that it shot back out and spilled on the chair and floor. As if on cue, the spinning gears clock did its little song and dance to signify the hour.

Loki pulled out of her, his long rod only semi hard again. He stood up and stared down at her. His eyes were pleased, as though looking at a rare jewel or priceless painting. She smiled up at him, sex and semen and sweet juice pouring out of her. Loki was truly proud as he smiled sweetly at her. He waved his hand and the liquids vanished in a shimmering green light. He gently helped her bring her legs together off the arms of the chair. Then he offered her a hand up to stand. “Now, my Bronze Beauty,” Loki grinned, his eyes going dark again. “Dry the dishes and put them away.”

She. She had no problems complying with his demands. She eagerly lowered her apron and padded barefoot back to the kitchen and found a dry towel. He loved her. He had to love her. He gave her food and bed and home and security and purpose. So, she would do whatever he needed. That’s the way things must work between lovers.


	4. Visiting Elderly in Nursing Home

“Ouch,” Petunia cried.

“Shh!” Loki hissed. They were sequestered behind some dividers and monitoring equipment, trying to keep their voices down, silent would be better.

“How does this come off?” Petunia asked, indicating one of the many buckles on Loki’s newest pair of pants.

“Let me do it,” Loki whispered, placing his much larger hands over hers. They’d started this charade at home, but when Petunia’s younger sister, Lily, mentioned visiting Grandpa, the tall brunette had to agree to come.

“You don’t have to take it all off, just enough,” Petunia spoke under her breath, casting a glance at another elderly resident sitting a little too close for comfort. He seemed unable to see them, though.

“Tuny, I’ve been doing this longer than you have, don’t forget,” Loki commented in his velvety voice. Visiting the elderly was one of those somber events one could never pass over, but Grandpa Evans had not said a word in over a year. In fact, his blank green eyes didn’t even register his own grandchildren any more. The disease in his brain had eaten them out of his memory forever.

“Help me with my skirt,” Petunia whispered, trying not to unbutton all of Loki’s shirt buttons. His pale, muscular chest was so delicious, but they had to be careful. Loki hoisted the tight gray skirt up to her narrow waist, then ripped a hole in her nylons and pushed her panties aside. It was so fluid that the woman could only gasp.

“Shh!” Loki hissed again. The old man looked around, startled, then tapped his hearing aid.

“What’s that?” Loki asked, ever the curious academic.

“A device to improve his hearing,” Petunia answered curtly. “Are you going to pay attention to him or me?” She thrust her own hand into his unharnessed trousers and fondled his cock.

“Oh, Tuny. To ever think an old bit of plastic could be more interesting than you,” Loki purred. Petunia simpered. Before this, they had sat and talked in hushed “deathbed” voices to the oblivious old man. Petunia had taken a cloth and wiped drool from his shaggy white beard. Lily just cried pathetically into her boyfriend’s shoulder. The older sister decided this was a much less awkward way to spend the afternoon.

Loki and Petunia put their words aside for a moment in order to kiss – a deep, passionate, open-mouthed kiss. While she stroked his cock, he dug between her folds and caressed her clit. It was for the best they were kissing, because they could eat each other’s sounds of pleasures. 

Finally, Loki was fully erect, and Petunia was wet enough. He broke their kiss and slid into her, holding up one leg for better access. Petunia made a high-pitched sound in the back of her throat but cut it off quickly. The old man sitting nearby took his hearing aid out of his ear.

“S**t!” Petunia swore under her breath.

“You’ll have to be quieter than that, Tuny Love, if you want to stay hidden,” Loki smirked in her ear. He loved the effect he had on her, so while she wiped Grandpa Evans’ drool, Loki took care to caress her as much as possible while instructing her to wipe downward, in the direction the whiskers were growing. Pretty clever for a man who looks like he never shaved a day in his life.

He caressed her again as he started heaving into her. He needed to be gentle, avoiding the tell-tale slap of their skin or clothes. Yet, his Asgardian physiology required more force than this situation seemed to be allowing. He grabbed his lover’s butt cheeks and heaved hard, lifting her off the ground! The force of it caused a grunt to roll from his chest, up his neck, and out from between his clenched teeth. Petunia only gasped in surprise, her mouth dropping open in a silent scream.

They noticed the old man next to them again. He had (at some point the lovers missed) replaced the hearing aid. It was back in his hand. He hit it against his palm a few times before putting it back in his ear again.

Loki and Petunia smiled. Their last full-faced, shared smile was when they were hovering over Grandpa Evans, deciding how to make a smooth exit from the room. Loki decided to need the restroom, Petunia just had to show him the way.

“We’ll both have to be more careful,” Loki grinned into her ear.

“Loki, stop making me wait,” Petunia begged under her breath. She hated sounding needy, and her peach cheeks darkened gloriously.

“And if I do?” Loki teased, moving very slightly from the deep place inside her. Petunia tried to help him out by rolling her own hips. “Ah-ah, Tuny, that’s my job,” Loki whispered, holding her still by the hips.

“Loki,” she sighed, louder than she’d wanted. A clack-clack diverted their attention back to the old man, who was now hitting his hearing aid against a hard surface. “Hurry,” Petunia hissed.

Loki did not argue or tease any more. He began thrusting as quietly as he could, while holding his lover by the cheeks. Each in-thrust lifted her clean off the ground while the out-thrusts allowed her to settle onto pointy toes of her pink shoes (pink to match her blouse). It was all the dark-eyed woman could do to hold in her screams of pleasure.

“Tuny?” came a familiar voice. A shimmer of bright red hair passed by their hiding place. “Tuny, it’s time to go!” Lily passed away without seeing them.

The lovers had frozen in their throes of passion when they heard Petunia’s name called. As Lily passed by, they both exhaled deeply. They glanced at the old man to see how he was doing. He was playing with the hearing aid as though he might fix it with bare fingers.

“This is getting dangerous,” Petunia cautioned.

“Nonsense, Tuny.” Loki leaned in to nibble the sweet spot on his lover’s neck. Sheets of luscious black curls fell on her skin along with his expert lips. Petunia sighed in happiness, using sheer will power to keep her vocal cords off. Loki started thrusting again, more urgently this time. Now that Lily and her boyfriend were looking for them, they had little time to see this through.

It was some mad thrusting for a few short minutes. Loki felt his orgasm building quickly. He was afraid he’d finish before Petunia was ready. He had never allowed himself to do that, so he slowed down and focused on rubbing her favorite sweet spots. Petunia was closer than he realized, though. She came very quickly after that, and Loki was left surprised. Oh, how he loved her spasming muscles around his length, but now it was his turn. He increased speed again for about another minute before shooting a thick load inside her.

They had both grunted, unable to completely mask their pleasure. They laughed happily but stopped at the sudden noise of it. Glancing over, the old man with the hearing aid was gone! Had he decided to move on? Much to their horror, the man appeared around the corner in their hiding place! Petunia screamed her surprise while Loki tried to cover her mouth. The old man, however, seemed oblivious to their presence. He grabbed a tool from a nearby shelf and wandered off again. Petunia cast a confused look at Loki, which turned to fury when she saw his dazzling smile and mischievous, sparkling eyes.

“Come now, did you think I’d really let us get caught?” Loki defended himself, returning to normal volume.

“How did you…?” Petunia spluttered, unable to speak a full sentence.

“I’m a trickster, what did you expect?” Loki mused, laughing all the more.

“You used magic, didn’t you?” the woman raged.

“Oh, it was just a bit of fun,” Loki defended himself.

“Tuny, where are you?” came Lily’s melodious voice again. It was only now that the lovers realized they were still attached. Loki pulled out and stuffed his dirty cock in his pants, re-buckling the complex straps. Petunia fixed her panties and lowered her skirt. There was nothing she could do for her nylons. 

“There you are,” Loki exclaimed as they stepped out of their hiding place, first making sure Lily’s back was turned. The younger woman spun around looking confused. Petunia let the god of lies do all the talking. “When we returned to the room, you were gone. I’m glad we finally found you.”


	5. Picking Apples

“I don’t know,” the young wife answered, digging baskets out of the garage. “The kind that makes good cider.” Loki had asked what kind of apples grow on her grandparents’ trees.

“Cider… is that a kind of spirit, the way grapes make wine?” Loki asked, taking the offered baskets.

“Alcohol can be added, yes, but we don’t add it to this drink,” Ida explained. She wrestled a long stick off the wall. It had a scoop attached to one end.

“Pity,” Loki sighed dramatically. “It might liven up this quiet, little ‘retirement home’.”

“Hey,” Ida laughed indignantly. “Gramps built this place with his bare hands!” She handed the scoop to Loki, who leaned it against the wall on the outside of the shed.

“Mr. Gno? The pock marked old man with trembling hands?” Loki sneered. Though he words were bitter, his voice was teasing, and Ida could see his eyes dazzle with mischief. “It’s a wonder this house is still standing.”

“That pock marked old man is my family,” Ida barked harshly. She stuck her head out the shed door with a smile on her Washington red lips. She grabbed Loki’s green tie and planted a kiss square on his lips. “Besides, they didn’t shake when he built the place twenty years ago.”

“Thank the Norns,” Loki smirked half-heartedly. Ida pulled her head back into the garage and started grunting. “I was beginning to think I’d be safer sleeping outside.” Ida didn’t answer. She continued grunting, and Loki grew curious.

“Ida, what are you doing in there? Those are some delicious sounds you’re making.” The confused husband stuck his head into the dark building. “I’m beginning to think I’m missing out on something.”

Just as Loki entered the shed, Ida shrieked, and a ladder fell. Loki jumped forward and caught the ladder before Ida fell under its weight. “Thanks, Love,” Ida cooed, stroking his neck.

“You must be more careful, my wife. That’s my child you carry.” Loki pulled her in until her large belly pressed against his flat one, and her plush lips smashed into his thin ones. “Now, how about you make some of those delicious sounds for me?”

Ida giggled playfully against the taller man. Suddenly, she found herself spun around and face smashed into the wall. “Loki,” she gasped. “Here?”

“Why not? Haven’t I proved to you I will have you any time, any place?” Loki hiked down her jeans, breathing heavily against her sensitive neck. One long, slender hand inspected her folds. “Slick already? I thought you didn’t want it here!”

“Don’t tease a pregnant woman,” Ida grunted, pushing her hips back, giving him better access.

“Very well,” Loki said huskily. He unzipped his own jeans and extracted the object she desired most. “Here I come.”

He pushed in hard and he moved his hips fast. He sought their pleasure quickly, so he focused on her favorite spots. She braced her hands against the wall, feeling the weight of her baby swinging below her. Loki reached a hand around to embrace both woman and child, then slithered down to caress Ida’s erect clit.

It took several adorable grunts and one long moan from Ida to bring Loki to the edge. It took carefully applied circles from Loki to bring Ida to the edge. They both released together with poorly suppressed screams of pleasure.

“So, is that how they go apple picking on Asgard,” Ida panted heavily. Loki pulled out and wiped away the liquid with a stray rag. Ida turned and rested her back against the wall in order to catch her breath.

“Actually, this part might be the only similarity, based on the objects you’ve shown me,” Loki smirked, tucking his limp dick back into his jeans. “How about next season, I take you apple picking?”

“You mean on Asgard?” Ida asked, scooting her pants into place while she rested. “Loki Junior will need to know his other home world.”

“Indeed.” He pulled her into another deep kiss. “Now, why don’t I carry this lumbering piece of metal and you tell me why we need it?”


	6. Snowball Fight!

We woke to a chilly cabin. We were loath to leave the body-warmed blankets of our feather-down bed, but bladders and stomachs demanded attention. So, we wrapped in sweaters and wool socks and cuddle duds and ate a warm breakfast. I washed the dishes after we’d had our fill of oatmeal. Loki sat in his favorite chair by the fire, hands folded in front of his face, his eyes unfocused: his thinking face. 

Joining him in the living room, I picked up my book and opened the curtains. My gasp drew him from his reverie.

“What is it, Danae?” he asked.

“It’s snowing!” I exclaimed, pointing to the window Vanna style.

“So, it is,” Loki drawled, glancing over. He rose from his chair to get a better look. “Based on the amount of accumulation, it’s been snowing for several hours.” He put an arm around my shoulder and we watched it together.

“You know what we should do?” I said, tearing my face from the pristine winter scene to admire his princely response. He picked up on the intrigue in my tone and looked down at me. “We should go for a walk.”

“In this weather?” Loki challenged. He cocked his head in consideration. “I suppose. It is quite pretty.”

“Not as pretty as you,” I cooed, fishing for a complement.

“A truer word was never spoken,” Loki mused, looking up again. 

“Loki,” I chastised. He ignored me.

“I am far more lovely a visage than some frozen water.” He held his head ridiculously high.

“Loki!” I warned. He squeezed me as he carried on.

“I’m a wonder to behold!” Loki triumphed, throwing his free hand into the air regally.

“Loki!” I cried in a hurt tone. He looked down at me smiling, eyes full of a wonder he never showed another.

“My darling Danae, no marvel in the universe is as fair as you. Never forget that.” With that, he leaned down and kissed me. I simpered against his lips once our tongues parted. We smiled with our foreheads against each other. “Now, are you wearing that on our walk?” Half my clothes were still pajamas.

“I don’t think we’ll run into any strangers this deep in the woods, but if it bothers you, I’ll change,” I rambled. Loki spun me around until he held me off balance and cradled in his arms. His shoulder-length black hair overlapped some of my silky brown hair.

“You’re still beautiful no matter how you dress,” Loki testified before placing dozens of kisses on my face. I giggled into his embrace. “I just meant you might want your coat.”

When he finally released me, we both donned our coats and winter accessories. Loki made sure the door was locked, then we strode side-by-side through the thick coniferous tree trunks. The snow crunched beneath our boots, but we didn’t care. We walked hand-in-hand and breathed in the crisp pine smell of winter. Walking in snow is harder than it seems, however, and I grew tired quickly. I had to rest my back against one of these magnificent red tree trunks. I hoped I wouldn’t get a back full of sap.

Loki stood by silently. A distant whisper of wind rode over the hush of falling snow. One lone cardinal pierced the air with his perfectly pitched song, on repeat. Another animal also broke the quiet, a sort of deep gurgle-knock I couldn’t identify. 

No words passed between Loki and me. No words were needed. We gazed at each other, smiled, flirted, even blushed playfully. Finally, he held his hand out and we began walking again.

The ground right under the tree trunks, where the branches grew thickest, had barely any snow at all. Instead, a thick layer of pine needles and the occasional pine cone met our gaze. As the trees cleared less snow sat on the branches, and more on our path. The prickly limbs looked almost black under the pearly gray sky. Occasionally, we spotted a bright green shrub with blood red berries. We opted not to test their virility.

Our next stop was in a clearing in the trees. A wide-open space with nothing but falling snow and thick accumulation beneath our boots. Loki started strutting, arms open wide to enjoy the newfound space. I realized the snow was clinging to our boots and that the snow was the perfect consistency.

As casually as I could, I bent over, scooped up a glove-full of snow, formed it carefully, and threw it into Loki’s back! It hit him square between the shoulder blades! Never had I seen him spin around so fast. His coat tails danced around gracefully, but the look in his eye was menacing. My laugh faltered, and my smile dropped. I cowered like a frightened animal before a mighty hunter, wondering which way was best to run. Loki lifted a hand with green shimmers, and a snowball flew at me, forming in mid-flight.

I shrieked a laugh as the projectile smashed into my shoulder. “Cheater,” I cried over the clearing. “Fight like a prince, not a wizard.” Loki smirked.

“Is that a challenge, my darling Danae? You know I can out-match you.” Even though his words were menacing, his face was now playful and mischievous.

“I dare you to try,” I howled foolishly, scooping up more snow for my next attack.

“Very well, I accept your dare.” Loki bent over to gather snow with his hands this time, and my snowball ricocheted off his thigh. Loki groaned a laugh before righting himself to send another volley at me, straight into my stomach. I grabbed my belly on impact, but realized I wasn’t hurt. I couldn’t let go, however, because I was laughing too hard. Finally, I gained enough control to launch the snowball in my hand at him before he could release his wound-up pitch. It glanced his earmuff.

Loki charged me at the unfair blow, battle roar hitched to a playful tone. I giggle-shrieked and ran away from him. He was the faster of us two and tackled me in a great bear hug that sent us both tumbling. We tumbled longer than expected, but we didn’t care. We were in each other’s arms and heating up fast.

When we finally stopped, we didn’t know where we were. We didn’t care. Loki lay on top of me with lust plastered all over his features. I gazed at him with eyes full of want, no need. But I noticed his ear muffs had slipped and something strange appeared.

“Loki, your ear is blue,” I informed him with concern.

“What?” He asked, wrinkling his nose in confusion.

“Your ear, it’s blue.” I reached my hand up to it. “And it’s cold! Loki, I think you have frostbite!”

“Impossible,” Loki grumbled. He sat up and took off his gloves to inspect the appendage. I screamed at the sight.

“Your hands, too! Loki,” I cried. He saw it, too, and turned his hands over in disbelief.

“No! No, it can’t be!” he growled. “Not here, not now! We’re nowhere near Jotunheim.” It seemed he was less concerned and more afraid as he glanced around suspiciously.

Loki pushed his sleeves up. He had no need for battle armor, so he wasn’t wearing gauntlets. The blue reached up one arm but stopped at the wrist of the other. He ripped off his jacket and shirt, sitting in the snow in only his under shirt. Blue stretched the length of the arm where I’d hit him with a snowball. The other one remained pale pinkish-white.

Loki began breathing hard. He was on the verge of a panic attack. I had to do something. I took his hands in mine. They were very cold, but not painful to touch. I ran my hands up his wrists to his forearms. The blue one was cold as his hands; the pink was warm as his usual touch.

“Loki,” I murmured. He pulled away just as I realized the faint raised lines on his blue arm. In his anxiety, he fell backwards, forced to catch himself with an outstretched hand. More of him turned blue. He scrambled out of his pants and boots, revealing blue, lined skin wherever he’d had close encounters with snow. He scrambled and flopped and flailed in the slippery, sinking snow, trying to see where was blue and where was pink, but the effort caused more contact with snow, and more blue skin to appear.

Suddenly, he fell into a drift behind a bush. When he re-emerged, he was completely blue: back to front, head to toe. The only parts I couldn’t be sure of were under his shirt and briefs. He still had his lovely, black hair, but when he turned to face me, his eyes glowed a menacing red. No, not menacing. They were full of fear and sorrow, glassy with unshed tears.

“Loki?” I questioned, looking at my beloved anew.

“You weren’t supposed to see me like this,” He muttered, casting his eyes down and to the side. “I never wanted you to see my true form.” I approached him. He must have heard my footsteps, but he didn’t look at me. I raised a hand a tentatively reached for his neck. “I am a monster,” he whispered. I pulled my hand away with a gasp. His words were startling. Did he really believe that? How could I prove to him I didn’t see him that way? I reached out again, and this time did touch him. I touched his cheek and drew his chilled face in my direction.

“Loki, you’re beautiful,” I said sincerely. I stared into those unsettling red eyes. I studied his thin blue lips. I smiled when I saw him in all the blue. He attempted a faint smile in return, revealing pointed teeth. My smile faltered but did not fade. I touched his lips, indicating his teeth, and then my own. “You’re extraordinary!”

“How can you say that?” He demanded, but he didn’t pull away. He held me by the shoulders and looked into my brown eyes as though searching for something. “You see what I am.”

“I see the man I love,” I assured him. I dropped my gloves and ran my chilled fingers against his frosty arms, tracing the first lines I came across. Loki shuddered. “What’s the matter?” I asked coyly, still running my fingers up and down the raised lines.

“They’re sensitive,” he informed with a huskiness seeping into his tone.

“Sensitive?” I asked, dragging my finger up his forearm to his upper arm, still along the raised lines. “Does that mean this hurts you?”

“It doesn’t hurt,” Loki corrected, eyes nearly rolling into the back of his head when my nails raked the lines on his chest through his shirt sleeve. He shuddered, and I smirked. He was distracted.

“Then, does it feel good?” I purred. My other hand went under his shirt and stroked his belly, finding more raised lines to trace and rake. Loki hissed this time before gasping.

“Yyyeeesss,” he hissed, trying to gain enough control to move his hands from my shoulders to my wrists.

“Do some touches feel better than other?” I asked curiously, and perhaps teasingly. One of my hands moved to stroke the lines on the outside of his leg above the knee, working its way up to his hip seductively.

“Dddaaannnaaaeee!” he cried helplessly. “I’ll lloooose contrrrroooollll.”

“Lose control? What does that mean?” I was teasing mercilessly now, as one hand made it up to his chest to fondle his nipples, only to discover he didn’t have any. My eyes grew wide with wonder, but he was pressing his eyes closed at the moment.

“It means…” he attempted as my other hand snaked under the leg hole of his briefs and rubbed his lower belly, sometimes grazing the black curls I knew were there. He made a sort of raspy gurgle noise as he threw his head back.

“Are these lines everywhere?” I asked naughtily while he was unable to speak. My hand was nearly at its prize. Suddenly, his head snapped up, his hands clenched around my wrists, and I was denied.

“You want to know what it means to lose control?” He growled angrily. “I’ll show you! His nails had been replaced with black claws and they dug into my soft skin. I gasped at his sudden change. He threw me into the soft snow and glared down at me. With some husky muttering, he ripped his remaining clothes off and I saw with certainty the answer to my last question. His dick was hard, blue, lined, and erect. I licked my lips hungrily.

Loki hovered over me, hands and knees sank into the snow on either side of me, his blue face boring into mine. “Undress,” he said in a dangerous whisper.

“What? No. I’ll freeze to death,” I complained.

“Undress, or I’ll undress you.” I couldn’t take the chance that he was serious after watching the way he undressed himself. I couldn’t lie, I wanted him. But I also wanted to be alive when we were done. Slowly, I grabbed the pull of my jacket zipper and slid it down with a deep click, click, click of each tooth. It wasn’t fast enough for the lined lover. He swatted my hands aside and quickly had me naked in the snow. To my surprise, none of my clothes had ripped in the process. 

Of course, I shivered. I shook violently against the unhealthy contact. Loki noticed and shimmied his long leather coat under me. Then he threw himself on top of me, his mouth diving for my neck. It was cold, just like the rest of him! How, then, did it heat me up? 

His mouth explored as much of my skin as possible, making its way slowly downward. I had totally forgotten he was more than just a mouth nibbling my nipples until his long fingers ran along my burning slit. They were also cool to the touch, which only seemed to excite me more.

“So wet for this blue beast?” Loki taunted, his growl rather gentle, like a purr. I whimpered but couldn’t respond. Loki gave me a bestial smile, then dipped two of those elegant appendages into my dripping hole. We both gasped. “So hot!” Loki panted. “You will feel so good!” With that, he rubbed his two cold fingers against my g-spot while sucking my nipple. His free hand entangled in my hair. I was only barely conscious of my bare hands freezing as I wrapped them in Loki’s hair. He made a sound of pleasure in the back of his throat that vibrated against my breast. It didn’t take long before I coated his hand with my honey.

Loki withdrew his hand and sucked his fingers. “So sweet, my darling Danae,” he teased in an almost gentle voice. “Shall I have a better taste?” He didn’t wait for an answer. He plunged his head between my thighs, forcing them apart with his cool hands. My tangled hands were forced down with his head. I hardly noticed, because his cool mouth was now lapping up the juices I’d just spilled. “I can wait no more!” Loki growled bestially. He wasted no time in lining up our groins and plunging in his dick.

I was so glad I’d already had experience stretching to his great size. But we named his cock based on different criteria.

“Samson has come to play,” I cooed, finding my words at last.

“Only if he plays with Delilah,” Loki replied feverishly. Then he moved his hips.

He pounded my uterus with the strength of the strongest man to ever live. He attacked my sex with the wild savagery equal to the man who killed with a jaw bone. The raised lines on Samson were another issue. They aided in his pleasure, but also in mine, hitting all my special spots with unaccustomed attention. I came, and came again, undone by his violent attentions in the snow.

Hot and cold, fire and ice, my body felt it all and knew not how to feel. Freezing and burning, I thought I was dying by both, and above it all, endless savage passion and pleasure. I moaned and screamed, unable to control myself. Loki only seemed driven on by my reactions. His pace became erratic. He thrust one last time with a mighty roar and filled my belly. Oh, how I waited for his hot seed to warm me up. But it was cold. Loki’s Jotun seed was cold inside me, and it caused an explosion with the heat of my own flesh and juices.

Loki pulled out and rolled onto his back. He pulled me in for some cuddling, but as my head cleared, I found myself curious again. I sat up and leaned over his pelvis. His dick was still mostly hard. I grabbed it with my mouth only, taking it in as deep as I could. I sucked long and hard as I pulled my mouth back off slowly. He tasted different. Light and sweet and something slightly familiar. Raspberry? 

“Hmmm, yummy,” I smirked, looking at him from so far below. Loki smirked back through those glowing red eyes I’d fallen in love with. Silently, he pulled me away and held me close. I put my hand on his chest.

“Darling, you’re cold,” he said surprised.

“So are you,” I joked back. 

“Darling, does this planet have such a thing as hypothermia?” Loki asked, raising slightly to show me his concerned expression.

“Yes, of course. What of it? I want to cuddle!” I dismissed, trying to force him back down.

“Come, let’s get you home and warmed up.” The last thing I saw in that forest was a shimmer of green-gold Seidr.


	7. Changing a Lightbulb

Alone again. Another night in a cold bed, no one to help warm you. He’d been away for so long, but you still couldn’t get used to it. You sighed and turned onto your back. Sleep would come eventually.

Several hours later, sleep did come. And it was disturbed by a sudden sound. What in the world was that? You groaned as you reached over for the light. Click. Nothing happened. Click, click. You tried again. “Damn,” you swore. The light must be out.

Suddenly a gloved hand covered your extended wrist. You gasped. Someone was in the room with you! You pulled on your arm, but it did not come free. The intruder forced you onto your back, pressing your trapped hand against the pillow by your head. You brought up your free hand to slap whoever it was. Another gloved hand took hold of the flying wrist and pinned it, as well. In this position, the intruder’s face was incredibly close to mine. But in the darkness, I could see nothing but the faintest details: glint of moon off the moist lips and whites of eyes.

“My boyfriend will be home any minute,” you warned through gritted teeth. You knew it was a lie, but you struggled for freedom all the same. The intruder laughed, a deep, sadistic, familiar laugh. Why was it familiar? Another thing was made obvious as you processed the precious few details. The deep voice indicated a man was hovering over you.

The man pulled the zipper down on your night gown, the zipping sound piercing the air like a siren, sending panic through your heart. He moaned low in the back of his throat. How did the moon reflecting your curves look to him?

“Stop!” You shouted, trying to scare him off with sheer volume. “Get away, I don’t want this!” He didn’t listen. His hands glided down your side, from your cheek, neck, breast, ribs, waist, hips… he lingered there. You rolled and rocked your hips, bouncing your legs as far away from the intruder as possible. He wouldn’t have it.

“Get off!” You shrieked in near panic. He’d swung himself over you and straddled you, more leather brushing against your naked skin. You thought only your boyfriend wore so much animal hide. The shine on his lips spread and white teeth glinted off the moonlight.

He placed both hands over your head and pinned them there with one powerful gloved hand. The other stroked a single finger down your body: lips, neck, collar bone, breasts, belly button, mound. It left your body then, but you heard another zipper.

“No!” You cried, panic setting in full this time. “Stop, I don’t want this!” You managed to wriggle one hand free, spraining your wrist in the process. You reached up to scratch his face, but clumsily missed in the dark and found his hair instead. It was pulled back in a pony tail, but you could feel the soft, silky, slightly curly locks against his leather coat. “Loki?!?” You cried, logic breaking through your panic. You should have known. There were too many coincidences.

“You should really replace that light bulb, Pet,” the dark voice taunted before he plunged into you, hard and thick and long. Oh, you’d make him pay! Afterward…


	8. Writing Christmas Letters

‘Chris’ sat hunched over the keyboard, eyes superglued to the computer screen. She was scrolling through the thousands of photos she’d taken over the last year. Loki slid long elegant fingers over her shoulders and squeezed gently, massaging his stressed beloved. She brushed her bright orange hair out of her face, the thick curls quickly becoming close-cropped toward the back and sides. Her ‘Christmas green’ eyes spotted a suitable photo and her ‘Christmas red’ lips curled up as she dragged it to the word document.

Loki blew on the sensitive hairs on her neck. Chris leaned forward, away from the stimulus. If she didn’t finish now, she might never get this out – again. She started dragging the image around the screen to see how it fit best with the words of the letter.

“Christmas,” Loki purred against her skin, his lips dancing lightly across the sensitive part of her neck under her ear. “The General is waiting.”

“Not now, Loki,” the woman sighed, batting the man away absently. “And you know I hate that name.” Loki smirked. “I have to finish this!”

Loki pulled up a nearby chair next to her and sat facing her, legs purposely wide in the ‘man spread’. Chris tried to ignore ‘the General’ and Loki’s seductive glare. If he was trying to turn her on, his efforts were working. The problem was, she needed them not to work, at least until she was finished.

Loki stared at Chris while she stared at the computer screen. She was lovely, sitting there in one of his button-down shirts and lacy boy shorts. Loki’s black boxers (enhanced with tiny golden lightning bolts) didn’t seem like enough coverage, and only enhanced his arousal. He casually flipped his dick out of the pocket and let it lie enticingly on the silk fabric.

The woman noticed but did not respond. She knew the game he was playing. She had to play it, too, and she had to win. But Loki wasn’t playing fair. When Chris lifted her hand to run it through her hair again, Loki caught it on the way back down and pulled it toward his crotch. Now there was no way she didn’t know the state he was in. 

“Loki,” he barked, looking at him at last. His jade eyes, raven hair, bubble gum lips. He was gorgeous. Her whole life, people told her she had snow white skin and ‘delightful’ freckles. Loki was the only person she’d ever met with skin paler than hers, and it was lovely! Chris tried again.

“Loki, let’s make a deal.” He sat up straighter and looked intently at her, giving full attention. “First, we finish this Christmas letter. Second, we have sex. Third, we stuff, address, and mail the envelopes.” Loki smiled mischievously, happy at her bluntness but also wanting to push the boundaries.

“Fourth, we celebrate in the bedroom with pizza.” Chris sighed and flopped her head down dramatically, her long curly fringe bouncing into her face. When she looked up again, he knew she’d agreed, even if she didn’t want to have even more sex today. “How can I help?”

Together, they bent their heads over the keyboard and rummaged through photos and borders, anything to enhance the letter they were writing. Loki, the diva, found he couldn’t settle for just “good enough”. He picked each piece apart until he was happy with wording, placement and colors. Over an hour later, they were finally ready to print.

“Time for the second part of our deal,” Loki reminded with a playful smile on those thin sweet pink lips. Chris pushed the print button on the computer screen and listened for the machine to come alive, then looked up.

“I’m ready.” He put one arm around her shoulders and one arm under her knees. The next thing she knew, he was standing in their bedroom and dropping her on the bed. He wasted no time. The shirt slid easily over her head and arms, revealing perky little breasts and orange nipples. Loki dove and started devouring them.

Chris shrieked at his animalistic growl and eager attentions. She grabbed hold of his long hair by the roots and anchored him, causing him to slow down just a tad. “Loki,” she giggled as he pressed his fingers just a little too hard into her hips. He loosened up but didn’t let go. He made his way down, adoring her belly button and the three distinctive moles underneath it. 

He continued further down, dragging her boy shorts with him. He discovered her freshly-shaved pussy and the clit ring – his favorite part. The ring pulled the hood away from the clit and bounced slightly against it whenever she walked or moved certain ways. Essentially, she was always slightly aroused or frustrated. Loki loved her that way!

He wasted no time attacking both the ring and the clit, licking and flicking and nibbling to his heart’s content. His heart’s content meant three consecutive orgasms, though the second two were aided with those long elegant fingers curling against her insides. “Loki!” she mewled in a hoarsely ragged voice. If she was denied any longer, he realized, she might explode. Wasting no more time, he slid his boxers down and pulled her to the edge of the mattress. He slammed in and waited only a heartbeat for her to adjust. Chris was already so loose from the three orgasms and their earlier activities that she didn’t need more than that.

Chris panted hard in tandem with his thrusts. Loki kept an even pace, but hard. Before he was half done, he found himself crawling on the bed to his knees just to stay deep enough inside of her. She held her hands up from where she lay, stroking arms, chest, belly, whatever piece of toned, muscular man she could reach. She even managed to stroke his thighs while he sat on his knees and thrust. How that made him growl in pleasure, and she mewled some more.

Loki hunched over for a few good thrusts before Chris decided to take over. She rolled him onto his back and sat bouncing on his lap, guttural cries punctuating each plop of her hips against his. His hands roamed all over her hips and legs and butt. The clit ring bounced furiously against her clit, quickening her release. Loki would not have her finish on top (this time). He flopped her over and took control once again.

Loki thrust all the harder, but also faster. He was becoming sloppy in his rhythm as his end drew near. He knew her end was coming, too, as her muscles twitched against his rod. They both blacked out through their orgasms. They both felt the hoarseness in their throats as they returned. Chris’s head was hanging off the other side of the mattress.

“That was intense,” she heaved, looking at the upside-down wall in her line of sight.

“It was,” Loki agreed. He didn’t want to withdraw so quickly, but he needed to reposition his beloved. With expert skills that sometimes surprised even him, he managed to heave himself sideways onto the pillows with Chris lying on his chest without breaking their connection. All they could do was lie there for the next several minutes reclaiming their breath.

When it had been long enough, Chris picked her head up from where she was listening to his heartbeat and placed her chin on top of her laced fingers. She looked up at Loki, where he was reclining and looking down.

“Do you see how ecstatic you make me, Chris,” Loki purred gently. “Do you see the power you have over my mind and body?” Chris hummed a little giggle in affirmation, not certain how to say her agreement tactfully.

“Does that mean you’re ready for part three of our deal?” Chris asked seductively. 

“I’m not sure,” Loki delayed. He bounced his hips up into hers, reminding her he was still firmly embedded. 

“I don’t think we can do it interlocked like this, Loki,” she redirected. She pushed herself up on her arms, but Loki delayed again any intentions she might have. He grabbed her hips and hung on.

“Sure, we can. It’s all a matter of arrangement.” Loki bucked his hips into her again and smiled as she lurched forward.

“If we have more sex now, I won’t have anything left to give you when the pizza arrives.” Chris really knew how to push his buttons.

“Fine, you’re right, again,” Loki conceded drearily. He lifted her off his cock and onto his stomach, where he could feel his seed run out of her. A few minutes later, they were both wrapped in nothing but soft robes and standing in the living room.

Chris went to grab the letters from the printer. They hadn’t all printed. A loose explicative escaped her pretty lips. But she quickly realized the issue and added more paper to the paper tray. While the remaining letters printed, Chris gathered all the material she thought they’d need and placed them on the table.

“Alright, Loki,” Chris called to attention as she removed the letters from the printer tray. Loki stopped his pacing and spun to look at her. “I’ll stuff the envelopes and stamp them. You will write the addresses on them. You have immaculate handwriting, and I have chicken scratch.”

“I doubt a chicken could scratch as legibly as you do, Chris,” Loki teased taking his seat. Chris let out a single note of a giggle as she sat down, too. In no time, they’d built up a rhythm and a pattern to maximize efficiency (mostly brought on by Loki). They flirted across the table at each other as they worked and teased each other with their feet under the table. Chris thought she’d had the upper hand when she managed to stroke him between her big toe and second toe. Loki proved her wrong when he got his toes against her clit ring, and then inside (barely) her used hole.

“If we keep carrying on like this, we’ll never finish these letters,” Loki complained as he pulled his feet away and pulled his hips away from her reach. “How many more do we have left?”

Chris did a quick count. “About a dozen. I think I’ll order the pizza now. It should be here by the time we’re done.” A dozen envelopes later, Chris was piling the cards into a box to take to the post office when something caught her eye. “Loki, you addressed these wrong,” she informed him. Loki barely glanced as he made a curious noise. “You addressed these from Loki of Asgard and Christmas Light.”

“What’s the matter with that? It is your name,” Loki countered distracted.

“I hate Christmas! You should have written Chris Light.” Just then a knock came on the door. Loki answered. She didn’t see him again as the smell of pizza tickled her nose.

“Loki?” she called curiously.

“The fourth part specifically says in the bedroom,” Loki reminded her. She sighed and entered to find him naked and holding the first slice.


	9. Babysitting

A slender brown finger pushed the button to ring #9. At the same time, a man with dreadlocks pushed through the door and held it open for the pretty woman. She stepped inside the old brick building hurriedly, looking around to figure out the numbering system.

“Bana banana!” came a surprising call. Bana’s half-sister stood in the hall holding a basket full of folded laundry. The younger sister frowned at the nickname, then perked up with her own greeting.

“Darcy-dumb!” she replied in kind. Her local accent betrayed her foreign appearance. It was Darcy’s turn to frown, her full lips curving downward. The two sisters hugged awkwardly around the laundry basket.

“You’re a little early,” Darcy informed as she turned toward the stairway. “Come on up. We’re on the third floor.”

In the apartment, Darcy set the basket on a nearby chair next to the cluttered dining table. Her husband joined them from the living room. Bana moved in for a light hug, both still growing comfortable with this new greeting.

“Nice to see you again, Ian,” Bana said politely. “How are you handling my sister?”

“Good, it’s good. Things are really nice,” he stammered in his thick British accent. 

“Handle me? What do you mean handle me?” snapped the older sister from across the table. Bana threw a you know it look at her. “Yeah, ok. I can be a handful,” Darcy admitted.

“And how’s my niecy-poo?” asked Bana in a sing-song baby voice. The infant cooed as she was lifted by the happy young woman.

“Oh, she’s good,” Darcy said in that parent tone. “She’s going to be a cheer leader or an opera singer. She has quite the set of lungs.”

“Is that right?” Bana asked the baby, snuggling her face into hers. “Does my little Janet have healthy lungs?” Another good giggle prompted the aunt to place a kiss on the baby’s forehead. “I still can’t believe you named her after your boss,” Bana said as she placed the infant back in the basinet. 

“Well, she’s someone we both know, and we’ve all worked really closely for years,” Darcy explained without a hint of apology in her voice. “Who would you rather we named her after?” 

“I don’t know, your sister?” Bana huffed in mock insult, crossing her arms over her chest and throwing her shoulders around too much for true anger.

“We couldn’t do that,” Ian chimed in. “I have three sisters. That’s too many aunts. Someone’s bound to get jealous.”

“Still,” Bana said with a laugh, tickled that Ian thought she was serious. “You could call her Bana banana and leave me alone! I would buy her all the banana-themed infant stuff I could find!” Both sisters were laughing now, and Ian joined in half-heartedly. It had finally dawned on him that they were joking around.

“We have to go, Darce,” Ian finally said as the laughter died down.

“Yeah, ok. Grab my coat, would’ja?” Darcy turned to Bana for a brief farewell. “Hey, thanks for looking after her while we’re out.”

“No problem. Couples need time together, and I need to bond with my niece. Oh, and thanks for saying my boyfriend can come over. He’s running a little late with work stuff, but he should be on his way.” Bana didn’t think the married couple cared much about this boyfriend, so long as their child was safe. Perhaps, they would like him better after meeting him when they returned.

“Bye, Bana,” Ian called from the door.

“Bye, Sis,” Darcy added.

“Bye, have fun,” Bana called down the hall before closing the door. Bana looked around the messy apartment. At least Darcy was trying. Everything was started, nothing was finished. Trash was bundled but not taken out. Laundry was folded but not put away. Letters were addressed and stamped but not mailed. It went on and on all around the house. Bana was much cleaner than this. How could Darcy and Ian live like this?

A knock interrupted her musings. Janet whimpered, but Bana went to the door, eager to let in her guest. “Loki!” she exclaimed as she threw the door open and spread her arms wide for him. He smiled that princely grin that always made her simper.

“My beautiful Bana,” he greeted softly, clearly avoiding her open arms. “Are you going to block the door all night, or invite me in?”

“Loki, don’t be ridiculous,” Bana scolded, grabbing him by the tie and pulling him in. She pulled him into the room and into a kiss, pushing the door closed behind them.

They were a rather odd couple. He was tall, slender, muscular, and pale as the moon, with thin lips and bright green eyes. She was petite, curvy, and warm brown, with brown eyes and full lips. They both had raven hair, but his was slightly curly and longer than hers. Yes, they were odd, but they didn’t care.

Loki bent to the kiss, not at all sorry he’d ignored the hug. This was better. Finally, they broke apart and he stood straight again.

“So, this is where you sister lives,” Loki asked as he looked around. As a prince, he was used to impeccable cleanliness and housekeeping. He turned up his nose at the mess before him. “Do you suppose they’ll mind if I help tidy up a bit?” He lifted his hands expectantly and called Seidr to his hands. Bana shook her head with an uncertain smile on her face. She didn’t know if they’d mind, but she’d like to see their reaction either way.

Loki waved his hands. Garbage disappeared. Dirty dishes were suddenly cleaned and shelved. Books and movies were put away. Even the floors were swept and polished! It was all a matter of seconds for him to do what would have taken a mortal all day. Bana smiled and squealed appreciatively. Janet mimicked her.

“Baby Janet,” Bana cooed, lifting her from the basinet once again. She cradled her, and the infant looked calm. “Loki, this is my niece, Janet.”

“Why do I have the feeling Jane Foster influenced that name?” Loki asked bemused. Truthfully, he was enamored with the sight of his beautiful Bana holding a baby. He deflected from the sentiment.

“That’s right, you know Jane. Did you also know Darcy and Ian worked for her? Well, Darcy is still her … uh … I hope she’s moved on from intern. Ian decided to find a paying job, though. I think he has something to do with the oceans.”

“Come here,” Loki said, pulling her in for a warm embrace around Janet. He’d sauntered to the other side of the table while Bana rambled, and now stopped her with affection. “So, what shall we do with Baby Janet?”

“I don’t know. Darcy didn’t say whether she’d eaten or anything. I hope she did, because I can’t produce milk.” Bana looked around nervously. “Can you check the cupboards for baby formula? Maybe we can make her up a bottle if she gets fussy.”

Loki sauntered to the kitchen and opened every cupboard and drawer. He removed several boxes and tins but put each one back. Bana realized he didn’t know what he was looking for, and she wasn’t sure how to explain it, so she let him search. Finally, Loki opened the refrigerator. 

“Bana, what are these?” he asked, removing three small plastic containers filled with white liquid and topped with nipples.

“Those are baby bottles!” Bana informed him, slightly shocked. “I wonder if Darcy prepared by pumping extra milk for us?”

“Does the baby drink them this cold?” Loki asked, incredulous.

“No, we’ll heat it in the microwave before we give it to her. For now, she can play in the living room.” Bana entered the living room with Janet cradled in one arm. Using her free arm and her legs, she laid out a colorful mat with a plastic arch over the top. Various items and toys hung from it. Bana placed Janet on her back on the mat and watched her for a few minutes. The child reached for the dangling items and cooed her delight.

“That should keep her entertained for a while,” Bana said happily and sat down on the couch. Loki followed suit warily, as though afraid one wrong move would obliterate the precious object. Bana picked up the remote and flicked through the available channels. Nothing seemed to interest either of them. Finally, she chose a random boring program while they devoted most of their attention to Janet. Neither of them realized they were moving closer and closer on the couch.

While Bana was in the bathroom, Janet made it clear she was done playing. Loki did the only thing he could think of. He cradled the screaming girl in his arms and spoke soothingly to her. Bana was out in a flash.

“So, that’s what Darcy meant by healthy lungs,” she said over the wailing. “Check her diaper. Does she need a change?” Bana was already heading for the kitchen.

“I don’t think that’s the problem, Beautiful,” Loki answered without checking. “I believe she’s hungry.”

“What makes you so sure,” Bana asked, taking one of the bottles from the refrigerator. 

“I speak All-speak. That means I understand all languages.”

“Even baby?”

“Even baby.” Bana couldn’t be sure if Loki was lying, pulling her leg, or telling the truth. She heated the bottle in the microwave and brought it to Loki.

“I tested this on my arm. This is a good temperature for her to drink at.” She dabbled a few drops on his arm, then handed him the bottle to quiet the hungry Janet. She quieted immediately as the nipple hit her tongue.

When she was finished, Bana took the empty bottle to the kitchen to wash it out, leaving Loki to burp the baby. He didn’t, however. Perhaps he was unfamiliar with that part of baby care. Bana returned just in time to see Janet cough and puke all over Loki’s shirt and tie. He looked bemused, to say the least.

Bana tried not to laugh as she grabbed the nearest towel and started wiping man and child. Suddenly a foul smell tickled their noses. “Now she needs cleaning,” Loki informed Bana.

“Come on, bring her along.” They found the changing items and a table in the one bedroom, where they both quietly noted a large bed. Bana walked Loki through all the intricate details of changing a baby’s diaper, then put a new onesie on her. “Give me your clothes, I’ll throw them in the wash.” Loki, meanwhile, took the fussing Janet back to the living room.

Bana returned to catch Loki singing in an unfamiliar language, perhaps a lullaby his mother used to sing. Janet was breathing deep and steady, Loki’s soothing heartbeat and velvety singing voice sent her under quickly. Bana motioned to Loki to rise carefully. He put her in the basinet and they both tucked her in together. Now it was the shirtless prince and the concerned aunt trying not to wake her again.

Bana found Loki stretched against the wall in the bedroom, gazing at the view as the last rays of sunlight illuminated his body. She approached him. Unable to help herself, she put her hands on his belly and slid them upward … up his ribs … up his arms … as high as she could reach. As she did so, her own body pressed more and more against his. Her brown skin glowed like honey in the dazzling light. Loki almost looked like sun on the snow.

“What shall we do, Prince,” Bana asked softly, her head resting on his chest. 

“I can think of one thing,” Loki replied suggestively. His hands slid down around her shoulders, and she dropped hers to wrap around his waist.

“And what’s that?” Bana pressed, hoping it was not the one thing she was thinking of.

“Do you think your sister will be upset if we…” Loki prompted. He was staring at the bed now, ignoring any more lustrous views.

“In her house?” Bana asked, picking up on Loki’s hint.

“In her bed,” Loki specified, looking down at her. He turned her head up by her chin. Even if her mouth could deny him, her eyes pleaded for him to continue.

Without a word, he lifted her by the hips and placed her on the bed. He lifted her sweater dress over her head and knelt down between her thighs.

“Janet got to play, now I want to play,” Loki growled, looking up with a dark grin on his face. Bana felt her pulse quicken. Loki bit the crotch of Bana’s panties, right over the clit, and pulled down. She had to lift her hips to help him. Then, he tickled and teased her clit until she soiled the bed. Oh, how Loki eagerly lapped up her sweetness.

“I found this in the kitchen,” Loki said. Bana didn’t see where he pulled it from. “I thought you might like it – Bana’s banana.” The woman groaned, but Loki didn’t stop. Something cold and thick and slightly curved was slipping into her inch by inch. She lifted her head to complain, but it brought unexpected pleasure. She groaned again, throwing her head against the mattress.

“I can’t believe we never tried this one at home,” Loki mused. He started moving the banana in and out, humping her with the yellow fruit.

“Loki!” Bana hissed. Her hips started undulating of their own accord. Loki chuckled against her thigh. 

“Now time for a snack.” Bana felt the strange jolt as Loki broke the stem of the banana against her lower lips. Loki bit off as much of the fruit as he could reach, barely a mouthful. Mmm! He moaned. “Push a little more out if you want a bite,” Loki instructed. Bana flexed her muscles and the banana slipped out an inch or two. Loki bit it off and leaned up to place it in her mouth with his teeth. By the time he’d moved back down, she’d pushed another inch out. Loki bit it off. This time, before consuming it, he ran it all around her soaked folds, picking up her juices like a condiment. “Delicious,” he purred. They continued until only the peel remained. Loki took it out, but Bana didn’t see how he sent it away. He was breathing hard and expectantly as Loki crawled up her body once more.

“Are you ready for me?” Loki asked enticingly. Bana nodded enthusiastically but couldn’t muster words. Loki buried his face in her breasts, held up by her bra, and groaned his pleasure. “I need words, Beautiful,” Loki teased when he lifted his head again.

“Yes, Loki, my prince. I’m ready for you!” Bana could not take the teasing any longer!

“Very well.” And with that, he plunged in. It was bliss! Every time, no matter how long it had been or how many times a day he demanded it, he could always send her to heaven like this. 

He rolled his hips, purposely taking his time. She moaned so beautifully for him. He nibbled her neck and fondled her breasts and rolled harder. Such sweet sounds she made. But Loki needed satisfaction, too. Gradually, he quickened his pace, knowing it would help both of them. Harder and faster, faster and harder, Loki gazed at her helpless brown eyes with his green ones, both protected in the curtains of black hair that hung around his face. How he loved watching her mouth contort with each new thrust. How, how she adored that cunning smile, especially when it stretched to show a bit of pink tongue.

Both their ends were approaching. Their skin crackled in preparation for the fire. Their bellies roiled and swirled in anticipation. Loki’s thrusts became sloppy and Bana’s muscles started to twitch. Their breaths became ragged as they waited.

A piercing wail rent the air! Janet was awake and none too happy. Her powerful lungs meant she could not be ignored. Both lovers jumped at the sound, practically falling apart from each other. They stared at each other, recognizing the frustration of denial they themselves felt.

“What do we do now?” Loki asked with eyes full of playful eagerness.

“Calm the baby, of course,” Bana said testily. She left the room, Loki right behind.

It was then that they realized what had startled the baby awake. Their moans were so loud that they hadn’t heard the front door open, and her wails were so loud that they hadn’t heard the soothing voices of her parents. Loki and Bana stood naked in the doorway to the bedroom facing Darcy and Ian (holding Janet). All four adults stared in stunned silence. The sisters’ mouths were formed into little “O” shapes. Ian tried to turn away in embarrassment. Loki, however, lifted his head and smiled proudly. Darcy broke the silence.

“YOU!” you shrieked. Janet started crying again.

“I’m sorry have we met,” Loki asked, inspecting his nails in a bored fashion, making no effort to cover himself.

“Uh, Darcy darling,” Ian tried in a soothing voice. He appeared to be deciding whether to hold the infant on his shoulder or elbow. He went ignored.

“NEW YORK! THAT WAS YOUR FAULT!” Darcy carried on.

“Yes, it was. Did you lose somebody? I’m terribly sorry.” Loki didn’t sound it, though Bana knew he was.

“Darcy, don’t you think you should calm down,” Ian tried again. He’d settled on the shoulder for the moment. “Janet is scared of your angry voice, remember?”

“I can’t believe you’re here, in my home!” Darcy continued, only barely showing she’d heard her husband by lowering her voice. Bana hadn’t realized, but she was holding most of her naked body behind the door frame. She thought it best to stay quiet. “First there was New York. Then there was that wild story Jane told us. Then you were dead and now! Now you’re in my home.”

“Well, I did pay my penance for New York. I saved Jane’s life, and the whole universe. You’re welcome, and I brought down Thanos,” Loki dismissed, reveling in Darcy’s anxiety.

“Remember, darling? Jane and Thor do speak very highly of Loki now,” Ian chimed in helpfully. Janet was whimpering, and he was bouncing on his heals to calm her.

“And you!” Darcy continued, changing tactics. Bana stuck her head out from her hiding spot. She had the good sense to look guilty. “You let him in here? You’re dating him?!?” The brunette was on the verge of shouting again.

“Yeah,” said Bana quietly, chewing her lip.

“You had sex with him! In our home! On our bed?!?” There was likely no calming her now.

“Uh, it looks like they cleaned our house,” Ian observed calmly. He seemed to be attempting to stay behind her while she raged on.

“OUR STUFF!” Darcy bellowed, then backed down when Janet sounded out again. “You messed with our stuff. You brought him here and he messed with our stuff! And you had sex in our bed!” She was repeating herself now.

“Well, until you interrupted us,” Bana pouted. She was frustrated, and she knew better than to let Darcy carry on when she started repeating herself. The younger sister turned away and searched for her scattered clothes. She also found Loki’s pants and belt. They started dressing, Loki more slowly than Bana.

“Well, good!” Darcy spat. “Bana, how can you date him? He’s the god of mischief!”

“How can Jane date the god of thunder? He’s not a villain, Darce.” Bana spared her sister a glance before her head disappeared into her sweater dress.

“New York!” Darcy rebutted.

“Has made a full recovery and been hit with worse damage since,” Bana finished.

“Has it?” Loki asked with concern. That was a conversation waiting to happen.

“Darling, I think she wants you,” Ian tried to distract his wife by holding out their infant.

“He still did it, and you’re dating him!” Darcy wouldn’t let it go. But she took Janet and held her against her bosom. 

“You can’t tell me who to date, Darce,” Bana countered. It was the wrong answer. The storm in the living room grew icy. Bana took Loki’s shirt out of the dryer and handed it to him, doing her best to ignore the chill as they prepared to leave.

“You’re right. I can’t tell you who to date.” Darcy’s voice was quiet and her demeanor chilly. “You do what you want with your own life, but when you endanger my child, all bets are off.”

“I was in greater danger of her than she was of me,” Loki cajoled. “She vomited on my shirt.”

“Get out,” Darcy practically whispered through clenched teeth. 

“What? Darce, no,” Ian tried, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder.

“Get out!” Darcy repeated louder and more firmly. Bana picked up her purse and both sets of shoes, then darted out the door. Loki swaggered behind her, tipping his head sarcastically as he went.

“Good night and thank you for your hospitality,” he sneered as the door closed. They put their shoes on in the hallway and sat quietly until Bana was done crying.


	10. Re-tiling the Bathroom

It was a tiny bathroom in one of these Victorian era almost-mansions. The sink was a quarter-circle shell crammed into a corner, no cabinet. When sitting on the toilet, one was sure to bump knees and elbows into sink or tub. At least it was one of those elegant claw-foot tubs from way back when, white on the inside, black on the outside, golden clawed feet. It was half blocked off by a shelf squeezed in between it and the wall.

It was a cramped little space, but it was beautiful. Red and white flowers hung over the display towels on the only wall space big enough for a towel bar. Gold blinds hung over the window at the foot of the claw-foot tub. A garland of red berries accented it. The tub itself was draped in a red quilted shower curtain. Another garland of white flowers draped from the rings. Gold accents stood out on the toilet paper holder, the towel ring, the knobs and faucets. Everywhere, little pretty details peaked out. Even the white-painted wood accent 2/3 the way up the wall added interest. Above was painted a soft, solid color. Below was painted black and white stripes. The only part that didn’t look pretty and elegant was the chipped, cracked, shifting tile floor. Today was the day I decided to change that.

I was bent over on hands and knees, scraper in hand, prying up the old tiles. A stack of new black and white tiles sat waiting just outside the bathroom. I had removed trashcan, shelf, towels, shower curtain, everything that could come out I’d removed. I thought I could contort my body well enough to reach behind the sink and toilet, even under the legs of the tub, but the back corner under the tub might prove impossible.

A hand landed gently on my lower back. “Loki,” I greeted irritably.

“Shhh,” he hushed. I was dirty and sweaty. My hair was falling out of its messy hair claw. My work shirt and sweat pants were stained from projects old and new. I had remnants of 100-year-old tiling projects clinging to my arms, neck, legs, and clothes. Yet he seemed to see none of it. “Relax, darling. You are irresistible like this.”

“Loki, don’t. I’m working,” I grunted, trying to crawl a little away from him. He held me tight.

“Don’t make me beg for it,” he warned. He was barely in and still next to the door and toilet, but I had already reached the vacant spot where the shelf normally stood. I sighed and wiped some sweat, or maybe debris, out of my eyes. I used a dirty hand to tuck a stray strand of hair behind my ear. It fell right back down.

Loki was stroking my booty over my sweat pants. I knew he would have whatever he wanted either way. Honestly, I could use the break. I huffed my defeat as I finally gave in.

“Well, you know how I like to hear you beg,” I teased. Loki pushed my t-shirt up and revealed my sweaty back. It was mostly clean and smooth as the shirt had caught most of the debris. He caressed my skin deep, content breaths. I rocked a little on my hands and knees, despite myself.

“Mistress, may I please have my way with you? May I please use this bathroom as a pleasure house? Please, Mistress, may I f**k you?” Loki pleaded in a velvety voice.

“Oh, you naughty boy,” I replied in kind. “You know I hate vulgar language. You can find prettier ways to ask than that.” I was torturing him, but my statement was true. Loki bent down to nibble and bite my bare back. His long hair tickled my skin and dragged across it enticingly. I was torturing myself playing this game.

“I’m sorry, Mistress,” Loki purred smoothly, his breath huffing out each word against my tingling spine. “Thank you for the opportunity to try again.” His hands slipped under my sweat pants and over my hips. He growled happily when he realized I wasn’t wearing panties.

“Go on, then,” I tried to demand, but the effect was ruined as I gasped when his hands dove into my pants.

“To be with you is my greatest joy. To be in you, my greatest pleasure. Nothing satisfies me more than to bring you satisfaction,” Loki waxed poetic. I mewled at such pretty words.

“Alright the,” I acquiesced. “satisfy me.” Loki growled his acknowledgement and slid my sweat pants down over my booty. He checked my folds with his long, elegant fingers. He’d already done his job with his words and mouth. I was soaked.

It was Loki’s turn to tease. He dragged his semi-hard dick up and down my folds until he was rock hard and fully extended. His dick was now also covered in my juices, so it would slide easier. He found the waiting hole and lined up. “Are you ready? I’m coming in,” Loki taunted.

I was not and sweaty and irritated about the interruption and frustrated at the hard labor I’d decided to undertake. I found myself impatient to enjoy this break and get back to work. It surprised both of us when I slammed my hips back, taking him in to full length.

“Are you so eager, darling?” Loki asked, picking up a hard but steady pace. 

“What happened… to mistress?” I panted between thrusts.

“Ah-ah, I’m in control now.” His tone was so arrogant you’d think he was my teacher.

“Oh! … I do apolo… apologize… my king,” I panted, just as arrogantly. He picked up on the condescension.

“Must you be sassy, as well?” Loki asked, stabbing me with a few punishing thrusts before backing down again. I couldn’t hold back my cries as pleasure built around the pain.

“I’m sorry… my king… please forg… forgive me,” I panted out.

“We’ll see about that. How nicely can you cum for your king?” His voice became husky and commanding. I loved it! He reached down to stroke my clit. I cried out again. He dragged his tongue across my back, his hair following suit. Pleasure built quickly, and his thrusts became wilder.

Suddenly, a hot spurt filled my lower belly. I gasped, biting my lower lip in an elongated f-f-f-f sound. I had not cum yet, but Loki would not leave me hanging. He grabbed my clit and twisted hard while he continued to thrust and spurt. Finally, my end was there, too. A harsh gurgling sound erupted from my throat as I threw my head back. “There’s a good girl,” Loki growled harshly in my ear.

Finally, I collapsed on the floor, booty in the air, spent. Loki collapsed with me, catching some of his weight on the edge of the tub. His other arm wrapped around me in a loving embrace. I felt his glorious hair on my bare back once more. His did finally pulled free of my heat, but I could feel the tip bouncing against my folds. He was still hard.

“Back to tiling,” I said, trying to infuse a bit of optimism in my tone. Loki wasn’t fooled.

“Oh, darling, I can think of a better way to spend the afternoon.” He hoisted me off my knees and swung my legs over the tub and toilet before depositing me on my feet in the hallway. The entire bathroom glowed a green-gold for a moment before he came out. Then he waved his hand over me and I was suddenly clean. Clean and naked. I gasped, then chuckled.

“Loki! What about the bathroom? I have to finish re-tiling.” I didn’t even try to cover myself.

“Done! Have a look, darling.” He stood aside, and I saw the floor immaculately tiled, the old flooring swept away into oblivion and the pile of new tiles relocated. I laughed again, and my eyes dazzled as I turned to look at Loki’s cocky smile. He was naked, too, and I was trying to take all of him in. He clenched his stomach muscles to make his cock bounce at me. Then, he picked me up again and carried me into the bedroom. It was going to be a long afternoon.


	11. Grocery Shopping

Both of them pushed the shopping cart in order to hide the fact that her hand was in his open fly. There were three doors in the hallway marked Restrooms: Men’s Room, Ladies Room, Family Room. This third room was where Chris lead them. They abandoned the shopping cart in the Restroom hallway (per store policy) before entering the public space. 

Chris locked the door to ensure their privacy. She slammed Loki against the tiled wall. She raced his pants down his body as she fumbled with buckles and zippers. She was as eager to do this to him as he was to have it done. He did not fight or resist, instead surrendering complete control to the horny ginger. 

The tender rod was quickly filling with blood. Chris tossed her curly fringe out of her face as she glanced up into his dazzling green eyes. Do it. Do it now, they pleaded. The little woman took no time to tease. She took the full length into her mouth and sucked, urging more blood down and the rod to stiffen.

Loki grunted at the stimulation. Oh, how she could use her mouth! They called him “silver tongue” but Chris was of the same quality standard. “Hum,” Loki asked. He loved when she did that. She made a negative sound in the back of her throat. Christmas All Over Town was playing on the radio. “I know you don’t like Christmas songs because of your name and all, but please hum.” 

Chris couldn’t resist his begging. She dismissed the irritated music and hummed a dull note just to increase his pleasure. To increase her own, she reached under her skirt and found her clit ring. It had been bouncing against her clit all through the store and she had become increasingly frustrated, even snapping at Loki and store personnel. She didn’t know if she could’ve waited to get home for satisfaction, but when her teasing proved too much for Loki, she knew he wouldn’t. Thus, she sought out the family room.

“Chris! Oh, my clever Chris!” Loki mewled, rolling his head against the bathroom tiles. He didn’t even care if his perfectly groomed hair became disheveled in this moment. That’s how good he felt. And about time, too. Chris had been sending mixed signals all up and down the aisles of the grocery store. One moment she was rolling his balls through his pants, the next she was yelling at him for grabbing the wrong size can of olives. Oh, he knew what that meant. He loved it when she was sexually frustrated. But how could he leave her that way?

With an almighty growl of sheer will power, Loki wrenched himself from leaning against the wall and guided Chris’s mouth away from her toy. “Up,” he said simply. Stand up, skirt up, up on the counter. One word communicated all of it, and Loki helped her with all of it. He pushed her knees apart as he lowered himself awkwardly to reach his prize. 

“You’re burning up, Miss Chris,” Loki teased in a husky growl. “You’re practically boiling over!” Chris mewled and reached for her clit ring again. Loki swatted her hand away gently with a playful tsk. “I’d better cool you down before you scald yourself.” With that, Loki showed her the double meaning of “silver tongue.”

It felt good. It felt powerfully pleasurable. It always did. Loki’s mouth darted hither and thither, always knowing the next place it needed to be, always keeping her high and bringing her closer to the edge. But what really drove her mad was the sounds! His tongue on her wet folds made the nastiest, most delectable squishy, splashy sounds. How she loved the arousing noises they made together!

Loki stopped. He could tell she was getting close. Her precious moans told him she was getting wrapped up in the sounds and feelings he was creating. But his leaking rod ached, and his balls were fit to bursting. It was time to finish them both off.

Loki stood and stroked his stiff dick in her leaking juices. Someone tried the door and found it locked. “I guess we’ll have to go in this one, kids,” came a muffled voice. The lovers smirked at each other. Loki plunged to his full length and started hammering right away.

Chris groaned gutturally and threw her head back. The ring bounced merrily on her clit, increasing her pleasure. Loki growled and grunted as his end was surprisingly near. It took far less time than either of them would have liked, but they orgasmed together. Loki pulled out and watched the thick liquid pool on the floor. His smiled his satisfaction. It was one of the most beautiful sights. 

“Well,” Chris said with a mischievous smirk. “Are we ready to finish our shopping?”

“Yes, we’d better,” Loki said, looking at her Christmas red lips. “I’ll be needing another one of those before long.” He smirked at his joke and kissed those delicious red lips.


	12. Laser Tag

They had survived the long wait to get in. They managed to cover the entry cost. They convinced the kids to hush long enough to listen to the rules video.

Wear your vest at all times. Weapon disabled for so long when hit. Obey the Game Master at all times. No running, crawling, hitting, fighting or swearing (that would be hard to Gemma).

Gemma was the birthday girl. Her father, Hamish, agreed to take her and a dozen guests to laser tag for her twelfth birthday. Of course, she invited her favorite cousin, Chris, and Chris’s hot boyfriend, Loki. What did they expect from a young woman just coming into her own?

It made Loki uncomfortable how often Gemma looked his way. Then she’d sigh dramatically, and he’d smirk, purposely discouraging unnecessary attentions. For one thing, Loki couldn’t stand what he called “silly little girls”. He dealt with enough of them in the courts of Asgard. For another, he was far too enthralled with his current girlfriend, Chris.

So, as they waited for the Game Master to put them in teams, Loki wondered would it be better or worse to be paired with Chris… or Gemma, for that matter. It turned out they were all three on different teams: red, blue and green. That’s when mischief started to brew in the young god’s mind.

“Now, remember to read the code word on the back of your gun,” said the game master, an old man with tanned leathery skin, short white hair, and glasses. Everyone tilted their guns to read. Finally, the moment they’d all been waiting for…

The doors opened, and the players filed in. No running! Several adults shouted in reminder to the excited youngsters. Chris was ashamed to discover she fell into that category. She slowed considerably next to Loki and shared a laugh with him before they parted and pretended to be enemies.

For several minutes, the game went smoothly. The first disturbance came when a blue-vested youth targeted Chris. “Hey!” she cried. “I’m on your team!”

“No, you’re not,” the boy sneered and ran off, likely holding back an insult. Gemma knew what color she’d put on but found herself looking anyway. She was in the color red. There was no denying it. She’d forgotten her color. At least she was on the same team as Loki now. She turned around and headed in the opposite direction.

“Game master, game master,” a boy in green called out as Chris neared their base. The little white-haired man came out of nowhere to help him. “My gun won’t fire,” the boy whined. He demonstrated. Chris just barely heard the game master’s explanation about two hands over the blaring music when two girls arguing grabbed her attention.

“My color’s red!”

“No, MY color’s red!”

They bickered for a while as Chris neared. “Check your vests, girls, it’s the fastest way to find out,” Chris explained, brushing her ginger fringe out of her face. They did and discovered they were both blue.

“How did that happen?” they exclaimed and hugged each other. Apparently, they didn’t mind being on the same team after all. It was at this time that Chris grew suspicious.

Instead of paying attention to colors, Chris started looking for the glint of lasered lights on long, shiny hair. She thought she saw him a once or twice, but when she pursued him, she only found a dead end. She thought she heard his silky conversation or mischievous laugh, only to follow it into a group of opponents. After she had made several turns and found several dead ends she felt the unmistakable encounter of someone sniffing her hair. Why was this arousing?

“Chris! Chris!” an excited Gemma cried. She had rich brown hair that hung barely past her ears in a square-cut style along with a flat fringe. It looked adorable when she was younger, but as her face and bones elongated, it just looked weird. She still shared Chris’s bright green eyes, a trait from their shared grandpa.

The older cousin opened her arms for the twelve-year-old’s embrace. “Look, we’re on the same team,” she exclaimed. Chris looked at her vest. It was still red. But Gemma’s green vest had turned red, also. “I thought I put on green, cause that’s the color Loki wears.” She drew out his name and batted her eyes as she said it. “But I’m red instead. Red like your hair!”

“Excuse me, is this my cousin Gemma?” Chris teased. “Where’s the sailor talk?”

“Dad said if I go the whole day without cussing and swearing and I don’t get called out by the game master, he’ll buy me my pet on the way home!” the adolescent explained. They crept carefully around walls, Gemma taking out several unwary opponents and Chris still looking for Loki.

“Oh? What kind of pet are you thinking of? Dog, cat, bird?” Chris inquired off-handed.

“A satanic leaf gecko!” Gemma informed eagerly. “They look so cool! Some of them have red eyes and they grow spikes and they really look like old leaves!”

“Wow! That’s awfully generous of Uncle Hamish,” Chris commented. Loki’s laugh was drawing close again.

“Well, it is my golden birthday,” the child explained in a duh sort of tone. A flash of colored lights on Loki’s familiar curls distracted them.

“Look! It’s Loki!” Chris shouted, running in that direction. Gemma fell victim to a trap set for the two of them and couldn’t follow. The older cousin could hear her pouting voice as she pursued her quarry. 

The game master was having words with a couple of arguing kids. “No running!” he shouted as Chris ran past. He didn’t pursue her, though. The kids obviously needed his attention more. Several times, she watched vests change colors. Players on all teams were growing more and more confused. They were also growing scarcer.

Chris hardly noticed the lack of people as the followed the hissing and glinting of curls. She had wanted to find him to yell at him for messing with the vests. Now, however, it seemed important she catch him no matter what.

She found herself in a very red-lighted hallway, under a green exit sign marking the only door. “Loki, Loki!” she whisper-yelled hoarsely. Fear roiled in her belly, along with… something else. Where could he have gone? She had little time to wonder.

“Mine!” a voice growled as she was slammed into a wall. It was Loki! Chris’s heart leapt. Her red-washed lover looked somewhat satanic, and what a beautiful devil he made. Loki stroked down her arms to her hips, up her sides to her neck. He was worshipping her gentle curves despite the bulky vest. He leaned in extremely close to ear, where her close-cropped hair looked fiery under the red light. His thin pink lips barely touched her earlobe as his lips formed the word again. “Mine,” he breathed in a hot slow whisper. Her ear burned with his breath, but her spine tingled. He peppered her jaw with light kisses until he reached her parted lips, cherry red under this strange light. He kissed her long and deep and passionate, ever the gentle lover.

“Hey, you two,” said a stern, croaky voice. The elderly game master strode into view, the red light turning his glasses a rosy pink. He had a habit of popping up out of the blue. “It may not be in the official rules, but we do not allow hanky-panky. Time is almost up, so you better get back out there and help team green win!”

“Not to worry, Mr. Lee. No hanky-panky going on here,” Loki assured. Chris wondered if the prince even knew what the phrase meant. She’d inform him later. For now, the game master disappeared again, and Loki resumed as though they hadn’t been interrupted. Chris’s laugh was cut short by another kiss.

When he pulled back, Chris found herself burning with want. Loki’s usually peridot eyes were a satanic reddish-brown, and how they paralyzed her! Such animal passion marked his gaze, harsh as his mouth was gentle. The demon in the eyes eclipsed the lover in the lips. He grabbed Chris’s shoulder and spun her around against the wall. The woman knew what was coming, and she welcomed it.

“Geeze, Loki,” she laughed when she felt his hand going for her jeans. “Can’t you go more than a few hours without sex?”

“Not with the way you smell,” growled the demon Loki, pulling her jeans below her round rump. Loki smacked each cheek sharply and made the little woman gasp. “And neither can you,” he added with a harsh purr, his hand dipping into the front of her jeans and feeling between her folds. “Not with this making you so wet.” Chris’s clit ring usually bounced against her clit when she moved or walked. When wearing something tight like jeans, however, it was pressed against her clit, rolling over it occasionally.

Chris whined a pretty little love song as Loki dug between her slick lower lips and found her wanting hole. “Please, Loki,” she begged and ground her hips against his hand.

“Needy, are we?” Loki purred harshly again. “What do you want?” The little lady shivered again as these words were whispered against the shell of her ear, Loki’s hot breath sending shivers down her spine again.

“Sex,” Chris found herself saying, the word leaking out of her in a hiss. “Take me now, Loki. Make me cum on your cock!” Oh, how she talked dirty! She wasn’t the silver-tongue, though.

Loki pulled her hips back to gain easier access. Then he slammed into her without warning or mercy. He hammered at a furious pace, eager to finish before the game timer ended. Chris helped by rolling her hips and clenching her muscles. Loki was so large that there was hardly any room to do so, but still she tried.

Loki was close already. He became erratic in his thrusts. He needed to draw his lover closer. No matter how long it took, Loki never stopped until his partner also cummed. He reached a hand from her hip to her clit again. The eager little bud was erect and very sensitive. Perfect. Loki massaged and tickled furiously. 

Chris’s panting became little gruff squeaking. Loki’s panting almost sounded like a deep bark. Just before their end, Loki put a hand over her mouth to muffle her scream. Chris bit hard, knowing she could never break his tough Asgardian skin. Unable to enjoy her orgasm vocally, Chris diverted her attention to relishing the sensation of Loki’s seed shooting against her womb.

When he thought it was safe, Loki removed his hand from her mouth and his dick from her pussy. She turned around as sticky white liquid flooded her pants and the floor. It was then the little woman noticed the dark red on her lover’s lip. Apparently, he’d bit his own lip to silence his yowl of ecstasy. 

Chris wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him toward her. She licked his blood off his lips before kissing him. He pulled back and allowed her to watch the Asgardian healing factor seal the wound without the slightest scar. Those Christmas green lips shone with wonder as she watched.

“It’s almost time. Miss Chris, would you like to watch the finale with me?” Loki asked. 

“Finale?” she questioned but looked at herself expectantly. Loki tilted his head with a “yes, of course” expression, then waved his hand slightly. The mess disappeared on their clothes, but not on the floor. Chris laughed at his obvious neglect. “We’ll get in trouble for that.”

Loki took her by the hand, showing obvious disregard. “You don’t want to miss this,” he assured her. They left the hall and joined the fray of arguing, firing youth. “Here we go. 3… 2… 1!” A cacophony of noise rent the air! All three bases were destroyed at the exact same second! Lights flashed, sirens blared, special effects indicated the defeat. 

It was as though the scene were choreographed. A dozen adolescents cheered at once, then simultaneously groaned in defeat, followed by a shared groan of confusion. Chris couldn’t contain her laughter! She doubled over, grabbing her sides as she watched and listened. Loki beamed at his success and chuckled lightly. His trickster’s smile was firmly in place, the happiest man alive. Murmurs scurried through the room, then all twelve children burst out laughing! They’d realized the magician’s trick. 

“Hey, you two!” sounded the game master’s voice again. “I warned you. We do not tolerate hanky-panky!”

“Huh?” Chris gasped.

“What are you talking about?” Loki asked.

“I saw your spunk on the floor. Don’t think I don’t know. I may not be young, but I’m not out of the loop. You two are coming with me! You are dismissed from this game and this establishment.” Mr. Lee did, however, allow them to say goodbye to Gemma and Uncle Hamish and grab their coats before kicking them out into the cold.


	13. Riding a Bike

The snow had melted. The sun was out. The mums were making a last attempt at opening the rest of their buds. It was possibly the last appropriate day to ride a bike until spring.

Bike riding was a new phenomenon for Loki, but his grace and elegance, combined with exquisite balance from warrior training, meant the prince was a natural. It only took a few false starts on his first attempt in early summer for him to master the skill. So, he did not hesitate when the snow-white hand of his lover touched his even paler hand and suggested just that.

They bundled up in windbreakers and mufflers and pedaled out until the city seemed to disappear. In truth, it was large natural park in the middle of the city, but it was their favorite destination that they didn’t have to drive to.

Chris smiled happily as she looked around the half-asleep landscape. The park was empty all except them. The sky was blue, and a stiff wind blew her long curly fringe out of her face. She bestowed her red and white smile on her boyfriend, simpering at his long black curls billowing behind him. Loki smiled back in adoration.

“Are you warm enough?” Chris hollered over the roar of wind in her ears.

“Missy, I’m a frost giant. The cold never bothered me,” Loki replied. “What about you?”

“I’m working up a sweat. The cool air feels nice,” Chris informed him. Her smile faltered suddenly. A tiny crease appeared between her pale orange eyebrows.

“What is it?” Loki asked with mild concern.

“N-nothing,” Chris lied. The cattails on Loki’s side of the biking path looked like little penises to her eyes. How could she confess such a thing to him? He was already so voracious. She looked away and ignored them, hoping they wouldn’t follow her. Still, it bothered her. She hadn’t thought much about sex since their early morning tumble. She’d splurged on the gel comfort seat for her bike, so her clit ring sat nestled and secure. It caused hardly any stimulation and she could keep a clear head. 

The bend up ahead had a tree with a favorite notch facing the path. Chris automatically turned her head in that direction to properly view it in passing. To her horror, the notch no longer looked like a notch. It looked like a wide-open pussy! How is that possible? As they passed, Chris looked over her shoulder to make sure, and sure enough, it still looked transfigured from behind.

“What’s the matter, Chris?” Loki asked again. Perhaps it was the wind that made him sound insincere.

“It’s – I thought I saw something, that’s all,” the little woman demurred. Loki’s pink lips could not completely drop their smile, and his eyebrows were raised in excitement. Phase 2, he thought.

A gentle tingling buzz started to form just below Chris’s belly button. It was only about the size of her belly button and very faint. She scratched under her windbreaker as though she could reach the itch deep inside her. It was to no avail, and the buzz only grew.

More things were looking out of place. Two twisted logs suddenly looked like a Rorschach blot of entwined lovers. A reflection in the little lake could have been a woman’s face in the throes of passion. She tried to ignore it, though she knew what Loki would be getting when they got home. And still, the magical buzz in her womb kept growing in size and intensity. 

A stray sparrow fluttered dangerously close to the bikers. That’s when the first one occurred. It was an image in the girl’s mind. Her open mouth; his head on her neck, a passionate moan. It gone in less than a second, but it was jarring. Chris threw her hand up to her neck and looked down, as though expecting the bite mark to still be there. Loki watched from her other side, keeping his chuckle below the roar of the wind.

They continued their journey through the park. More of the landscape looked like indecent exposure. A couple more intimate images filled her head, in only mere flashes. And the buzz in her belly grew stronger.

Loki kept an eye on his lover out of the corner of his eye. Suddenly, her handlebars swiveled, and her bike jumped on the smoothly paved path.

“What was that?” Loki asked with amusement.

“Uh, a rock in the road?” Chris lied in a high-pitched voice. The god of lies could not be lied to. He smirked and turned away to hide his glee.

Chris knew the truth. At that moment, a particularly intimate image flashed before her eyes of a long pink tongue curling deep inside her. It was one of Loki’s special talents, and she teased him about the double meaning of “silver tongue” because of it. She’d jumped, because at the same time, her clit started to vibrate. 

Things were getting intense. If Loki could see her, he’d find her dripping and soaking against her bike seat. Remembering his keen sense of smell, she hoped the wind was strong enough to carry her arousal away from him. Two points of arousal and the ever-increasing mental images were making this adventure dangerous. Chris could barely keep her eyes open. More than once, she’d almost run into Loki, or run off the path. A moan escaped her lips after seeing her tongue on his dick; she did her best to suppress it. But her body would not be denied. Pleasure built constantly until she threw her head back. That was when Loki took control. He lifted a hand and magically held her bike upright as they continued on. He heard her moan his name, “Lllloookkkkiiii… cccoooommmmmmiiinnggggggg…..” he could smell her then, stronger than ever. Slowly, she came back to herself and Loki let go of her magical hold. In fact, all magic released, and the park returned to normal.

Their favorite picnic spot came into view and two pairs of green eyes gazed at each other. They didn’t need words, they both knew. They turned off the path and into the grass, where they stopped behind a clump of grass and under a weeping willow. Loki threw out the blanket and sat down lazily. Chris was not so lazy in joining him.

“You’ve been a naughty boy, haven’t you?” she said menacingly.

“I’m afraid I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Loki lied dismissively. He tried not to look at her to increase the effect.

“You used your magic to play a dirty little trick on me, didn’t you?” Chris accused. She moved in on him with daggers in her eyes. She intended to punish him. Loki had planned on being the one in control, but he was content to let her play for now.

“Merry little Miss Chris, why on Earth would I do such a thing?” Loki asked playfully.

“I don’t know? Perhaps because we aren’t on another planet?” Chris’s voice was still menacing, but somehow also playful. “I expect you to properly—” She grabbed his godly girth has hard as she could over his pants and he winced, jumping lightly. “—satisfy me before we leave.” Then she roughly massaged his cock through his pants while leaning in to kiss him.

“Yes, Mistress,” Loki purred against her Christmas red lips.


	14. Visiting the Aquarium

When Gemma heard that Loki had no idea what an aquarium was, she couldn’t wait to tell her favorite cousin. When Chris heard that Loki had no idea what an aquarium was, she made plans to rectify the situation.

Loki was certain the confusion in his conversation with the twelve-year-old had to do in translating All-Speak. He’d been in every realm of the great tree, Yggdrasil. He’d been as far out as Knowwhere. He had traveled farther than any other Asgardian in only a fifth of his expected lifespan. Surely, there was nothing left to surprise him. So, when Chris insisted on dragging him out to this aquarium he decided to indulge his ever-present, currently-growing lust.

“Don’t think I submit in everything, Miss Chris,” Loki growled against her ear lobe. He stood behind her while they waited in line to buy tickets. She fiddled with the red coat thrown over her arm while he stroked her upper arms and elbows. She felt a zing shoot from her belly to her clit and clenched her thighs futilely. Loki chuckled darkly.

“Two, please,” Chris informed the clerk as she slid over her credit card. The elderly man handed it back with the two tickets, and the lovers joined the line at the entrance.

“Normally, I hate waiting,” Loki moaned against the small orange hairs on the back of her neck. Today, I find these pointless lines giving us more time.” He sniffed her short-cropped hair before kissing her bare neck. His arms had somehow snaked around her waist, now freed of its burden. 

“Loki, please,” Chris pleaded irritably, wrapping her snow-white hands around his even paler ones. “You might actually enjoy this if you pay attention.”

The crowd finally thinned out as they handed over their tickets and passed through the gate. Loki moved slightly apart from Chris and contented himself with stroking her hand as they looked around. A false landscape had been constructed using an abundance of brown and green. 

“I’ve seen a forest before, a wider variety than you,” Loki complained. They took in the false pine scent, the rushing water in the man-made rivers, the recorded forest animals overhead. “This is quite a bit less impressive than any natural forest I’ve seen, actually.”

“Look in the water,” Chris instructed. She leaned over the side of the four-foot transparent wall keeping the water off the floor, peering down at the wildlife through the moving water.

“I’ve seen water before, too, believe it or not,” Loki whined, coming to stand next to her and resting a hand square on her rump. A mother with a preschooler hurried the child up the trail. “I’ve seen rivers, too.” He leaned in close to her ear again. “I’ve seen your river.”

“Loki, behave,” Chris said, but she couldn’t help an embarrassed chuckle. 

“Shy, Miss Chris?” He reached his hand to her far hip and pulled her closer. “Won’t you make another river for me?” Chris squirmed to escape, but he held her fast. “I’ll make you make a river. I’ll eat it up!” Chris’s freckled cheeks blushed as she turned her Christmas green eyes toward his sage green ones. He smirked at the lust he saw there.

“Look down, Loki,” Chris instructed silkily. Loki’s smile broadened. He looked down to her crotch before remembering she was wearing a long skirt. That’s when he saw her hand pointing at the transparent wall. They bent down together. “You can see inside the river, see all the plants and animals.”

Loki peered through the wall and the water, where several ugly catfish floated downriver. His eyes dazzled at the oddly shaped animals. His mind searched for a comparison he could use to dismiss the marvel and continue weakening his lover. “I don’t s—Is that one swimming against the current?”

“Yes!” Chris beamed, glad something finally caught his interest. “Fish were designed to live and thrive in the water. Swimming upstream is as natural and easy for them as walking this trail is for us.” Loki humphed and watched the large mouth stretch to width of the animal’s head, then turned away. 

“Alfheim and Vanaheim have rivers full of creatures like these. The Vanir even served it once as food. I didn’t like it much, a flavor quality I disagreed with. Come to think of it, Muspelheim also has rivers. Theirs are full of lava, not water. I was unable to investigate any life within, however.” Chris allowed Loki to ramble himself into silence while their fingers intertwined.

They walked further up. Several more animals looking very much like the catfish but slightly different lined the faux rivers. Loki pretended to be bored. He stiffened his back in a princely posture, looked down his perfectly triangular nose at other viewers, turned his thin pink lips down, sighed often. But Chris was not fooled. His eyes strayed sideways, trying to capture each new variety of fish they passed.

“I don’t see the fascination in these ugly creatures,” Loki grumbled. He stopped them near a tall tree and brushed the long orange fringe out of Chris’s eyes. “I’d much rather talk about your panties.”

“What about them?” Chris answered unabashedly. She stroked his long black curls on his shoulder before turning away. Loki encased her in his long arms again.

“You aren’t wearing any,” Loki teased darkly.

“I know. I’m the one that didn’t put them on,” Chris teased conversationally. “I had to wash them.”

“In public without panties… You naughty girl,” Loki purred through a sneer. He leaned into her shoulder and breathed deeply. “Hmm… you smell – is that creature carrying a helmet on its back?” Loki asked, eyes catching the aquarium across the path from them.

“What?” Chris had become distracted, enamored with Loki’s possessive tone. The abrupt change took her by surprise. “Loki… No… What are you talking about?” She shook her head to refocus on their adventure.

“There, look,” Loki pointed, spinning her around by the elbow. “What is it? Why is that thing on top of it?” Chris laughed when she realized what Loki was pointing at.

“No, there’s nothing on top of it. That is it.” Chris explained all about turtles and shells as they crossed for a better look.

“That’s nothing special,” Loki sighed as they walked away. “I’ve seen whole civilizations with that sort of hard, stony look about them. They’re called Kronans, and they make pretty good warriors.” Chris sighed. He seemed intent on not enjoying this.

“Look at this one,” Chris tried again. She pointed out a fat, spotted toad and a bright green frog in small boxes in the wall. 

“Oh, frogs,” Loki dismissed, barely looking up. Chris saw him struggle to pry his eyes away. “I once turned Thor into a frog,” Loki reminisced. He held up his palm and a transparent memory of the frog prince appeared sitting in it. Loki locked eyes with a wide-eyed little boy and grimaced. He closed his palm, vanishing the illusion. “I thought you said I’d be impressed.”

“Loki, I thought you enjoyed learning,” she scolded. “Why are you complaining so much?”

“Because I’d rather be touching your skin and not your sweater.” Loki’s hand fixed itself on her waist as they passed through a separation into a bright blue, closed in tunnel. Chris sucked in her breath as she admired the smooth construction of the glass tunnel. A large shark glided over the top of them and down the other side.

“Oh, Loki!” Chris squealed. “Isn’t it amazing?” The prince looked around in awe, his mouth hung slightly open as he tried to see everything at once. He stood rather stiffly as he tried to regain control and continue the game.

A woman with curly white hair handed them a pamphlet. “This will tell you about all of the animals in our aquarium,” she explained. Chris took it while Loki glared down at the worker dismissively.

“Loki, that shark we saw just now, it’s a nurse shark,” Chris enthused. “Loki, look! A tiger shark!” She pointed and dragged him further down the tunnel.

Loki looked in awe at the spotted creature as it swished its tail side to side, propelling itself forward.

“It’s very detailed,” Loki commented, slightly less bored. “The whole display is. I can actually perceive the depth of the space beyond the glass tunnel.”

“What are you talking about?” Chris questioned.

“This exhibit. It’s a hologram. We have one on Asgard. It’s not this well constructed, though.” Loki compared.

“Um, it’s not a hologram,” Chris dismissed, trying not to laugh at the concept. “For one thing, we don’t have that kind of technology. For another, they have regular feeding times.” Chris thrust the pamphlet under Loki’s nose, so he could see the written-out schedule. “I don’t think holograms need feeding.” 

Loki considered these two pieces of undeniable evidence. If holograms could be made this big and this detailed, why were they not in common use? Loki had never seen a hologram outside of the television. Even the aquarium on Asgard did not try to fool its viewers by programming feeding. 

“It’s… real?” asked Loki, voice full of awe. He put a hand to the glass and found it warm. “These creatures really exist?”

“Yes, Loki.”

“Even that one that looks like it would be more comfortable in the sky?” Loki pointed.

“It’s a stingray. Yes, it’s real!” Chris chuckled at his amazement. She had finally convinced him he’d be impressed. But he didn’t allow it to linger. He straightened his back, stoned his face, and wrapped her arm around his. The game was back on.

“You showed me a picture of a tiger. It has stripes. This creature as spots. Why do they bear similar names?” Loki grumbled.

“I don’t know, really. I didn’t name them. But it’s one of my favorite things to point out.” Chris just couldn’t let Loki get her down. She chuckled at the silly nomenclature. Loki allowed himself a breathy laugh as he spread those lips in a charming smile, flashing pearly white teeth.

“Predator mammals, predator fish,” Loki mused as they walked along, pointing out several varieties of colorful fish. “I think you like predators.” Chris found her back slammed against the glass with his body pressed flush against hers. “Kiss me.”

“Loki, no!” she gasped up at him. Something flapped against the glass behind her, then a sting ray glided over the tunnel. 

“Kiss me!” He hissed, lowering his head closer to hers. “You will do as I s—Is that a sword coming out of that fish’s mouth?” But she was already reaching up to comply. She didn’t even acknowledge his curious question. She wrapped her hands around his neck, fingers starting to entwine in his hair. “Stop, look!” he said, pushing her hands down. “I must investigate.”

“Loki, what now?” Chris was becoming angry and turned moodily to see the distracting creature. “It’s a sawtooth shark,” she informed, opening the pamphlet to check her accuracy. 

“What does it do with its teeth in that position?” Loki asked absently, staring in awe as it swam out of view to the back of the tank. 

“Oh, there’s a fish called a slippery dick!” Chris burst into laughter. Loki was momentarily refocused on her as he considered the name. “I wonder if anyone has tested it to find out how slippery it is?” Loki wanted to reply. He’d thought up a good response about personal experiments. But a green creature much like a snake but definitely not a snake appeared from a cluster of long leaves the same color as it. Loki was distracted again.

“This is too much,” Loki said to Chris. He moved his head up and down as though studying something, but Chris knew he was studying the glass. 

“Loki, what are you thinking,” the little woman asked cautiously. “These people aren’t used to seeing your magic.”

“They won’t have to. They won’t understand what I’m about to do, anyway. I put a cloak up until we’re transformed.” Loki kept his back to me and to the gathering crowds as he moved his hands over the glass, palms open and out.

“Loki, I don’t think this is a good idea,” Chris warned. “Your mischief might backfire, and someone could get hurt!”

“Relax, Miss Chris. We won’t be anywhere near the mortals.” The glass became wavy and soft, almost jiggling around the edges. Loki held out a hand toward his hesitant lover. She didn’t take it. To demonstrate, he stepped a leg into the portal, still holding a hand out to her.

“I don’t know about Asgardians and frost giants, but humans can only breathe under water for about three minutes.” In honesty, Chris was so very excited about the proposed adventure: exploring marine life as a marine animal! But her fear of the unknown (primarily magic) kept her arms folded.

“Little Midgardian, when I say come, I expect obedience. And when I say transform, you should expect magic.” Loki spoke darkly, hooding his eyes maliciously, but he was showing immeasurable patience as he kept his hand out and waited for her to relax. “Don’t you trust me?” He actually sounded hurt, and a crease appeared between his eyes as the nerve in his temple flexed. Chris held her breath as she unfolded her arms and took his hand. The devil’s smile lighted his face as he pulled her through! 

Taking her warning into account, Loki wasted no time. He vanished their clothes to one of his dimensional pockets, then transformed them. It was a strange sensation for the novice shapeshifter. Her eyes changed how they saw, everything becoming brighter and clearer. Her sense of smell was heightened ten-fold. Hearing changed in ways she couldn’t even explain. New parts of her moved as gills appeared on the sides of her… body parts she didn’t have a moment ago.

“Inhale,” Loki said. Chris looked around wildly, eyes opened in shock and fear. She was starting to feel light-headed, and she had a sinking feeling. “You must breathe, Chris.” He nudged her, and she inhaled with a sharp gasp. Water filled her lungs and filtered through her gills. Breathing had totally changed, but she didn’t have to think about it. 

She turned her head to orient herself. Almost immediately, she saw a giant shark inches from her face! She screamed and pulled back, slamming into the glass wall that was once a portal. 

“Sh-shhh,” hissed Loki’s voice. The shark swam around her and tried to use its weight to calm her down. “It’s me, it’s me. It’s Loki.”

“Loki?” Said Chris, almost in a shriek. “You turned yourself into a shark?”

“Yes, you too.” Loki mused. His voice was light and entertained, but his toothy shark mouth could not grin.

“How are we talking under water?” Chris asked, trying to find reason.

“I’ve reached my mind out to yours, to touch you and give you my thoughts, and to hear yours.”

“We’re not actually talking?”

“Not with mouths like these,” Loki joked. Chris was starting to look around and becoming embarrassed.

“Um, I feel like I’m sinking. How do sharks swim?” Indeed, it was true. She was practically sitting on the bottom of the aquarium now, her belly rubbing gently on the largest rocks.

“Instinctively actually,” Loki informed. “At least, I think so. Most animals know how to move in their native environments from their moment of birth. Why should sharks be any different?” Chris considered his words. She was starting to calm down, and the freedom of the water, combined with the safety of the walls, made her feel genuine excitement. She swiveled her tail and maneuvered her fins and started to glide along the floor. Loki was close beside her. She stopped suddenly with a jolt, eyes going wide with fear and embarrassment.

“What is it, Chris?” Loki asked. He swam a little forward to look in her eye, then glanced in the direction that eye was facing. He was left confused.

“This is kind of a strange request,” Chris started. “Can you see if there’s anything attached to me… underneath?”

“Attached to you? What do you mean?” Loki asked. 

“I felt something hit something… sensitive.” Loki laughed at the insinuation. “It’s not funny! She burst. “I think I still have the clit ring!” Loki laughed harder but managed to find the breath to speak.

“Swim up a bit so I can get under you. I’ll have a look for you.” Thinking only about where she wanted to go, Chris started rising in the water. Loki swam under her. They turned gracefully in the water until Chris’s belly was in Loki’s line of sight. Metal glinted off her scaly flesh. “Yep, you still have the clit ring,” Loki informed her. “I guess you’ll have to swim carefully not to disturb it.” Loki laughed some more, and this time, Chris joined in. They swam off, chasing each other in the water just for the fun and the play. They were both becoming amorous without realizing it.

Loki was chasing Chris as she giggled through a stream of bubbles when something caught Loki’s attention. He stopped his pursuit to investigate. It took the she-shark a moment to realize she was on her own. Chris spun around and called for her lover. She couldn’t see him, hearing him was out of the question. Instinctively, Chris inhaled and picked up the familiar scent of the magician. Loki was looking at a many-tentacled creature with suckers on the bottom. All of those limbs were connected to a blobby ball. It was pink and speckled and intriguing.

“Loki? What are you doing?” Chris asked as she drew near. 

“Is this some sort of Kraken?” Loki asked, wishing he could poke and prod but lacking the proper appendages.

“That’s an octopus,” Chris informed. “You must be extremely careful. They eject a sort of ink when they feel threatened.”

“Ink? Like for writing?” Loki asked. 

“The ink as many uses, but octopi use it as defensive mechanism. It blinds their attacker long enough for them to get away.” As Loki and Chris had their conversation about the octopus, another conversation was happening on the other side of the glass.

“Mommy, what’s that?” a girl with poofy pigtails asked.

“That’s a shark, darling. There’s two of them,” the mother answered.

“That kind of shark is a nurse shark,” said a man in a water suit. “It’s the gentlest shark we know of. Most of what we know about sharks comes from observing nurse sharks.”

“But there’s something on that one,” the girl pointed out. “It’s shiny, like metal.”

“What? There shouldn’t be any metal in there,” said the man, turning to study the animals.

“I don’t see it, darling,” said the mother. 

“It’s on the belly, near the tail,” the girl explained. She was pointing, but also trying to see it again, as the shark kept moving. Finally, it rolled a bit to the side and both adults saw the object in question.

“By George, your right!” said the man. “I’ve got to inform … uh … the fish doctors, sweetie. Don’t worry about a thing. That little lady will be just fine.”

“It’s a girl shark?” asked the child, eyes lighting up.

“Yes, it is, and the one next to it is a male shark.”

“How can you tell?” Asked a curious child.

“That’s enough questions for today,” stalled the mother. “Let the man do his job.”

Back in the tank, Chris and Loki had finished their investigation of the octopus and were swimming lazy circles around each other. Chris was explaining the genetic similarity between sharks and sting rays.

Suddenly, a pink and yellow fish with a large forehead and a thin slip of a dorsal fin swam between them. Chris turned to watch it pass.

“Loki, that looks like the fish from the pamphlet,” she stated.

“Which one?” Loki mused, turning as well.

“The slippery dick. I think that’s a slippery dick!” Chris turned to follow it amused. The tiny fish did not like being stalked. He swam faster.

“Hey, Miss… Chris, where do you think you’re going?” Loki demanded, turning to follow her.

“It’s a slippery dick,” Chris giggled. “I think I might eat it.”

“No,” Loki barked, sensing where this was going.

“I’ll eat a slippery dick,” she chuckled some more, overcome with the joke.

“Don’t you dare,” Loki growled, jealousy sneaking into his tone.

“I’ll suck on it and feel it slide down…” The little fish couldn’t take it anymore. Paranoia overtook him, and he darted around, looking for an escape, looking for shelter. Chris ignored it and slowed down, which allowed Loki to swim in front of her.

“The only dick you’ll be eating,” Loki snarled, “whether it’s slippery or not,” he moved forward suddenly so that she was forced to move backward, “will be MINE!” He put his many teeth against her left fin. Chris gasped and shuddered. 

“Do that again,” she asked, surprising both of them.

“Bite you? Why?” Loki asked, stopping his dangerous advance. 

“It felt… good,” Chris confessed. Suddenly, a man in full scuba diving gear descended the tank.

“Is that another strange water animal?” Loki asked, looking at it doubtfully.

“No, that’s an actual person in strange water clothes,” Chris explained. “Come on, let’s avoid him. The last thing we need is for them to discover there’s two extra sharks in their tank.”

“Agreed.” The two transformed beings swam away from the human, but his long flippers helped him swim faster than usual, even with a heavy tank on his back. It didn’t help that Loki’s curiosity kept causing him to turn around to look at this strange armor. The human was catching up.

“Loki, I don’t like how close he’s getting,” Chris warned.

“What does he need that metal cylinder on his back for?” Loki asked, looking back again.

“It’s full of oxygen. It helps him breathe so he can stay down here for longer than three minutes,” Chris explained shortly. Her anxiety was really starting to creep up. “Come on, let’s find a way to get away from him.”

Loki turned back and scanned their surroundings. “How about the back of the tank, where the mortals can’t see?”

“It’s worth a try,” Chris agreed. But they didn’t make it. The diver caught up to them and Chris felt a prick in her tail. She sank to the bottom of the tank. “LOKI!” 

The prince jerked around at the panicked cry of his name, alarmed to see his lover immobilized and the human so close to her. “Chris!” He shouted and swam for her. He charged the black figure hovering over her beautiful gray form, hoping to scare him away. It worked. The man flinched back and swam several yards to safety. Loki swam to her side and settled beside her.

“What happened, little Miss Chris?” he asked full of concern.

“I don’t know. He injected me with something. I can’t really move that well. I feel sluggish.” Chris didn’t know what that man shot into her, but it made it hard to move.

“Come on, I’ll stay at your side. We’ll find a safe place to hide until you recover.” Chris tried to obey but moving was very difficult. Loki got too far ahead, and the human was drawing closer again. She fell, and the diver was stroking her side.

“Loki!” Chris called again, fearing this human was trying to push her over. She should have been stronger than him in this form, but the drug weakened her greatly. Loki circled around and swam at the man’s back, pushing him over with a nudge of his face. He was careful to avoid contact with his teeth, because as much as he desired, he knew his lover would not approve of hurting him.

“If he touches you again, I’ll kill him,” Loki huffed.

“No, don’t,” Chris pleaded. “Anyway, I don’t think you’ll have to. He’s moving away.”

“I hope you’re right,” Loki said. The diver had disappeared from their shark eyes.

“What are we going to do?” Chris asked.

“I’m afraid to transform you back to human with that drug in your system. It might be a safe dose for a shark, but could kill a human,” Loki hypothesized. “I’ll go search for a safe spot. Then I’ll come back for you. That way you don’t have to swim all over the tank in your state.” Chris knew he was right. All she could do was sit there. She nodded her giant head, and Loki understood the unsharkly gesture. He swam away with one more worried glance behind him.

Chris and Loki were both wrong, however. Almost as soon as Loki had disappeared, the diver returned, approaching from the other side. Chris didn’t know what business this person had with her. She was only a happy little nurse shark in her made-up home. 

Hands on the glass caught her attention. She hadn’t realized she was so close to the viewing area. A large crowd had gathered to see what the diver was going to do. Chris should have realized. People always gathered at the unusual, and a diver in a tank was certainly unusual. This diver was concerned with one of the deadliest species on earth: shark. So, the interest was doubled.

Chris had only just started wondering what the gawkers were saying when the diver managed to finally push her over. The woman didn’t have to think twice about his interest with her under side. The man stroked her belly starting between her fins. Chris didn’t like it. It felt intimate and wrong. Her human brain was telling her it was an indecent touch while her shark body was telling her it was an uncomfortable one. The man wandered down. It was only a matter of time before he discovered a piece of metal embedded in one of his prize pets. What did he know about fish anatomy? What would he think when he realized what it was? But Chris couldn’t move.

“Daddy, what’s happening to the shark?” asked a shaggy-haired boy.

“The shark is hurt. The diver is helping it,” the boy’s spitting image of a father answered.

“How did it get hurt?” the boy pried.

“I don’t know,” the man sighed.

“Is it that shiny thing?” asked a young woman holding hands with a young man.

“Maybe, but why is it there?” replied the young man. They all noted the location of the shiny thing in relation to the human body. Whatever they did or didn’t know about fish anatomy, they all had their ideas.

Chris shuddered as the man’s touch drew closer. It was disgusting to her. She wasn’t quite sure why, but no sexual pleasure was associated with the human’s touch so close to her fishy sex organs. Chris’s mind screamed in rebellion that someone other than her lover was touching her that close to her sex organs.

The man’s hands left her. Chris couldn’t see him very well. She didn’t know what he was doing down there. She could smell him, he smelled confused. Then his hands were back – right on the flesh around the metal! Chris startled, whipping her head around until the man’s head was almost in her mouth! The action surprised her most of all, but she could smell his shock and surprise. On the other side of the window, mortals gasped and shrieked and drew back from the window.

Chris smelled something familiar, or rather, someone. Loki was near. Had he heard her scream at the stimulus? Uncomfortable roiling spread in the woman’s body from the unwanted touch, but her heart raced with fear as she remembered Loki’s warning. The diver must have sensed something to the same effect, because Chris could smell his fear now. Loki barrel rolled him against the floor, denting his oxygen tank.

“Loki, stop!” Chris yelled as the other shark went in for another attack. One more hit could kill the man. Oxygen was already leaking from his tank. But Loki heard her desperation and turned to gaze at her. The diver didn’t waste his opportunity. He lunged himself from the floor and swam his hardest for the surface. 

“That’ll teach him,” Loki snarled. Chris, knowing humans, doubted they were done with them. Loki was in a heated rage. She had to calm him before they came back, lest his shark instincts took over and he did something they would both regret. On the other hand, the adrenaline coursing through Chris’s body since the man rubbed near the ring seemed to counter the drug and made it easier for Chris to move.

Loki turned toward her. “Are you alright?” he asked all sweetly. “I should have used my teeth.” Chris swam a loop around him. She was still buzzing from the stimulus. Loki smelled her arousal and it went straight to his head. “Christmas,” he growled predatorially. Chris hissed in her mind but did not correct him.

“You want to play, vixen?” Loki purred darkly. Chris was barely in control of her body as she swam over him, making sure he smelled her. Loki was quickly losing control of his body as he pursued her, two giant penis-like claspers descending in front of the gawkers. A few parents turned away and dragged their children to the next part of the aquarium. A single mother stared hungrily while covering her two children’s eyes.

It became a dance in the water. Chris swam closer to the surface. Loki pursued her and swam in circles around her. She pulled away from the circles and put distance between them. Loki pursued and circled her again. Finally, he managed to grab on to her left fin with his mouth. He twisted himself tightly around her, the two becoming one oddly floating entity. More families disappeared as blood leaked from the bitten fin. More still when one of the long claspers disappeared in the she-shark’s belly, covering the embedded metal. Some thought it might be hurting her, but she didn’t try to get away.

Loki and Chris were acting instinctively. Neither of them knew much about shark mating habits. However, everything they did felt good to their bodies and right to their brains. The predatory game of chase heightened their arousal, making them both desire each other. When Loki bit down on her fin, Chris mewled as sweetly for him as when he would give her a hickey at home. Neither of them minded the blood as they thrashed in their passions. When Loki wrapped himself around her, they felt more physical contact than being pressed full bodied against the mattress. And when he entered her, both experienced the heavenly bliss of animal passion. 

The clasper extending from his right pelvic fin was long and smooth. When it entered her, Chris felt sharp barbs penetrate her soft flesh. Instead of hurting, it felt good, and as they moved around, the barbs scratched away the thick lining, making her more sensitive and increasing her pleasure.

It was more than that, though, as the clit ring was forced to glide around more sensitive skin usually hidden on her skin. Their entire bodies burned and tingled with pleasure akin to a mild, ongoing orgasm. Their brains lost all thought, followed by the meaning of thought. Every twitch or thrash to stay afloat only heightened their pleasure.

Both orgasmed in a messy explosion contained within the she-shark’s body. Loki finally released Chris’s left fin, marveling at the love cuts as he usually did the bruises and hickeys. Finally, Loki withdrew, his mind reclaiming control of his body. Chris felt weak again as the mess bled into the water. She wondered how much of her weakness was from the drug and how much of it was from the euphoria. When she was able to glide easily and playfully over the top of the tunnel, she no longer worried about the drug. Its number one defining effect was to immobilize her.

Loki watched and chuckled lightly. He followed her, just for fun, but as he cleared the top of the tunnel, something caught his eye that ended their fun. Four black-clad divers were entering the water now, and more people were preparing a net on a crane. Loki didn’t know what it was all about, but he didn’t like it. He smelled the familiar scent of the first diver, and his renewed fear. The other three hadn’t been threatened enough to be afraid.

“Chris? Chris!” Loki called, searching for her.

“I’m right here, what’s wrong?” she asked, coming to his side.

“I think they’re for us,” Loki said, indicating the four divers.

“I think you’re right.” Looking through the water, Chris saw the net as well. “I think they mean to separate us or remove us from the display tank.”

“Why would they do that?” Loki asked, concern in his voice and in his shark eyes.

“We behaved very aggressively toward that man. And we haven’t been acting very much like sharks. They might be concerned for us, that we’re sick, or concerned for the other residents of the tank.” Chris really didn’t know, but she could hypothesize based on her knowledge of her own species.

“We have to get out of this tank,” Loki said quickly. “Come with me.” They swam as far and as fast as they could until they found a blind spot. Loki cloaked them from the mortals and the divers.

Waving a fin habitually, Loki caused the glass to soften and waver, turning into the portal once more. He transformed them into humans, and they quickly stepped through. Coughing and hacking, they fell to their knees as they expelled the water from their lungs and replaced it with oxygen. Finally recovering, Loki removed the portal from the glass while Chris checked her clit ring was still secure.

Their eyes met suddenly in their separate endeavors. Remembering their extraordinary water encounter, they lunged at each other and kissed passionately, wet and naked on the floor. They felt secure behind Loki’s cloak. Finally, they broke apart and Loki found some more magic. He dried them off and summoned their clothes. But before he clothed Chris, he saw something that gave him great concern. Her left arm was ravaged in the same way as her left fin had been. Loki knew he was the cause of it. He’d hurt her, and it was his fault. 

“I’m sorry, Chris,” he said sincerely. He took her left arm in his hands. “I didn’t know what I was doing, I didn’t mean for this to happen.”

“Loki, relax. It’s a shark hickey, nothing more,” Chris dismissed. “It doesn’t even hurt. In fact, it felt really good when you gave it to me.”

“How can that be? Look how much you’re bleeding,” Loki objected. “Please let me heal you.” Chris didn’t know why he was making such a fuss about it. Her own lack of concern caused her concern. Ultimately, she gave in. She didn’t want to bother with the questions as they walked through the aquarium with a bloody arm.

“Ok, my prince.” Loki closed his hands over the wounds on her arm, moving them up her arm as each part healed. Finally, she was whole again, and he felt comfortable clothing her. They looked around carefully before uncloaking. No one was looking, though the tunnel was crowded, so they became visible.

Loki and Chris walked hand-in-hand into the next chamber, where they were greeted with starfish and seahorses and even one creature with appendages that looked very much like the leaves of the plant it clung to. Sea dragons, Chris had whispered in explanation.

“Hey, did you guys see what happened in that last chamber?” a young woman asked as she entered on the arm of a young man.

“It was so cool! We just watched sharks having sex,” the young man exclaimed.

“Yeah, we know,” Chris enthused as she dazzled her eyes at Loki. He smirked but said nothing.

As they exited the final chamber into the Exploratorium, Loki caught a familiar scent and noticed the diver from before. He pointed him out to Chris and they both shared a little laugh.

“You wouldn’t laugh if you knew what that man has been through,” said a little woman with curly gray hair. “There are two mad sharks in the tank. One of them nearly bit his head off!”

“Oh no, you don’t say,” Chris said insincerely.

“Well, maybe he wouldn’t find so much trouble if he minded his own business,” Loki said hotly, glaring at the back of the man’s head. The woman looked confused as the couple walked away. They pet the sting rays (Loki marveled at the physical contact) and laughed at the horseshoe crabs and bought a few souvenirs in the likeness of nurse sharks to commemorate their surprising adventure.


	15. Horseback Riding

“Ok, Loki. Remember when I was teaching you how to ride a bicycle?” Chris asked carefully.

“Yes,” answered the prince tentatively as he pulled on a leather strap.

“I said it was like riding a horse, only it doesn’t have a mind of its own,” Chris explained, fists clamped around a hard leather knot.

“I remember,” Loki encouraged, glancing up at her.

“This does have a mind of its own!” Chris nearly shouted from the back of the horse. Loki chuckled. “Hey, I didn’t laugh at you when you were learning about bi-yikes!” Chris complained indignantly. But the horse turned its head and moved a leg forward. Though it was a subtle enough movement, to the novice rider, he might as well have been sprinting.

“Missy, relax! Blautrrum is the gentlest beast in the king’s stable. He won’t do anything to harm you, and I’ll never leave your side.” Chris did her best to relax, but she still held a knuckle-white grip on the leather knot.

Blautrrum was a beautiful shade of light brown all over. He had no markings, and his mane and tail – even his eyes – were this pale sienna brown. He seemed quite comfortable in his silver-studded black leather gear, even with so many tassels. Loki’s horse, Gimsteinn, was a darker, redder brown. He had black legs, white ankles, and black main and tail. He also wore silver-studded black leather, with little silver horns on the head gear to imitate his master’s helmet.

Loki swung himself into Gimsteinn saddle, causing his long leather coat tails to flair out dramatically. He sat straight and tall, looking majestic and princely in gold and green and black. His face caught the light, making his shoulder length black curls shimmer and his sage green eyes glint with gold. Chris couldn’t help the smile, feeling again that she was the luckiest person alive to be with him!

But her concentration broke… by the same man who’d captured it. Loki grabbed Blautrrum’s reins and began leading him behind Gimsteinn. The little red-head gasped and lurched forward, instinct telling her that riding flat would be safer. As she rolled back, her clit throbbed painfully. She had just slammed it against her clit ring.

“Merry Little Miss Chris,” Loki chided indulgently. “Your fear is making Blautrrum nervous. If you want him to help you calm down, you must help him relax.” Loki turned Gimsteinn to stand in the other horse’s way. He stamped his hoof irritably, but Blautrrum merely twitched an ear. “Now, lift your head. Straighten your back. The best way to ride is erect, not hunched over.” Chris did her best to comply, her aching clit gave her added motivation to obey Loki’s instructions. When Blautrrum took another step forward (causing Gimsteinn to flick his tail) she did not lurch as before. Loki urged Gimsteinn and the two horses walked on.

Chris was content to let Loki lead her horse for now. She sat stiff-backed, trying to pretend she was a princess, trying to believe she was worthy of a prince. She’d never had self-doubt issues on Earth, but ever since coming to Asgard, she’d seen Loki in a whole new dynamic and it bothered her. It didn’t help that the clothes were foreign as well. She wore large leather boots, tight leather pants, and a leather tunic with metal detailing. It was some of Lady Sif’s old clothes. Chris was slightly demurer than the lady warrior, but the clothes fit well enough for a Midgardian. It was Sif’s colors and Sif’s style and, Chris wasn’t sure how she felt about it. She much preferred the elegant dresses handed down from Queen Frigga. Still, she tried to please her prince.

For Loki’s part, he would have much rather rode off into the hills with his little lover. But he knew she was not ready for that, so he led Blautrrum to the paddock to let Chris get used to the feel of a horse under her. Loki walked them around the paddock once, stopping by the gate to dismount and approach her.

“Chris, it’s time to take the reins,” he said gently. He held up the black leather straps, but she stared at them nervously. “I’m right here. There’s nothing to be afraid of,” Loki said soothingly, a hand on her knee. Chris reached her hand out. It seemed to move in slow motion. It didn’t tremble, but it resisted the command. Chris pushed it forward, lowering it, ever so slowly, as if time stood still. Finally, it was in reach of the reins. Loki placed the black straps in her hand and it snapped shut. She lifted her arms again, concentrating on sitting straight. 

Loki smiled at his brave little lover. “Wonderful,” he cooed. He made sure she held the reins properly. “Hold this part here, and this part here.” He checked her posture. “Keep your heels down, that’s very important.” He gave her one last encouraging smile, then slapped Blautrrum’s haunch to get him walking.

The horse moved forward at an amble. Chris held tight, stiff as a rod. The fence was getting close and she didn’t know what to do. She found herself hunching forward as anxiety built, but her bruised clit objected and reminded her to sit up straight. Blautrrum took charge, though. He turned before hitting the fence and kept walking. Chris found a nervous smile trying to part her lips.

Loki came trotting up on Gimsteinn just then. They slowed down to an ambling walk to keep pace with Blautrrum.

“You know when you’re riding your bike,” Loki started conversationally, “and it’s time to turn a corner or round a bend? What do you do?”

“I turn the handlebars,” Chris replied matter-of-factly.

“Exactly. You turn the handlebars in the direction you want to go,” Loki explained. “Those reins are your ‘handlebars’ for Blautrrum here. The direction you pull them is the direction he’ll go.” Loki demonstrated. He pulled Gimsteinn reins to the left and he moved away from Chris. He pulled Gimsteinn reins to the right and he moved toward Chris. “The next time Blautrrum is about to run into an object, just steer him around it.”

Chris smirked and almost cackled at the silly comparison, but the information was useful. “Yeah, ok, Instructor Loki,” she said with a playful tease. She was relaxing into the smooth lol of the horse’s gait and felt more like herself. Loki curled up the corner of his mouth and trotted away.

But the lesson intrigued Chris. She wanted to try it out. She pulled the reins left to see if Blautrrum would move away from the fence. He did. Chris smiled. She let him walk ahead until the met fence again, then pulled left. Blautrrum obeyed. “Good horsie,” Chris encouraged. She touched the nearest part of the horse that wasn’t leather, wondering if petting had the same effect on horses as it did dogs.

If only they were the only ones in the paddock. Chris had started her second independent circle around the enclosed space when something white and shiny came out of nowhere. It smacked into Chris and Blautrrum before darting around the paddock again. The sienna colored horse stopped in his tracks, but Chris panicked and fell off with a scream!

She attempted to sit up on the pockmarked ground, but bruises and sores erupted all over her body. Her anxiety redoubled, and she started to cry. Loki was at her side in an instant, leathers creaking softly as he knelt.

“Hey, hey,” He soothed, brushing her curly fringe out of her face. “Are you hurt?”

“I just fell off a horse! Of course, I’m hurt,” Chris moaned through her tears. “I can’t do this!” she cried.

“Of course, you can,” Loki encouraged. “I know it, because I saw you doing it just now.”

“Loki, I fell!” Chris wailed. “I hurt myself! I’m just too scared.”

“Sometimes we fall so that we can learn to pick ourselves back up again,” Loki quoted the famous Batman movie. Chris turned away and crossed her arms in a huff. She sucked her teeth when she discovered a particularly sore spot under her ribs. Loki reached over to investigate and heal it with his Seidr.

“Alright, Christmas Light,” Loki started. He only ever used her full name when he needed her full and undivided attention. Surprised, she looked at him again, tossing her bangs out of her Christmas green eyes. “Let’s make a deal. I know what you crave more than anything.” He smiled wickedly.

“Yeah? What’s that?” Chris sulked, knowing full well what the answer was.

“Riding practice,” Loki stated bluntly, sending an image of them in passionate throes to her mind’s eye, just so she couldn’t miss the point. “Every day that your practice riding, I’ll ride you. The better you get at riding Blautrrum here,” Loki indicated the horse standing patiently nearby, “the more I’ll ride you afterward.”

Loki could see the wheels turning in Chris’s head. She’s slept with the Trickster before. He could be a passionate wild beast, almost violent even. Could the god restrain himself enough to uphold the terms of the deal? Chris looked up with watery eyes and a devious (though trembling) smile of her own. “Ok,” she whispered. Loki drew her in for a hug and kissed her forehead.

“Now, where’s that troublesome brother of mine?” Loki growled as he lifted them both to his feet. Chris was looking at Blautrrum, building the courage to get back up. Loki was looking around the edge of the paddock. His eyes landed on five penetrating pairs of eyes and laughing smirks.

“Poor little Midgardian,” taunted Fandral. “Do you need a bottle and a blankie?” Chris cast a deadly glare in their direction, hating having been weak in front of those who were so strong.

“Loki looked so sweet with his new little pet,” Sif cajoled. Chris tensed further. Taunting from Sif, after she’d given up her own clothes and everything!

“Thor!” Bellow Loki gruffly. “I know you sent Konunreini after her on purpose. He never moves without your ordering him to.”

“What of it? I merely proved she’s not ready. She’ll never be worthy of an As, much less a prince.”

“Why do you bother?” Volstagg guffawed, stroking his dark red beard. Loki turned around. To his utter joy, Chris had found a way to get herself back up on Blautrrum’s saddle. She was now shaking the reins and trying to urge him forward.

“That is why she’s worthy of a prince of the Golden Realm,” Loki quipped with a proud smile. “That is why I bother.” He walked away without another look back.

The lovers spent another hour in the riding paddock. At the end of it, Chris knew how to urge Blautrrum forward, turn him left and right, stop him and move backward. They came in for an intimate shower before supper in the dining hall. Now it was finally time for bed, and Chris was eager to test Loki’s patience.

They stripped their fancy dining clothes and met each other on the bed, per usual. Chris moved herself down under him as he moved himself up over her. “Now, Miss Chris, just lay there still on your back. Don’t move. I’ll take care of everything,” Loki purred as he hovered over her, mouth grazing skin between ear and mouth.

He touched her gently, ever so softly, letting the electricity between them heighten her sensitivity. Chris did her best to lie still, arching her neck and mewling as she resisted arching her back. She had wanted to test Loki; she didn’t think it would also test her.

Loki held himself up on one elbow, his long body stretched over hers, over a foot of legs reaching past hers. His other hand wiggled between her thighs and stroked her folds, seeking the silky moisture indicating her readiness. He flipped the ring against her clit gently. Her hips twitched independently. Her toes curled as the liquid rushed toward his fingers. How she needed to cum!

“Loki,” she sighed. “Do it, please. Make me cum!”

“Ah-ah, Missy. We’re going slow, only as much as your lessons today.” Loki moved his mouth from her face to her neck and breasts. “You learned the basics of horse riding today, so we practice the basics of sex today.” Chris made a curious sound in the back of her throat that made Loki breathe a chuckle. “I’m going to treat you like a virgin and deflower you again.”

Loki was moving very slowly. How could he maintain such control? Chris was about to go mad with desire! He pried open her outer labia and pressed the tip of his penis at her opening. So eager, so ready, Chris battled the urge to hold her hips still. She lost. Loki placed a hand gently on her hip to help her hold still. 

He forced the tip past the inner labia and waited, rolling his hips to tease the entrance. Chris moaned and sighed lustfully, lifting her head to see the toned hip and thigh muscles torturing her. Loki slid in another couple of inches. The little lady threw her head into the pillow, causing her orange fringe to fall backward, and pressed her green eyes closed hard. Loki smiled broadly. He teased some more by making minute thrusts, barely moving, but enough to feel.

Chris was panting hard, so the raven-haired god gave her another couple of inches. It was utter torture for him to move so slowly, to slide in gently and slowly when he desired nothing more than to attack his delicious pussy with all his might. But the tease of watching his lover’s tortured face and hearing her desperate whimpers from her gaping mouth was a level of delight he rarely experienced.

Sweat started to bead on the snow-white skin of the desperate woman. Loki felt a pain down below as his cock complained of the slow game. Giving in to both, Loki thrust the last several into the throbbing tunnel until his balls hit her soft flesh. She gasped so beautifully, raising head and shoulders at the surprising stimulus. Loki, also rolling in increased pleasure, allowed a pleasurable growl. But he reined in the beast eager to make her scream. He was determined to be gentle as promised.

It was a slow build. Loki rolled his hips gently and deeply, pulling almost all the way out and rolling, ever so gently, all the way back in. Their passion grew, and their bodies burned. Loki dragged it out, slowly, taking as much time as he could force himself to take. The result was a long slow build that rolled right into the blissful high of their orgasms.

“If that’s how you deflower a virgin, I should have waited until I met you. We should definitely do that again,” Chris panted.

Loki rolled off and cleaned up his little lover. Then he pulled her close for a long cuddle until they fell asleep in each other’s arms. It would be this way until Chris could ride as well as Loki.


	16. Block Party

The pasta salad was on the counter. The keys were by the open door. Loki had Chris’s skirt lifted over her back and his lengthy cock slowly grinding into her slick canal over the back of the couch. 

“Loki, we should go,” the little red-head moaned, but her body sent another message. As though of their own accord, Chris’s hips jutted back into Loki’s groin.

“Are you sure that’s what you want?” Loki growled breathlessly. He picked up his pace. Chris could not respond as she threw her head back, arching her back.

Chris was quite petite, but she still had such delicious curves, and Loki fully enjoyed the curves currently exposed to him. His hands roamed lower back, hips, plump little buttocks, even the parts beneath his member he could reach.

Noise was gathering outside. More people were joining the early arrivals.

“Perhaps we should finish this later,” Loki stated as he leaned in to cup one of his lover’s B-cup breasts under her sweater.

“I thought you weren’t interested,” the sassy woman retorted. She moved Loki’s other hand from her butt cheek to her clit. He eagerly fulfilled the unspoken command, fondling the sensitive bundle of nerves along with her clit ring. He picked up his pace.

A high-pitched laugh echoed through the open door. Someone was at the foot of the walkway. “It looks like their front door is open,” said an annoyingly high-pitched voice.

“Loki?” asked a concerned red-head. The Trickster said nothing. He picked up his pace. The high-pitched laughter rent the air again. Chris was growing nervous of discovery, but she was also feeling the burn of arousal. Her end was nearing, and she didn’t want a nosy neighbor interrupting it. “Loki?” 

“I’ll tell them, don’t worry,” the annoying voice said. Loki growled and picked up his pace. Chris wanted to moan, to let out her pleasure and pain, to let the whole world know who made her so happy. But sex wasn’t for sharing. She bit her Christmas red lips and held her vocal cords still. Gaspy breaths were her only sounds. Loki was not so careful. He let out groans and huffs with every thrust, squeezing the tiny boob in his hand all the harder.

“Hello, neighbors,” called the high-pitched voice. Chris groaned under her breath. Loki was pounding into her like a wild stallion, and this do-gooder was distracting her! “Don’t be scared now, it’s just little old me,” said the intruder. She was clearly making her way up the walkway.

Loki suddenly slammed his cock into his lover with full force, lurching the couch forward a few inches. His cum shot out of him like a fire hose and Chris could feel it lining her uterus. She put her hand over her lower belly as if she could feel it with her fingers.

But Chris hadn’t finished yet, and Loki would never leave her hanging. He continued to thrust and point, his balls bouncing off her flesh with a delightful (if yucky) noise. Little squeaks forced their way up from her belly as she tried not to give up their activities. Loki’s grunting became more strained, as though this might pain him. 

Hard-soled shoes clacked on the stone stairs before their door. “Hello?” called the neighbor. Chris whipped her head in the direction of the open door, her long fringe flipping out of her face. Loki moved his hand from her breast and grasped the short hair on the top of her head, just long enough to grip. Chris’s back arched again, and she cried out as her orgasm rolled over her.

“Oh, my,” said a breathy high-pitched voice from their door. Chris couldn’t hear it as her orgasm washed over her. Loki was intent on seeing her through it, humping a few more times while staring at the woman at the door.

“What,” Loki said curtly, distractedly. The woman put a hand on her chest and swallowed hard, breathing heavily all of a sudden. “Do you need something?”

“You’re uh… shouldn’t… in-in-indecent!” stuttered the distracted neighbor.

“Indecent? I’m in my own house, with my own little lover. I hope you’re referring to your own actions as indecent. I don’t recall inviting you to watch.” Loki had stopped moving as he felt Chris’s orgasm fade away. He held her pinned to the couch, however, one hand on her hip, one hand in her hair. Chris couldn’t bear to look around at the door and found herself tongue-tied in the presence of her neighbor. She let the silver-tongue do all the talking.

“Yes, well…” stammered the woman, trying to regain her composure. The god of mischief decided to play with this intruder. He lifted Chris up and cupped her breast again, nibbling on her shoulder with the intent of leaving a love bite or hickey. Chris only moaned. It was so embarrassing, but he could always make her feel good. “I just came to tell you…” the woman huffed, stalling again. Loki turned Chris’s head and licked her Christmas red lips. They began kissing lewdly. “The block party has been moved…” she just couldn’t seem to finish that one simple sentence. Loki moved his hand from Chris’s hip to her mound and squeezed, making the clit ring pop out. “… moved to the … the park building. It’s flurrying out.” With that, she turned and literally ran the other way! 

Loki burst out laughing as he released her mound and her breast. “Loki, that was mean,” Chris complained as she tried to pull away. 

“Oh, no, Miss Chris,” Loki said darkly, pulling her in again. “We’re going to save this for later.” He put a hand over her lower abdomen for a moment, then pulled out. The expected flood of sex juices never came. Chris looked curiously at her lover but said nothing. What could he be planning with the seed stored inside her? The curiosity excited her all over again. “Don’t forget the pasta salad,” Loki reminded as he picked up the keys by the door. Chris complied, and they followed their nosy neighbor to the new block party location.


	17. Raking Leaves

Loki had seen the seasons change. He knew of the winter realm, Jotunheim, but he’d also seen it snow on Asgard and Vanaheim. He had suffered the ghastly heat of Svartelheim, but he’d also experience the hot summers of Asgard and Alfheim. And yes, he’d watched the leaves change colors and fall from their branches on many of these realms. What the young prince was less familiar with was the concept of owning one’s own trees.

But Chris had wanted a tree in the yard of the house that she and Loki shared together. All summer, their oak tree had been bright green. As autumn set in, they became pale orange, almost matching the color of Chris’s hair. Now the leaves were on the ground and they’d delayed long enough cleaning them up.

Asgard had its street sweepers and public gardeners and such. He himself tended the plants in the royal garden with his mother, Frigga. But the grounds-keeping had always been for lesser beings – servants. Loki was gaining a new appreciation for those he often overlooked as he dragged the grass-comb through the yard, gathering a pile of leaves. 

“Does everyone do this,” Loki asked, looking around. Several yards were orange or yellow with accumulated leaves. A few were a dull green with leafy spots. One neighbor across the street was also raking.

“Everyone is supposed to,” Chris informed, glancing around as well. The day had turned out sunny, but a bit blusterier than expected. She was glad for the hats and gloves that protected their skin.

“Are we about done?” Loki asked, scanning the yard for hideaway leaves. They had already made such a large multi-colored pile under the bare branches of their oak tree.

“I’m going to get this bit under the drain pipe,” Chris said as she flipped her long curly fringe out of her hair. “But Loki, I think we left the bags inside. Do you mind getting them?”

“Anything for you, Miss Chris,” Loki smiled. He set his rake against the side of the house and disappeared. Chris was as good as her word, but she was unaware she was being watched.

“Christmas isn’t it?” said an unfamiliar voice far too close to her. A neighbor from across the ally had snuck up on her from their back yard. “Christmas Light? That’s a magical name.”

Chris spun around to look at the intruder. She found herself face-to-face with spiked brown hair and lustful hazel eyes. His smile was a dirty sneer that made the little woman uncomfortable. “It’s Chris,” she said simply. She wanted to keep raking, but she didn’t trust the man enough to turn her back on him.

“Chris, huh? You like magic, don’t you? Is that why you waste your time with that greasy string bean?” the man said with an oily tone.

“You dare come into my yard and insult my man?” Chris said. She meant it to sound offended and hostile, but it only came across and timid and scared.

“Don’t get me wrong, anyone can fall for his charm, but Darling he’s not even human,” the stranger carried on. He was getting far too close to the red-head. She found her back against the wall.

“So far, he’s behaved with more human decency than you,” Chris spat, folding her arms and making up her mind not to be intimidated.

“You’re too beautiful to be wasted on an alien,” he oozed as he put a hand on her upper arm. She felt suddenly greasy. She unfolded her arms to bat his hand away, but someone else had the same intentions of removing him from her proximity.

Loki seemed to come out of nowhere. His alabaster hand shot up and seized the stranger by the back of the neck, pinching and causing some amount of pain. The man tensed, dropping his hand automatically and raising his shoulders to his ear.

“You might want to be more careful who you try and court,” Loki growled. He man wheezed as he tried to speak, but Loki wasn’t interested. He turned a kind tone to his little lover. “Did he hurt you?”

“No, Loki,” Chris said calmly, wiping at her arm as though to remove the grimy feeling. “But I think you’re hurting him.” Loki made sure the man could see his face. It was apparent when the stranger’s face blanched and his eyes widened in fear. 

“Do not come onto our property again,” Loki hissed softly. He did not need to add an “or else”. His expression spoke of daggers. The man made a painful nod of comprehension before Loki threw him (gently, considering his inhuman strength) stumbling back. The stranger ran off.

“Are you sure you’re ok, Missy?” Loki asked, inspecting her with his soft, loving gaze again. 

“I’m fine, honestly,” Chris assured him. She stepped closer and put a hand on his chest. “I’m better than fine now that you’re here.”

“I’m glad to hear of it,” Loki smiled. He was going to lean in and kiss her, but a playful spark in her eye made him hesitate. “What is it?”

“I was just thinking,” Chris said slowly, mischief painting her tone. “It would be a shame to waste that huge pile of leaves.”

“What do you mean by waste?” Loki asked. 

“Could it be you don’t know the purpose of a fresh pile of leaves?” Chris asked playfully. “Didn’t they teach you that on Asgard? Or was it neglected in your princely training?”

“I’m afraid I don’t follow,” Loki said, tilting his head in confusion.

“I’ll show you,” Chris whispered excitedly. She stepped around the tall man and sprinted! With a mighty lunge, she plopped into the pile of leaves and disappeared.

“Chris!” Loki bellowed when he couldn’t see her. He dove in and scrambled to find her. He heard her laughter peal through the layers of leaves. She surfaced with a radiant smile and a cluster of organic debris clinging to her short hair. Loki couldn’t help himself. He smiled affectionately and joined her delighted sounds.

“Come on,” Chris mused as she dove again. Loki followed, himself coming up with bright orange and yellow clinging to his black locks. Chris smiled adoringly and put arms around his neck to draw him in for a kiss. Her eyes changed suddenly with that familiar need making them dazzle.

“Is this all these leaves are good for?” Loki asked in a mock innocent tone. Chris merely shook her head, her Christmas green eyes dazzling brighter. Suddenly, Loki felt fingers on his zipper, a cold hand in his pants, a palm stroking his rod. “Oh, my most precious mistress,” Loki exclaimed. He pulled her in for a more passionate kiss and together they descended under the pile of leaves.

It was messy business. They had several layers of clothes to bypass as it was so cold. The leaves prickled and embedded themselves everywhere. They had to keep the leaves piled enough to hide their lustful actions. They had to keep their lewd noises to a bare minimum so as not to draw attention.

Still, they managed to line up the puzzle pieces and work out their passion. It was less comfortable than either of them could imagine. They tried to arouse each other enough to distract from the outside noises, but when a child said, “Look, Daddy, that one’s moving,” they both agreed to stop. They panted heavily under the now-stilled pile of leaves until the footsteps faded, then they scrambled from their hiding place and into the house.

They were both a mess. Leaves were everywhere. Loki even had bits of leaves in his pubic hairs. That made Chris glad she kept her mound smooth and clean, but a tiny twig had embedded itself painfully between her clit and her ring. They cleaned themselves off only just enough before diving in for another bout, this time against the living room wall. Loki finished with a grunt, Chris with a happy squeal. Then, they had to go back out to pick up the pile of leaves.  
Chris and Loki entered the little square with the three stone benches and the bubbling fountain. It was their favorite place to visit when they left the palace because it was secluded yet afforded a great view for people watching. They sat close together. It was autumn in both their realms, and it was getting colder. 

Chris was in a dress besides, one of the Asgardian dresses Frigga had passed to her. She enjoyed the soft swishy fabric flowing around her hips and legs. But every little draft sent a burst of cold air up her legs. It didn’t help that she was wearing her clit ring. The cold air trapped under her skirt chilled the metal, while the very act of walking caused it bounce steadily against her sensitive nub. She was cold and horny and didn’t think either issue could be solved in this little paved square. Loki had had to endure her tense mood for the better portion of their walk. 

“Darling, I have an idea,” Loki offered after yet another disapproving comment at the passersby. “Can you stay here and wait for me?” He put his cape over her shoulders for added warmth. “I’ll be back in a moment.”

“Yeah, go ahead, whatever,” Chris pouted. “Don’t be surprised if I’m a meat popsicle when you return.” Loki only smiled indulgently and kissed her on the forehead. Her Christmas red lips were pursed too tightly for his affections.

In Loki’s absence, sounds became sharper. She heard the murmur of the people, the gurgling of the fountain, and a strange scraping she finally realized was a rake on dirt and grass. A hand landed somewhat heavily on her shoulder, causing her to jump.

“Hello, poppet,” said the jovial voice of a blond haired, blue eyed Asgardian warrior. Fandral smiled cheekily at her as he sat down, stroking his pointed goatee as if in thought. “Abandoned by the weasel, huh?” he asked sympathetically.

“No, he just went—” Chris started. Fandral cut her off.

“You deserve better than him,” the dashing one continued.

“Excuse me?” Chris asked, becoming offended. Fandral ignored her.

“Look at him, he’s no warrior. Hardly any muscle on those frosty bones of his.” Did this man just like the sound of his own voice? Chris was becoming more and more annoyed as he babbled. “And he’s untrustworthy. They call him the god of mischief for a reason, you know.”

“Excuse me?” Chris said again more vehemently. Fandral lowered his hand from his face to his lap, continuing as though she hadn’t spoken.

“I can take care of you,” Fandral offered. He looked at her out of the corner of his eye, a practiced look that must have turned heads of many a maiden of Asgard. “I can fill all the needs of a helpless mo-maiden.” His hand strayed from his own knee to hers. “Leave this greasy weakling and let me take care of all your needs.”

Chris didn’t like his tone or his subtle suggestions, but most of all, she didn’t like his blatant abuse of a royal prince. “EXCUSE ME!” she said one more time, and this time, it was with such venom that Fandral could not ignore it. He flinched back and withdrew his hand. Suddenly, Loki was there with a small package.

“Fandral,” he said by way of greeting, picking up on the tense atmosphere. Loki darkened his eyes in the direction of his fellow warrior, but even Chris felt a shiver in her spine as she’d caught some of the energy of the glare. 

The blond stood and cross the small square to where Loki watched. He made to move some of the long locks from Loki’s shoulder, but the prince caught his hand and squeezed. Fandral tried to laugh, but the increasing pressure turned it into a whimper. Chris snickered at his pathetic sounds. When Fandral cringed and his eyes watered, Loki finally relented.

“Leave my woman alone,” he growled harshly as he pulled the blond in by the powerful grip on his arm. Loki waited. Fandral nodded his understanding, pain tightening his voice out of his throat. Loki pushed him away, causing him to stumble. He shouted what was likely an Asgardian vulgarity before swaggering off. “Are you alright, Miss Chris,” Loki asked, inspecting the red-head with concern and love in those once-terrifying eyes.

“Yes, he never hurt me. He only offended and insulted me,” Chris explained.

“I’ll have him for that,” Loki said dangerously, looking in the direction his companion had disappeared.

“I have a better idea,” Chris offered, mischief lighting her eyes.

“What’s that,” Loki said distracted, but when he turned to look at her, those dazzling Christmas green eyes captured his full attention.

“Look over there, behind these large stone vases. See what they’re doing behind them?” Chris pointed out.

“They’re raking the leaves, what of it?” Loki did not follow Chris’s hint.

“Could it be that Asgard doesn’t know the purpose of a fresh pile of leaves? Or has your prince’s education been lacking?” Though her words were taunting, her smile indicated she was only teasing.

“Is this another Midgardian tradition?” Loki asked with mild concern.

“Indeed, it is,” Chris affirmed. She took Loki by the hand and led him between the flower vases to the hidden cove of trees behind them. It was very beautiful, though most of the orange and red leaves were on the ground, revealing a large chunk of pale blue sky, the nebula twinkling at them even during the day.

“What are we doing?” Loki asked, hoping the groundskeepers were ignoring them as thoroughly as they pretended to.

“Watch,” Chris ordered. She gave him a catch me if you can look, then sprinted at the nearest pile of leaves. Loki laughed as she jumped but faltered when she disappeared into the soft mass.

“Chris?” he called as he waded into the pile, as well. He heard her giggles before she surfaced, beaming and laughing and red in the face. Her freckles stood out stronger than ever. She threw a handful of foliage at the prince before disappearing once more. Loki followed.

“Is this all a pile of leaves is good for on Midgard?” Loki asked when they’d surfaced again.

“Isn’t this enough?” asked the mortal. She meant for it to sound playful, but she was still cold and frustrated. It had a snippy tone she hadn’t intended. Loki had to help as much as he could.

“I can think of at least one other use.” He pulled her close and kissed her deeply. Then they both lowered into the leaves and allowed themselves to be covered.

The pile shook, giggles abounded, smut tickled the noses of the groundskeepers. Still, they kept their heads down and raked their leaves, ignoring the occupied pile while they could. It could mean their heads if they interrupted a member of the royal family.

Inside the pile of leaves, things were a bit messy. Leaves clung to Loki’s black locks, Chris’s pale orange fringe, even the Trickster’s pubic hairs. Chris was glad she kept her mound smooth and clean. However, a small twig had managed to wedge itself painfully between her clit and her ring. Loki had to help extricate it.

“Loki, this isn’t working!” Chris groaned heavily as she emerged from the fray. She tried to lower the dress under the leaves. She made an irritated noise in the back of her throat.

“Little Miss Chris,” Loki said, coming out of the pile behind her. “Not so merry at the moment. I’ll take you home and satisfy that itch properly, shall I?”

“Finally,” the little woman huffed, doing her best to shake stray debris from under her skirt. “Thanks,” she added as an afterthought.

“Oh, and there’s this,” Loki added as they cleared the large vases and entered the little square again. “The warmest Asgard has to offer.” He handed her a fine set of fur-lined winter accessories. Chris’s eyes widened at the beautiful silver fur. She quickly slipped into the mittens and hat, a new smile lifting her Christmas red lips.

“Thank you,” she said sincerely this time. One of her two issues was finally taken care of, and the other would soon follow.


	18. My Birthday!

Kiss landed on my naked shoulder. Broke the dream. Another kiss. Sleep dissolved into consciousness. Another kiss. Reality caused my head to spin. I was on my side, facing the wall, arms wrapped around a pillow to help me breathe. Loki was leaned over me, his black tresses gliding against my skin as he leaned in for more kisses. I moaned. He moved the hair to reveal the back of my neck. More kisses and moaned. The last one sounded like his name.

“Good morning, Love,” Loki purred. I parted my eyelids slowly, turned my head awkwardly over my shoulder to be met with his eager half smile and lovingly sparkling green eyes. He kissed behind my ear. He kissed my jawline. He reached around to cup my full round breast in his long elegant white fingers. I turned slowly. Whatever was revealed to him, he praised with his mouth and hands.

“Good morning, my prince,” I mumbled with another happy sigh. The Asgardian morning sun filtered through the intricate lattice over the windows and illuminated my breasts. Loki couldn’t help himself. He bent down and took a nipple into his mouth, sucking and suckling lustily. The sounds he made tickled my insides, but the sensation… My breasts had never been very sensitive to my touch or my first husband’s touch. I thought I’d never know the joy of breast play that others talked about. As Loki went to work on one breast after the other, I thought he must have used his Seidr to heighten my sensitivity, because damn! I could almost orgasm from that alone!

But the younger prince of Asgard knew I needed more stimulation than that. He worked his way down, caressing my curvaceous arms and hands, cherishing my abnormally large belly and broad, curvy hips, indulging in the thickness of my thighs, slowly down to my short, broad feet, and back up to the sweet spot.

I stayed still under him, pressing my head into the pillow, closing my eyes to more fully enjoy the work of his hands and mouth. As he came back up, I chanced a glance. His raven curls curtained his chiseled face so that he looked wild and passionate. His pink lips parted hungrily, not quite smiling as his teeth and tongue made an appearance. I squealed at that alone, imagining what he might do. His eyes only spoke of all the naughtiness on his mind, fueling the sexy thoughts in my own mind. A low growl rumbled from his chest as he ascended, no doubt smelling my arousal.

He kept his eyes on me as he lifted my hips and spread my knees apart. I found I could not remove my eyes from his; I wasn’t sure I wanted to. He sniffed deeply and smiled broadly. Then, he stuck his tongue out for my benefit before diving in. Most men would not waste their time tonguing a woman over 200lbs. Her obscene weight combined with so many fatty layers presented too much work. Not so for Loki.

I felt his warm tongue on my clean, sensitive skin. His saliva left a trail of cool wetness when exposed to air. My outer labia had already parted in my arousal and having my legs spread so far apart. Loki wasted no time going for the inner labia and clit. He cherished my clit. He seemed to love it the most. Some days, he could spend hours just suckling and teasing my clit through orgasm after orgasm. I was afraid he had something like that planned today. He took special care to moisten it and stimulate it before drawing out the gentle touches that brought the waves of ecstasy. Loki moved down to lap up my honeyed juices as I moaned and sighed from his expert attentions.

The next move was a treat I was rarely afforded. Loki pressed his tongue through my inner labia and searched out my g-spot. His tongue was long and had an expert ability to curl up, so he could easily drive me wild just with that. My true love didn’t stop there this time. His tongue snaked and curled and stretched and wiggled inside my canal. I felt the pink muscle reach deeper inside me than humanly possible. He had transformed his tongue to increase my pleasure. The long appendage reached all the way to my cervix, tickling and circling the little opening, but never pushing through. The rest of the length squirmed and wriggled in an attempt to hit all the sensitive areas at once. I cummed hard on this appendage, then I squirted! Loki was the first to cause this reaction in me.

When my squirting stopped, and my head cleared, and hips lowered, and my jaw unclenched, and my eyes opened, Loki chuckled at me arrogantly. He did like seeing me come undone at his touch. He crawled up my body, hands on the mattress on either side of me until they rested beside my head on the pillow. His legs stretched out at least a foot below mine.

“I’m coming in,” he said possessively, sending a tingle of expectant longing down my spine. He slid in easily, giving me a moment to adjust to his length and girth. Then he punched a hole through my cervix. I was used to this by now, Loki never went “half way” as it were, preferring to bury his length balls deep. It still caused an oof of protest from me. 

He started with a slow glide. I always preferred when he built up slowly. He heaved and grunted. I sighed and panted. We sucked each other’s necks. Passions built along with the fire under my skin.

Loki had left me wondering before if he could read my mind. Once again, he did the exact right thing at the exact right time. When I was just starting to long for it, Loki picked himself up on his arms and began a steady humping, careful that I felt every inch of him sliding in and out. My sighs hitched up to moans. I reached my arms up around his neck and entwined my fingers in his hair at the scalp. Loki growled again. His long hair in front swung to the rhythm of his thrusts while a smile played on his parted lips. He was exquisitely, even first thing in the morning.

Loki was getting serious now. He adjusted himself, then began a deep, hard, passionate thrusting. He cupped my breasts and squeezed. It was my turn to growl. He slowly increased his actions until he was jackhammering my uterus with his penis. His chest was in my view now, finely toned muscles under alabaster skin, with just a small blaze of chest hair down the sternum. I wanted to touch, stroke, anything. I reached out and met him with my fingertips, but it wasn’t enough. I half sat up, feeling a pang inside as his forceful blows changed angle, so I backed down. Pleasure returned quickly and I found myself rolling my head on the pillow.

Loki picked up speed, force, thrust, until he was a wild animal, a ferocious beast, taking anything and everything from me. I was all too willing to give it. My moans became whimpers and cries as my orgasm neared. Loki’s breath huffed out of him in gruff tones according to his pounding. He was getting close, too.

Fireworks erupted before I felt Loki’s hot spurt. When I came down from my high, my womb was already swelling with his seed. I put my hand over the spot, despite the thick layer of fat in between. He was panting hard, smiling down at me. He didn’t care about my double chins or fatty neck. His eyes were full of happiness and love. He shifted his weight to one hand and lifted the other, stroking my collar bone. Dark brown metal branched out and around my neck, studded with golden leaves and little topaz fruits.

“Happy birthday, love,” Loki smiled. I stroked the delicate present sitting daintily on my neck and chest, a smile splitting my lips. 

“Thank you, my prince.” I reached my head up and he bent down and kissed me into the pillow. He started rolling his hips again. 

“I’ve made sure no events are on my calendar for today,” Loki informed lustily. “I hope you’ve slept exceedingly well, because I’ve got all day to wear you out again.” He thrust a hard stab before backing down to a gentle roll again. “I’ve asked Puck to bring all our meals here. The royal household knows not to look for us today.” Three punishing stabs before backing down to a gentle roll again. “Today, I am your servant, and your servant is going to pleasure you until you beg for mercy!” He stabbed again, that slow, deep hard thrust that made my whole body jerk, and this time kept it up. I could not answer. I could only stare at his beautiful face as he started to make good on his promise.

Nov 18: Bonus! (whump becomes smut)  
Loki carried Chris into the house, the cab driver following with the crutches. He placed her down gently on the bed and set her ankle comfortably on some pillows before returning to the door to pay the helpful man.

It had been a painful afternoon, to say the least. Loki had heard some strange banging and scraping on the outside of the house. When he went to investigate, his heart nearly stopped. Chris was on a ladder throwing handfuls of thick black muck on the ground.

“Christmas!” Loki had cried before he could stop himself. She hated to be called that.

“What?” She spat, some of her anger flowing over into her tone.

“Chris, love, why don’t you let me do that?” Loki offered, trying not to sound fearful as she reached carelessly far. “I’m far more durable than you, and a fall from that height won’t even hurt, much less damage.”

“I’m fine, Loki,” Chris said dismissively. “I do this at least once a year. I’ve never gotten hurt yet.”

Loki worried. He paced under her, watching her every move lest he should have to catch her. Chris noticed. 

“Loki, stop! Why don’t you make yourself useful and go get the wheelbarrow? We have to put this gunk in the compost bin,” Chris ordered irritably. Loki didn’t want to leave her, but his presence was only annoying her, and he really could be more useful.

When Loki was on his way back, a scream pierced his ears. His head shot up, his heart raced, his breaths became short and fast. He sprinted to the ladder on the side of the house.

“Chris!” He bellowed upon seeing her. His heart was in his throat and his stomach churned. She was in the air, hanging upside down, and unconscious. Blood trickled from a cut on her forehead through her long fringe and onto the ground … so much blood! And her ankle was wrapped in a rope, cocked at an awkward ankle. Loki had had his fair share of broken bones to recognize one when he saw it.

Loki pulled his gaping mouth shut, dragged his eyes back into his head, and forced himself into action. He climbed up the ladder enough to untangle his lover’s leg from the rope, then carried her unceremoniously over his shoulder to the ground. He cradled her head, trying to wake her up, searching for signs of life. There was so much blood! And the ankle… could humans recover from such a severe break?

Chris moaned but did not wake up. Loki breathed a sigh of relief as he realized she was, at least, alive. His head reeled. What was it she had said about emergencies? Chris’s sparkling gold phone laid on the ground next to her, where it must have fallen out of her pocket. Loki picked it up and dialed the emergency number burned into his memory.

An ambulance came. Loki insisted on riding along, using his superior strength to overpower the medics who wanted him to stay behind. The doctors did their work, encasing the damaged ankle in a cast (so crude, thought the advanced alien). They assured him that head wounds bleed bad but are never as bad as they seem. They came home in a cab and Loki was determined to be an attentive healer and hand maiden.

With business out of the way, Loki returned to his lover in the bedroom. The white cast on her right leg seemed comfortable enough, but the toes sticking out the end were a strange blueish color. A large white bandage covered the cut under her bloodied bangs. Loki would have to wash her hair as soon as possible. She had other scrapes and smudges that would need washing, as well.

“Loki, lie with me,” Chris said thickly through the concoction the doctors had given her. Loki didn’t like it. Medical technology on this planet was so far behind! But how could he ignore her outstretched hand, the pleading in her eyes?

The vigilant prince crawled into the far side of the bed and settled next to her. Chris tried to move her hand around to stroke him, caress him, hold him, anything. Finally, she settled it down and it landed right on his crotch. Loki winced but said nothing. She wasn’t herself, after all, with all these drugs in her system. He simply moved the hand back to her own side.

Chris would not be deterred. She picked up her hand and plopped it down again on his crotch. A smile played on her drug-dazed face as she realized it was harder the second time than the first. She started stroking.

“Chris, I don’t think this is a good idea,” Loki said, moving her hand away again.

“Please, Loki,” she whined thickly. “I crave you!”

“Dear little Miss Chris, your bones are broken. If I have my way with you, you could shatter,” Loki worried. The woman’s brain was moving sluggish and she couldn’t think of a suitable argument.

“Fine then. Hands only,” she bargained, moving her hand back to his lengthening rod. Loki couldn’t deny he wanted her, as well, but he was worried for her. Midgardians were so fragile, after all.

“Ok,” he agreed, adjusting his hips for better access. Chris lifted her head slightly from the pillow as she unzipped his pants and dug out his cock. How good her hand felt around his aching member!

Movement to his right caught his attention. He was neglecting her needs! Chris had thrust her hips forward painfully as she longed for his touch. Loki lifted her dirty skirt and found her sensitive folds.

Together, they laid side-by-side, seeking each other’s pleasures, relishing in the pleasure they received. Only each other’s moans could indicate how much they were enjoying, as they kept their backs flat and heads down. It was some sort of unspoken agreement, an in-the-moment decision to enjoy it this way. They were gentle. Loki was gentle with Chris because she was injured. Chris was gentle with Loki because she was drugged.

Finally, they felt each other’s pleasure coat their hands. Chris mewled a sigh of contentment before finally relaxing. “Thank you, my prince,” Chris sighed heavily. Then her breathing regulated and Loki guessed she was asleep. He grabbed the tissue box and cleaned them both up, then joined her in a cozy nap.


	19. Spelunking

Gruff animal noises bounced down the passages, echoed off the stone walls, reached the warriors in an eerie hollow sound. It sounded like an aggressive beast, but what kind of cave-dweller sounded so big and so violent?

At first, they pursued the husky growls in hopes of a hearty meal, the four men and the fierce Lady. As they drew near, a high-pitched scream pierced the cool air. The prince and his companions quickened their pace though the cave tunnels.

They sweated together and panted together. His chest was pressed into her back while her breasts scraped against the wall. He threw her over a rock, causing her to bend at the waist. Their mouths hung open as they moaned and grunted together. She relished the slap of his swinging testicles as he slammed into her as deep as he could reach. Still hunched over her, he reached between her thighs and violently flicked her clit ring, causing the sensitive bud to sting. She screamed but did not try to escape. They rolled together onto the stone ground from the sheer force of his thrusting. He landed hard on his back but seemed not to notice. He thrust up into her with reckless abandon, one hand grinding deep against her clit, the other misshaping her breast between long white fingers. They rasped and growled together, unmindful of who or what they were disturbing. He turned them onto their sides. Their bodies undulated back and forth against the rough ground. The squelching sounds of their love-making heightened their passions as they grew louder, growling together. He rolled on top of her, forcing her hips up as he struggled for leverage on his knees. Moisture dripped on the dry dirt beneath her. Was it sweat, tears, saliva? It could have been all of it. He was dripping, too, right onto her back. He leaned in close enough his long black hair trailed across her pale skin. He pulled her orange fringe and caused her back to arch as she screamed her orgasm and he roared his passion. He filled her up and they panted together. 

“The beast!” growl Thor in a hoarse whisper. They were mostly in shadow, but the onlookers could see the lower face and swinging breasts of a pale woman.

“Is it… raping her?” asked Lady Sif in disgust. Hogun crossed his arms. Fandral and Volstagg snickered shamefully. Thor gritted his teeth and tightened his grip on Mjolnir. 

“It probably has a tiny p…” started the giant ginger. He ended in a stuttering gurgle as a pair of angry green eyes entered the light, topped with low, black sculpted eye brows. Everyone remembered the traumatizing event that stole the warrior’s voice.

“A scream that loud? Impossible. She was faking,” Volstagg guffawed. 

“Naw, I couldn’t fake that,” the woman smiled dismissively. 

Loki played his role of the silent prince well by now, but he couldn’t let the slight slip. He waved his hand discretely at his side. Volstagg shrieked like a eunuch. Loki had vanished his penis. 

It took all day for Thor and the warriors to convince him to return it. Since that day so long ago, none of them dared insult his manhood again.

Before Thor realized Volstagg’s predicament, he’s made a mighty leap across the distance at the “creature” hovering over the woman. He landed lightly, hammer raised over his head, but he managed to hold it there as his brain registered the situation.

“Loki?” he asked in his characteristic deep rumble.

“Thor,” Loki scowled, still hunched over his lover and wondering how to extricate himself without fully exposing them both. Chris squeaked as she realized they had an audience.

“What are you doing here?” Thor asked confused, finally lowering his hammer. He shifted awkwardly as he realized their state of undress.

“As the older brother, I thought you’d recognize this activity,” Loki sassed. The bearded blonde growled low in his chest. “I’m on a date, oaf!” the younger prince snapped. “Do you mind a little privacy?”

Thor took a few steps away and turned his back, still eager to talk. The other four also politely turn around. Chris cast a worried look at her lover, so he did her the favor of cloaking them long enough for them to part and rise. 

“We thought you were a wild beast,” Thor rambled. Loki waved his hand and cleaned the sex and dirt off of them. He growled proudly when he saw the scratches left behind in their passion. “We heard a woman scream and thought she was being attacked.” Loki motioned his hand upward and their clothes reappeared. They were dressed in riding gear.

“No doubt you thought to kill the beast and save the maiden,” Loki guessed dismissively as he dropped the cloak. “We’re decent now.” Everyone turned around.

“Aye, kill it. And eat it,” Thor explained. Chris laughed a girly trill, brushing back her curly bangs over her short-cropped hair. They fell right back down.

“Hi, Thor,” she giggled. “Thanks for the rescue attempt, I guess. Please don’t kill and eat your brother.” She patted his massive bicep as she passed him toward the others.

“Hogun,” she greeted. He bowed his head respectfully. “Volstagg.” He hummed his reply, still trying to find his voice. “Fandral,” she greeted in a darker tone, lowering her eyes in warning. The caped crusader only smirked. “Sif.” The one and only lady warrior greeted with her name in return, but the look on her face said her gifted clothes would look better anywhere than on the mortal’s body. For some reason, Sif was always nicer to Chris when she wasn’t her old clothes.

“What are you all doing here?” Loki asked his brother from the center of the chamber. 

“Father sent us here on a hunting mission,” Thor said, looking around dramatically. Chris wondered again if it was an Asgardian trait or a characteristic of the royal family. She had intentionally positioned herself right next to the female warrior and watched with the others. “You were meant to join us, but we could not find you. Father will be wanting words with you.” Father was such a touchy subject with Loki, but if he let it slide, so did Chris.

“Well, it looks like you found me. You will be good enough to tell him my contribution to the hunt, will you not?” Loki asked, crossing his arms and smiling expectantly.

“Yes, of course, brother.” Thor looked fully at Loki and put a massive hand on his leather shoulder pad. “How good of you to interrupt your date to help us.”

“Oh, we’re not cutting it short,” Chris chimed in, taking a step forward. “I’m coming if he is.”

“Oh, no, you’re not!” Everyone objected, but none louder than Loki. “Sif, take her back to the palace.” Sif was not happy being singled out or ordered by someone she barely respected.

“I’m not missing out on glory because of a foolish mortal,” Sif complained. Loki seethed. What could he say? He was a prince. He knew if Thor had given the order, she would have obeyed without question. Loki hadn’t even meant to single her out except that she was closest to his lover. 

“It’s not a matter of glo—" Loki started, bringing his silver tongue into play. Thor cut him off.

“My friends, a mortal is in danger. We are sworn to protect those weaker than us. Who will volunteer to protect her and see her to safety?” Thor postured, holding his hands out in accommodation. No one spoke quickly. After too long a silence, one voice broke the darkness.

“I will take her,” Hogun offered. Loki breathed a sigh of relief. Sif blew out some of her irritation between clenched teeth. Looking to her side, she suddenly faltered. 

“She’s gone!” the warrior proclaimed in mild shock. 

“What?” Asked Thor and Loki together. Suddenly, the torches were not enough to light the chamber. Loki summoned his Seidr and sent a bright burst to illuminate every inch of the room. Chris was nowhere within. On the wall behind where the warriors and Chris had stood, however, was a small dark crevice that the Seidr hadn’t reached into.

“What exactly did you say we’re hunting?” Loki asked nervously, steeling himself for murder.


	20. First Snowman of the Season

It was a brisk afternoon as Chris was walking home from the store. It had been snowing all day, and now the kids were home from school. She watched them play their favorite snow games. Several snowmen had popped up all around the neighborhood. The little ginger thought she might engage her lover in building a snowman in their own yard when she got home.

Upon approaching her yard, Chris saw that there was already a snowman near their oak tree. As she turned up the private walk, she wondered which children she had to thank for this happy decoration. When the little woman walked by, however, the carrot nose fell off. She decided it would be a shame to leave it. It was such a well-made snowman after all. She crossed the yard, picked it up, stretched out her hand, and screamed!

The snowman disappeared in an explosion of white powder. In its stead, a tall, raven-haired man with skin almost as pale as the snow stood grinning.

“Surprise,” he said as his sage green eyes glittered. Loki and Chris both broke down in laughter.

“Oh, Loki, that wasn’t nice at all,” Chris sighed as she tried to catch her breath.

“It was devilishly fun,” Loki dismissed.

“Devilish is right. I nearly died with fright!” Chris insisted, sobering quickly.

“If only you could have seen your face,” the trickster chortled. “Oh wait, you can!” He held up his hand, feeling his Seidr come to his fingertips.

“Oh, no,” Chris stalled as she pushed his hand back down. “No more tricks, no more magic.” She put a devilish look on her own face. “You did a bad thing and you must be punished.”

Loki raised an eyebrow, interest pulling him closer to the threatening Christmas red lips. “Punished,” Loki mused. “And how do you propose to punish a god?” He smiled a menacing challenge.

“Oh, I’ll think of something.” With that, Chris turned in her winter boots and romped through the yard to the house, dragging Loki by the hand. Loki let her, because he just had to know what she was planning.

In the living room, Chris took off her winter accessories and coat. Loki followed suit, still curious. Chris then opened her bag, withdrawing the item she’d gone out to purchase. Loki stared in disbelief until a smirk raised the corners of his mouth. She held a pink leash and collar.

“Put it on,” she demanded, throwing it at him. Her smirk was just a little larger than his. He stared in disbelief and for half a moment, she believed he might throw it back at her. Instead he did as ordered and watched her smirk become an evil grin. “Good Pet,” Chris commended.

“What would you have of me now, Missy,” Loki snarked. She walked over to him in stockinged feet, slowly as to intimidate even more. Loki raised his eyebrow again. When she reached him, she stood too close. He could smell her desire. She grabbed the collar and pulled down hard. Loki had no choice but to go down with it. Otherwise, the new toy would break from his strength. She only stopped when he reached his knees.

“You will call me ‘Mistress’,” Chris demanded as she dragged him down. “Do you understand?”

“Yes, Mistress,” Loki answered, starting to take on the persona assigned to him.

“Good Pet.” Chris walked around him where he knelt. “Now, pets do not wear clothes. Disrobe, Pet.”

“Yes, Mistress.” He slowly removed his few layers.

“That’s better,” Chris scoffed and sat down on the couch. The distance forced Loki to follow as she held the handle of the leash. Loki crawled on all fours without being ordered and sat on the floor at her feet. Mistress smiled indulgently and ran her fingers through his hair as praise. Loki’s insides tingled happily.

“Now, Pet. For your punishment, you must make me cum three times. Then you may become Loki again. Do you understand?” Chris informed.

“Yes, Mistress,” Loki acknowledged.

“As it is your first time being Pet, I will instruct you. You will use your fingers once, your mouth once, and your cock once. Is that clear?” Mistress glanced at Pet and noticed his eyes were wandering. She grabbed his chin and turned his head, so his eyes gazed at her freckled face. Pet did not turn his head again.

“Yes, Mistress,” Loki confirmed. Mistress raised her skirt and lowered the cuddle duds she’d been using as leggings. She kicked them off and they landed on Pet’s leg. 

“You may begin,” she said, tilting her hips for easy access.

Pet wasted no time. He quickly but gently approached Mistress’s scent with his nose and tongue. She was wet, but not dripping. Oh, how Pet would fix that. He delved in and moved his tongue rapidly, hoping for a quick first orgasm. He tickled her clit under the ring, entered her pussy, even teased her urethra. Mistress moaned delightfully underneath him, doing her best to hold her hips still. Finally, she bucked up and cummed all over his face. Pet lapped it up.

He was so excited about having made her cum so quickly the first time, that he thought he’d hasten the second one as well. Pet waited for the wave of Mistress’s first orgasm to pass, then immediately drove his fingers into her dripping hole. His long, graceful digits stroked her sweet spot while his thumb drew circles around her clit and flicked her ring. Mistress could not hold her hips still as her moans became guttural. Her eyes rolled in her head as the fire swirled in her belly, waiting to ravage her whole being. It took longer than Pet would have liked, but the second orgasm flooded over his hand. Having no clothes to wipe it on, he sucked it clean.

Pet was eager to please Mistress and finish his punishment. But Loki wanted to see how far she would go. He sat back on his heels and presented a semi-hard cock to her. “Mistress, I’m afraid I don’t have the drive for your third orgasm,” he informed her humbly. 

Mistress shot up to the edge of the couch. She stuck one stockinged foot out to Pet and slid the toed under the length. She then lifted his cock with her foot and pressed it into Pet. Pet leaned back until he was laying on his back, his knees painfully over-extended in the bend. Mistress continued pressing on the cock until she was driving it deep into his lower belly. Precum dripped from the tip.

“Do you have the drive now?” sneered Mistress through clenched teeth.

“Yes… yes, Mistress,” Pet rasped painfully. Mistress let go and watched the object of her desire spring to full attention. She leaned back against the cushions again and waited to be obeyed.

Pet crawled forward on his aching knees and lifted himself to line up their crotches. Mistress was still wet from the first two times, so Pet slid in easily. He wasted no time picking up to a steady pace as he played between pleasure centers within. Mistress closed her eyes and enjoyed every second. If he moved any slower, she would grow tired enough to need a nap. Pet didn’t want to wait that long. He found the deepest pleasure spot, her favorite one, and rode it hard until she coated his cock in her juices. Finally, Loki rode out his own pleasure, shooting deep inside her.

He rolled off her and sat next to her on the couch, panting hard.

“Bad Pet,” Mistress scolded breathlessly. “Floor! Now!” She snapped and pointed at the floor for emphasis. Pet slid down to the floor. “That’s better.”

“Thank you, Mistress,” Pet replied, though he wasn’t sure what he was thankful for. 

“Clean us, Pet.” Drawing on his Seidr, he was quick to comply. Finally, Mistress could go no further. Chris leaned forward and took the collar off.

“Am I Loki again?” the naked man asked.

“You are, my prince,” Chris confirmed. “What did you think of our new toy?” Loki sat naked on the couch as he pondered her question.

“It would have been much more fetching in green or black,” he said at last. Chris chuckled, brushing her orange fringe over her short-cropped hair. She decided Loki’s hair was more fun and curled next to him to run her fingers through his black curls.

“Perhaps,” she conceded. “But it’s more fun in this color. Besides, it matches your lips.” Loki frowned at that, which made Chris laugh even more.

“Do I get to use it?” Loki asked suddenly.

“Perhaps,” Chris deferred. “If you can find where I hide it.” She draped it over the arm of the couch and snuggled in deeper to her prince. He put both arms around her and snuggled back.


	21. Car Troubles

Chris was in a raging temper. Her clit ring had been stimulating her all day, but errands had kept them out and about. Now they had engine troubles! Chris had managed to pull the car safely to the side of the highway, but when she looked under the hood, she had no idea what she was looking at. What was left for her to do? She called AAA and requested a tow truck.

“I can’t believe it!” the little woman bellowed after hanging up her cell phone. “They want us to wait for over an hour!” Loki was unbelievably calm for the circumstances. Chris blew out a huff and slammed her back against the side of the vehicle. “What are we supposed to do for a whole hour?”

“Stay warm, for one thing,” Loki suggested mildly, looking hearts at his lover.

“Yeah, and how are we going to do that? The engine won’t start!” Chris spat back. The wind ruffled her curly fringe under her cap and swept flurries through Loki’s black curls under his earmuffs.

“I would suggest an exchange of body heat,” Loki smiled and moved in for an embrace.

“Not now, Loki,” Chris brushed off irritably. “Can’t you fix it with your Seidr or something?”

“There are several ways my Seidr can move the car from its current spot, but none of them will permanently fix this morbid machine.” Loki put his hands in his coat pockets. They both thought and indulged their sexual frustration.

“Incompetent designers,” Loki growled at last as he looked under the hood again. “Don’t they know the beauty of simplicity and elegance?” It was clear he couldn’t use his thousand years of knowledge and learning to fix our problem. Chris just huffed and kicked a stone into the long grass. A hiss followed, and both looked curiously. No snake appeared.

Chris let out an angry sound from deep in her chest just as a car blared its horn. Loki was about to go his lover but was stopped by his own rage.

“Infernal pilots!” he raged after the vehicle. Seidr swirled around his fingers as he rethought the use of it. The Seidr fizzled out, but he clenched his fists, jaw and stomach as another vehicle honked. “Why don’t you learn some respect,” Loki roared.

“Stop it, Loki,” Chris said irritably. “They aren’t doing anything wrong and they aren’t hurting anybody. Those are probably the people letting us know they called for help.”

“They’ve got a damn fine way of informing us,” Loki carried on. Chris took his hand in an effort to calm him down. They looked into each other’s eyes and saw the frustration they both carried – frustration at the broken-down car and frustration at their sexual desires.

“Let’s take care of at least one thing,” Loki said. He opened the car door and ushered Chris into the back seat. She let him, because he could manhandle her if she didn’t.

Loki walked around to the other side. “Rein in your mechanical beasts,” Chris heard him cry when a driver didn’t move to the next lane and came too close to hitting him. 

“What are you on about, Loki,” she asked in a huff as he climbed in the other side. He took off his coat and started taking off hers. “Oh, are you on about that again?”

“You said it yourself, we have over an hour.” Loki reached under her shirt to put a hand on her bare belly. “I know you want it. I smell it under all that fury.”

“And I suppose this is a selfless act of charity,” Chris sassed. Loki kissed her, if only to shut her up.

“Not entirely,” he said, pushing her back and feeling her up. Chris did not resist. Despite her spiteful words, she wanted him. She needed him! His hungry gaze and swift actions suggested Loki’s own need.

“Oh, Loki,” Chris said pleadingly as the prince moistened her folds with his hand. He wasted no more time. He plunged in and began a punishing thrust what would end their tense aching.

Outside, the car rocked vigorously for the passing cars. The hood fell closed after only a few minutes, but Loki only moved harder and faster. He had an hour to knock out their tension and relieve their desires. He also wanted to pass the time with something more interesting than kicking rocks and yelling at traffic. He gaged himself. He measured his pace to match their available time. 

Chris was not so patient. She squeaked out an orgasm that made Loki laugh against her neck. “So needy, my merry little Miss Chris,” he teased. He didn’t care how many times she soaked his cock. The more, the better! 

Loki carried on until his calculations told him it was nearly time. He was nearly at his end, and all signs indicated Chris was headed for another orgasm. Finally, he spurted a large load of salty semen into her womb and she shuddered. Then Loki felt his cock pushed against! He withdrew lest he hurt her and watched in fascination as she squirted all over the back seat of the car.

“Wow,” Chris panted when she settled down.

“That looked incredible,” Loki mused.

“Wow… that felt…” Chris tried to explain. She could not. Loki took her in his arms and held her until AAA arrived. They only realized it when a man tapped on the backseat window.

“Y’all, I’m Jim from AAA,” he said with a Southern accent when they rolled down the window. 

“Hello,” Chris greeted politely. “So glad you could make it before we froze to death.”

“We wouldn’t want that,” Jim chortled absently. “Say, folks, your back seat is all wet.”

“Yes. Chris just squirted,” Loki explained openly. Earth etiquette was still a mystery to him.

“Uh, seven up,” Chris covered quickly. “I just squirted seven up all over the back seat, and all over us, as well.” Loki looked at her, wondering why she lied about something so mundane, she only blushed a lovely shade over her freckles.

Jim nodded understanding and stepped back so the couple could exit the vehicle. “So, what seems to be the problem,” he asked as he walked toward the front of the car.

“Engine troubles,” Chris sighed.

“If those engineers had any sense,” Loki started. Chris cut him off with a kiss. They smiled and let the subject drop. Jim got to work.


	22. Thanksgiving

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Loki asked nervously as he and Chris approached the side entrance under the porch. It had started flurrying the last half hour of the journey. That combined with the dust from the gravel road had made visibility almost impossible. As such, Chris’s nerves were thread bare. 

“Loki, it’ll be fine! It’s only my parents!” Chris sighed. “Besides, we’re already here. What are you going to do, sit in the car for the next day and a half?”

“I suppose you have a point. It’s just… um… I don’t give great first impressions,” Loki hedged by the door. He’d learned that etiquette required guests to knock on the host’s door, but he waited for Chris to do the honors.

“You’re a prince. You can’t make a better first impression than that.” 

We’ll see if you change your song by the end of this, Loki thought as Chris pulled open the screen door. To Loki’s horror, she did not knock. She opened the door and entered while calling out a greeting. Loki followed with a wry expression on his face. They were standing surrounded by doors. There was also a little laundry space with lots of orange counters. One door led to a half bath, one to the basement, one to the garage, and the one they came in through from the porch. Straight ahead was a hallway and several closets. Beyond that, the rest of the house.

“Christmas is here,” shouted a young man’s voice in the process of dropping. “We get to open presents!” 

“Toad!” Shrieked the irritated woman. “Do you really want to start this so soon?” A young man looking quite a bit like Chris entered the room from the basement. His hair was every bit as curly as hers, but light brown instead of red. His eyes were greyish-blue and covered in turquoise glasses. His facial features were similar to hers but situated differently, including the freckles. He wore a maroon sweater over a red shirt.

“Hey, X,” he greeted, leaning in for a sort of half hug. Loki guessed Toad had been waiting months to hear her call him that. He couldn’t drop his crooked smile.

“This is my boyfriend, Loki,” Chris introduced.

“Greetings. Loki of Asgard,” the prince stated formally, inclining his head respectfully as he’d been trained to do. The young man held out his hand as he’d been trained to do, but when Loki bowed, he withdrew it and pretended to scratch the back of his neck. Remembering the American greeting, Loki also offered his hand, but not until Toad withdrew his. It was awkward to say the least.

“Uh, Loki, this is my brother, Ted,” Chris said, hoping for a smooth cover. 

“So, you’re the one who’s been banging my sister,” Ted said with a mocking sneer.

“I beg your pardon,” Loki said, taken aback. “Is that appropriate conversation to hold with a stranger in this house?” Being foreign to this realm, Loki really needed to know.

“No, no,” Chris started, putting a reassuring hand on her lover’s shoulder while glaring at her brother.

“Theodore Light,” came a deep voice from the hallway. “If I hear another comment like that out of your mouth, there won’t be any Thanksgiving for you.” A man with a yellow and brown plaid shirt over his protruding belly approached from the hallway. He had smoothed over salt-and-pepper hair and a crooked smile like his son. Ted had the decency to look ashamed as his father approached.

“Abner Light, nice to meetcha, son,” Mr. Light greeted, grasping Loki’s hand without waiting for it to be offered. Loki found himself inclining his head automatically despite partaking in the American greeting.

“A pleasure to meet you, Mr. Light,” Loki greeted. He did his best to find his princely smile among all these strangers, but he’d already been jeered at and witnessed a rebuke and they hadn’t even taken their coats off yet. A half smile over appeasing eyes was the best he could manage.

“Look at that, the man knows his manners,” chortled Mr. Light. “And here’s my merry little Christmas.” Loki could hear Chris grinding her teeth, but she allowed the older man to pull her in for a big hug. “Oh, here, let me take your coats.” He held out his arm while he waited for the two to remove their outer garments, then opened one of the closets in the hallway and hung them up. “Right this way,” he gestured. “Oh, Christmas, you know the way.”

Chris took the lead, daring Ted to comment with her eyes. At the other end of the hallway, three main sections greeted them. A kitchen and informal dining room, a dark living room, a very light blue formal dining room and sitting area.

“Hello, Momma,” greeted the red-head before Loki saw into the kitchen. He saw Chris with her arms around a woman with unlikely yellow hair, wireframe glasses, and a pink apron. She was rather rotund, but hardly fat. 

“Hello, my baby, Chrissy,” the woman mumbled into Chris’s shoulder.

“Momma, I want you to meet my boyfriend, Loki,” Chris said as she broke the hug. She grabbed Loki’s hand reassuringly.

“Loki of Asgard, Mrs. Light,” Loki greeted. Mrs. Light giggled girlishly when Loki raised her hand and dragged his lips across her knuckles. 

“Oh, my!” Exclaimed the older woman. “Where in the world do they teach that?”

“Nowhere in this world,” Loki explained casually. “It is a sign of respect in Asgard.” The three Light family members looked baffled but decided to dismiss it.

“Well,” piped up Mrs. Light. “We’ve got chores to finish before the feast. Chrissy, Teddy, you both help your father.” Ted groaned, and Chris looked expectantly as Loki.

“Come on then,” she beckoned. “I’ll show you around and you can help me.”

“What? You expect a prince of the golden realm to do manual labor?” Loki sneered. Chris leaned in and gently kissed the tip of his nose.

“Yes,” she whispered seductively. Loki’s eyebrow shot up. He followed her to the back of the house as her parents exchanged the look.

The snow was falling in earnest now, but the animals still needed care. Chris led Loki out the side door and around the back of the house, where a barn housed several animals.

“This is Betsie,” she explained, patting the brown cow on the rump. “Or sometimes Bestie. She gives the best milk.”

“And a few good steaks, I’d wager,” Loki added appraisingly.

“You’re so stupid. No one eats milk cows!” Ted sneered as he walked past the open door, a bag of chicken feed over his shoulder.

“TED!” bellowed his older sister, but the boy’s laughter faded away with his footsteps. Loki seethed. Some habits were hard to break, even for a prince of the gold realm. “I’m sorry, you’re not stupid. You just don’t know the ways of Earth.” Loki dropped his head and attempted to rein in his emotions. He was momentarily overwhelmed with a sense of gratitude as someone stood up for him in the face of bullying!

“Thank you,” he purred, placing a gentle hand on Chris’s borrowed work jacket. She put a hand on top of his over her arm and smiled warmly.

“So, you’re going to milk Betsie,” Chris said, suddenly changing the subject. She grabbed two little stools and a milk bucket. She pointed a Loki sat, his long legs bent awkwardly upward on the low seat. Chris took the other chair.

“I’ll show you what to do,” the little woman said. Her tone was soft and velvety, her eyes dazzled with lust and mischief. Loki cocked an eyebrow, then smirked when she unzipped his jeans and pulled out his cock. It twitched and instantly began growing at her touch.

“Now, you don’t want to simply squeeze,” Chris began, wrapping her fingers as tightly as she could around his rod. It wouldn’t hurt an Asgardian the same as it would hurt a human. Loki took a teat between his fingers and squeezed. Betsie mooed, and no milk emerged. 

“You want to stroke, but don’t just glide your fingers up and down,” Chris continued. She lightly massaged Loki’s rod but there was no stimulation. Loki mimicked by lightly running his fingers up and down the teat. No milk emerged.

“You want to apply pressure to move underlying parts.” Chris pulled hard on his cock until the foreskin folded over the tip. He did it a few times, very slowly. Loki imitated the gesture on the cow. “Then you’ll get the desired white cream.” Chris smiled wickedly sweet as precum dripped from the tip onto her hand. She licked it clean. Thick milk squirted from the teat and hit Chris’s jacket! “Ah, you might want to aim that,” the woman said with a laugh. Loki chuckled also, aiming the teat at the bucket and pulling in earnest, starting to fill it.

Chris let go of Loki’s cock to wipe at the milk. “Make sure you squeeze from all four nipples,” she informed absently.

“Wait, Miss Chris, where are you going?” Loki asked. “You can’t leave me like this.” His penis was bouncing irritably before him, cold November air nipping at the exposed skin.

“It’ll take you a while to milk Betsie,” Chris explained. “It should go down by then.” She sauntered off and Loki seethed again, grinding his teeth. He wondered if he should finish himself off but decided against it. It would be much more fun to punish her later.

Loki carried the bucket of milk into the house for Mrs. Light to use, then returned to the barn. He found Chris talking to one of the horses. “Who are these handsome boys?” Loki asked as he slithered a hand around his lover’s waist. Had it been summer, he would have tucked a hand under her blouse and stroked bare skin. In winter, he settled for squeezing her side through the thick garments she wore.

“This one’s Apple Jack.” She indicated the one with the large dapples on his red rump. “And this one’s Skinner.” She indicated the one with the dark gray blaze down his black muzzle. 

“They don’t get very good exercise, do they?” Loki asked, stroking Skinner’s neck.

“What makes you say that?” Chris asked with knitted brows. She looked at Loki while Apple Jack continued nibbling the carrot in her hand.

“If there’s one animal in all Yggdrasil I know better than any other, it is horses.” Loki took a carrot and offered it to Skinner, who nibbled eagerly.

“Why is that?” Chris asked, confusion stiffening her tone.

“I once spent eleven months as a mare,” Loki stated casually. He knew it was shocking information on this planet, but on his own, it was not unusual, and in his case, common knowledge.

“A mare? That’s impossible,” Chris said, her voice hitched excitedly.

“Is it? I already told you I’m a shapeshifter,” Loki reminded her. He picked up a nearby brush and tossed another one to the baffled woman.

“Yeah, but a mare? WAIT! Eleven months?” She was thinking fast. “That’s the…”

“Indeed, it is,” Loki agreed without waiting for her to finish formulating her statement.

“Does that mean?” Chris stuttered, neglecting Apple Jack and the brush in her hand.

“Indeed, it does,” Loki said calmly, dragging the brush along Skinner’s black coat.

“That would make you…” Chris’s eyes had never been wider as realization dawned on her.

“Yes. I am a mother,” Loki stated plainly. Chris looked like she was struggling to assimilate this new information as she exhaled a breathy laugh. They both dissolved into laughter and Chris finally started brushing the red stallion.

Mr. Light came by with a wheel barrow. “Oh, good. You already started on the horses. Here’s the wheel barrow for when you get to the mucking.

“Oh, Mr. Light,” Loki called before he could disappear to the next task. The old man stopped and turned expectantly. “Skinner here has a bug in his stomach. You might want to call the animal healers before it spreads.”

“Stomach bug, huh? How do you know that?” Mr. Light asked skeptically.

“Right now, he only has nausea. Without treatment, he will develop vomiting and diarrhea,” Loki explained dismissively. “And you might want to separate him from Apple Jack. It might be contagious.”

“What makes you think that?” Mr. Light asked again. Loki completely ignored the shovel Chris handed him while she started using her own.

“Just take him at his word, dad. You don’t want to know how he knows. Just trust him.” Chris snickered at the thought of her father’s reaction to Loki’s mare story as she shoveled manure into the wheel barrow. Mr. Light just shrugged and walked away.

“That stall isn’t going to muck itself,” Chris said sternly as she carried on.

“You expect me to do it? Miss Chris, I am a prince of the gold realm and a god. You may convince me to do many things, but I will not be cowed into handling animal feces.”

Chris put down her shovel and turned to Loki. "Is that so, little prince," she said in a husky voice. She stepped toe to toe with him. 

"I refuse," Loki said, his voice trembling in her aroma. 

"Is it too hard for the delicate prince?" she asked in a spicy honeyed voice, stroking his jawline and making him shiver. "Shall the sturdy farm girl do it for him?" 

Loki knew he was being played. Anger and lust both ran hot through his veins. He was still frustrated from their earlier game with Betsie. He wanted her, he needed relief. Was he really desperate enough to oblige her taunting? Yes, he was.

Loki ground his teeth and grumbled in Asgardian under his breath as he picked up the shovel. His arrogance got the better of him, however, he threw it down and called Seidr to his fingers. Manure flew through the air from both stalls and filled the wheel barrow. Then, the waiting bundles of straw unwrapped themselves and flew into the stalls, spreading out nice and even.

Skinner brayed, and Apple Jack stamped his hoof irritably as magic surrounded them. Chris tutted and smacked the trickster’s toned bicep. “That’s cheating,” she complained. Loki smiled innocently and moved in for kiss, which she allowed. “Now you get to wheel it to the compost pile,” Chris informed in that sultry command of hers.

Loki grabbed the rough wooden handles of the transport device and followed Chris to the outskirts of the farm. A stinking mound of dung was half covered in dormant weeds, but at least it was too cold for flies.

On the way back, Chris stopped them and directed his view toward an overlook. “This was my favorite place to sit and read growing up,” she explained. It’s the best view on the property.”

“It is quite a lovely view,” Loki agreed. “But it’s not the best view on the property.” He turned her toward him and smiled his most princely charming smile at her, eyes dazzling in her beauty. He didn’t have to say it, she knew he was indicating her.

Loki pulled her in close. Her breath hitched, and they were silent, only the sounds of the farm and the distant howling of wind in the snow could be heard. Loki lifted Chris’s overlarge jacked and stuck his hands down her pants. He cupped and squeezed her cheeks, noting the absence of underwear. Loki made an approving sound as his eyes narrowed playfully. Chris shuddered and raised herself on tiptoes, so he could reach better. He stroked down her butt crack to warmer, softer flesh. It was then he realized she was wearing a thong. His long fingers slid under the thin fabric and stretched to their limits, but they managed to just tickle her clit ring. The little woman gasped out her longing and desire. Loki leaned in for a kiss.

“Hey, no kissing while there’s work to do!” Ted had come by on his own trip to the compost pile when he spotted them. Loki slithered his hands out of her pants while the youngster was still too far away to see. He hissed his annoyance, throwing a dirty glare over his shoulder.

“It’s time you learn respect for your elders,” Loki growled. Chris put a placating hand on his shoulder and the god stopped his advance.

“We aren’t doing anything wrong, so just give us some space,” Chris demanded. 

“Ok, just wait ‘til I tell dad,” Ted teased as he resumed his walk, a crooked grin stretching his face.

“You better not, you little toad!” Chris roared after him, but he was gone. “Come on, Loki. We can still get back before he does if we stretch our legs.” She grabbed his arm to turn him and started walking away.

“I have an annoying brother, too,” Loki confessed. 

“I just… I can’t wait for him to grow up!” Chris seethed through clenched teeth. Loki gave a small smile. Anger and sexual frustration lead to some great sex.

“Mine never did; he still hasn’t,” Loki sympathized.

“He does these things on purpose, always getting on my nerves. It’s like he wants me to get angry enough to punch him in the nose,” Chris moaned. Wind blew snow in her face and she sniffed against the chill.

“That nose does make a rather nice target,” Loki agreed. He wasn’t affected by the weather yet. Chris chuckled introspectively.

“One time, I threatened him I would find a boyfriend who knows magic and turn him into a real toad,” Chris laughed. Loki joined in thoughtfully.

“I’m sure you never expected to find one who actually could.” He smiled sideways at her, that mischievous glint back in his eye and spelling trouble. Chris thought it best to object. It wasn’t nice to do such things to people. But part of her sincerely longed to see her brother put in his place in such a harmless manner. It would also be funny. Unable to make up her mind whether to encourage or discourage such a notion, Chris said nothing and smiled at her boots while brushing her orange fringe out of her eyes.

When they got back to the yard, Mr. Light was grunting and struggling against the rear bumper of a large machine.

“Dad, what’s wrong?” Chris called and hurried ahead to help.

“Ol’ Buster’s busted again,” he huffed. “Go into the cab and make sure he’s in neutral, hun.”

“Miss Chris, is there any way I can help?” Loki asked as he followed her to the front of the vehicle.

“Dad, guess what I saw,” Ted’s wavering voice called across the yard.

“Not now, son, we’ve gotta move Ol’ Buster,” Mr. Light answered curtly.

“Ol’ Buster? He’s busted again? Why don’t we replace him, dad?” Ted grumbled.

“You know we can afford one?” Mr. Light snapped back.

“I don’t think you can help, Loki,” Chris said quietly while the other men carried on.

“Just tell me what you need,” Loki urged patiently. She could tell he really wanted to help, and really thought he could help, even if not in the conventional way.

“If you wanna help, young man,” Mr. Light called from the back, “I could sure use your help pushing this old thing.” Loki walked to the back of the truck.

“Push it to where,” he asked confidently.

“That machine shed straight ahead,” Mr. Light pointed.

“Very well, stand back,” Loki ordered as he approached the bumper.

“Young man, that’s one ton of tractor-hauling truck right there. What d’you think you’re doing?” Mr. Light asked incredulous.

“Don’t worry dad. He’s just joking. Lokster the Jokester,” Ted chimed in with a laugh.

“Young mortal, I am a god, a prince and an alien. Your mouth is in jeopardy of starting a war between realms you couldn’t hope to win. But call me that again, and I’ll spare you the trouble,” Loki warned with a menacing glare.

He placed three fingertips on the back of the truck. He took a step forward. The truck rolled with him. Ted finally stopped laughing. His smile faded. Mr. Light’s face formed an “o” and his eyes went wide. Loki continued to push the truck into the machine shed.

“Ok, we’re doing good,” Chris called from the driver’s seat. “Just a little farther. Keep going. Ok, stop!” Chris jumped out of the cab and ran to the back, but to her surprise, only Loki was there. Her father and brother were still standing in the yard. Loki allowed everyone a moment of shock and awe.

“What exactly do you mean when you say this machine is ‘busted’,” Loki asked at last. The men in the yard broke their gape and hurried toward the machine shed.

“How did you do that, young man?” Mr. Light asked incredulous.

“Once again, I am a god and an alien. I can lift 50 tons easily. You said that vehicle only weighs one ton,” Loki explained patiently.

“It’s like me lifting one pound versus fifty pounds,” Chris chimed in, grabbing his arm affectionately.

“Y’all hurry on out there now,” came a woman’s voice from the direction of the house. Mrs. Light was standing on the little porch in her dress and apron and house slippers. “The others will be here soon, and I need help with final preparations.” She went back in without waiting for a response.

Mr. Light was the first to head back in. “It’s a trick, dad!” Ted said as he slowly followed. “Chris said he can do magic.” Loki looked at his lover as she gave him a “gonna getcha” look. Loki raised an eyebrow eagerly. She led him back into the machine shed.

Chris seemed to burst out of her overlarge jacket. She unbuttoned her jeans as she stalked toward Loki aggressively. He backed up as his heart began to race. He was looking forward to this!

Chris pushed him down on a pile of boxes or other – they didn’t care as long as it held up. She fished out his enormous cock and attempted to devour it. Her fingers found his balls, anything to stimulate him quickly! Loki growled in pleasure and excitement, feeling the heat build surprisingly quickly. He was his full length in no time.

Chris didn’t wait. She was a hunter in heat and she would have her way. She pushed her jeans and thong down below her knees and straddled him, her heavy boots awkwardly placed between his legs while her knees spread out over his. Loki leaned back to allow better access.

She dropped down and wiggled for maximum comfort. It was a good thing she was already soaked, because otherwise it would have hurt! Chris rocked slowly for a few minutes, then started bouncing up and down on the thick rod.

Loki loved and savored her aggressiveness, but this position did not allow his entire length to do its job. He was lacking, and she was missing out. He decided to stay as she’d placed him but helped out by thrusting up each time she dropped down. 

She went faster and harder, always increasing. Loki looked up at her with love and adoration, a small smile playing on his lips. He was happy to sit there and help her find the release she so desperately needed.

The prince was just beginning to think he’d need to take a more proactive approach to help her when she suddenly threw her head back and cupped her hands over her mouth so as not to scare the animals. He felt her muscles twitch and her juices flow. He smiled broadly, thrusting a few more times until his own release. Chris collapsed onto his chest and he simply held her while his dick held their juices trapped. This was one of Loki’s favorite things about Chris: spontaneous sex followed by intense cuddling.

“Alright, I’m going,” shouted a wobbly boy’s voice, followed by a slamming screen door. They heard his shoes crunching the snow and his grumbling complaints as he neared. “They’re probably kissing again.”

Chris jumped up off Loki’s chest. She made to pull up her pants when the no-longer-blocked liquid raced down her thighs. She threw Loki an anxious look, but he was already on it. He waved his hand and the mess vanished on both of them. They quickly put themselves back together and headed for the front of the shed.

“Hey, lovebirds,” Ted called to them. “I hope you’re not fooling around in there. I still value my innocence.” He turned into the open entry and found them as though they’d been chatting where they stood the whole time. They even had the rosy cheeks!

“What is it?” Loki sneered at him, looking down his nose regally. Ted’s crooked smile faltered until he looked at Chris.

“Mom says get your a$$es in and help out,” he said with venom.

“Get real. You know mom doesn’t swear,” Chris challenged.

“You’re right, she said hineys,” Ted exclaimed and slapped his own rear as he turned to re-enter the house. Loki looked at his lover as though asking permission. She gave him an undecided look back. Loki reached out his hand and twisted a little, causing green light to emerge. Ted was caught up in more green light as he shrank and transformed. When the light was gone, a toad sat where Ted had stood.

“Now, let’s see if you can learn some manners,” Loki said as he stood over the little amphibian. It let out a mighty croak and tried to hop away. “Oh, no you don’t,” Loki said. He bent to pick it up and carried it back to Chris. “What would you like to do with your brother, the toad?”

“I know just the place.” Chris entered the machine shed and picked out a small silver box with lid. “Put him in here so he’s easier to carry.” Loki obliged. Chris carried the box and the toad back into the house.

“There you two are,” Mrs. Light commented with just a mild hint of stress. “I need help with everything. Just pick a task and see it through.” She waved a hand at them before returning to chopping cabbage and lettuce.

“Hey son,” came Mr. Light’s questioning voice from the other end of the house.

“Where’s Teddy?” asked Mrs. Light. “I just sent him out to you.”

“He found us, and Loki decided to teach him some respect.” Chris’s voice was full of glee despite the pit of guilt in her stomach. She opened the box and Mrs. Light spared a glance at her transformed son.

“Chrissy, we don’t have time for games,” Mrs. Light chastised. “I thought you might be too old for practical jokes.”

“Oh, one is never too old for a bit of fun,” Loki assured the older woman. “But this is not a joke. This is Ted.” Mr. Light entered the room in time to hear most of the conversation.

“Enough fun,” spat the older man. “Where is he?” Both young adults indicated the box and donned serious expressions. Mr. Light made a disgusted sound in the back of his throat and romped to the door on the porch. They heard him call for his son with no answer. The toad, meanwhile, croaked furiously all the while. Loki and Chris knew he was trying to tell them where he was.

Mr. Light came back in, a deep grimace contorting his face. “What did you do to him,” he growled, putting his face far too close to Loki’s. The trickster just smiled carelessly. 

“I’ve already told you,” he smirked lightly. It was as he suspected. He had some fun and he was leaving a bad impression at something that should have been funny.

“If you’ve hurt him…” Mr. Light jabbed Loki’s chest as he made the empty threat. The prince didn’t so much as waver.

“Don’t,” Loki said in a much more menacing tone, his expression darkening slightly. “I don’t know how much of a retaliation your mortal form can handle. The women finally decided it was time to step in.

“Loki, come on,” Chris urged with a comforting hand on his shoulder.

“For heaven’s sake, if anything is going on, Teddy’s in on it. He loves a joke as much as anyone. And do you really think Chris would be so calm if her brother were in danger?” Mrs. Light hadn’t stopped chopping.

“Maybe not,” Mr. Light conceded quietly. “But now Hamish is here, and that boy is still missing.” He raised his voice again.

“Hamish is here?” exclaimed a haggard Mrs. Light. “They’re early!”

“That means Gemma,” Chris said brightly. Loki groaned almost inaudibly. 

They all looked down the hall as the door burst open and a twelve-year-old girl with unflattering ear-length brown hair entered excitedly.

“Uncle Abner, Aunt Bonnie,” she exclaimed racing down the hall carelessly. Chris stepped forward. “CHRIS!” the child squealed when she saw her favorite cousin. She ran into Chris’s arms first, then gave a flirty wave to Loki, who crossed his arms at her.

“Gemma,” called a deep voice from by the door. She raced toward her father and his parents. “Look at the mess you made. You trudged snow all the way to the kitchen.” She looked ashamed. “Take your boots off,” Hamish instructed as he took a towel out of one of the many cabinets. “Use this to clean the floors, then bring it back here again.” 

The four new arrivals shuffled their way in, removing shoes, hanging up coats, and finally bursting into the open space of the kitchen and casual dining room. Everyone hugged everyone else, except Loki, who shook hands or kissed knuckles. It was his first time meeting the elderly Mr. and Mrs. Light. (Their mortality made him uncomfortable.) “Well, since you’re all here, you might as well make yourselves useful,” Mrs. Light proclaimed. She handed a spatula to Grandma Light and resumed chopping vegetables.


	23. Christmas Shopping

The wonderful thing about modern technology is that one can go shopping in one’s robe and never leave the house, Chris thought as she scrolled through pages of Amazon inventory. It seemed every year she had more people to buy presents for, and she was having a difficult time keeping track of who gets what.

“Loki, come on! I’m busy,” Chris whined. He was hunched over her chair, sucking on her shoulder and massaging her breasts. Loki only moaned in response. Chris sighed heavily at the computer screen and Loki finally released her flesh and looked up.

“It’s so hard to shop for other people,” Chris complained as she clicked between the same three-color options of a sweater, each causing her some amount of disgust. Two items were in the shopping cart, Loki noticed, and she wasn’t much happier with them than with the ugly sweater.

“Come,” Loki said as he rose to his full height. “You are far too stressed, and I am far too bored. I’m going to show you a real shopping experience.” He held out his hand.

“Loki, the whole point of at-home shopping is to not have to leave the house. It’s black Friday! The malls and stores will be in chaos!” Chris objected. But Loki lifted her by the arm as he turned toward the bedroom. She only just managed to hit the power save button before he dragged her away.

“You and your ideas,” Chris chuckled as Loki cast off his own robe. She chose a long flowy skirt and a sweater. Loki himself donned an Asgardian tunic and leather trousers. This made the little woman all the more curious.

Loki spun her on his arm playfully as they headed outside. He turned her in a large circle when they’d reached the safe spot in the back yard, ending with holding her tight under his arm. “Heimdall,” he shouted to the heavens. “Two to beam up.” Chris chuckled at the local pop culture reference while he spoke it gently in her direction. The golden rainbow light shown around them and suddenly they were flying. This wasn’t new to Chris, but it was still exhilarating and a little bit terrifying.

“Greetings, mortal,” Heimdall said when they’d landed, Chris still held securely upright under Loki’s arm. “Welcome home, Prince Loki.”

“Thank you, Heimdall. How are things?” Loki asked, momentarily sobered.

“All fares well in the golden realm,” the gatekeeper assured him.

“That’s good to hear,” Loki finished and turned to leave.

“You can call me Chris, Heimdall,” the red-head said before following. “It appears you’ll be seeing me often enough.”

“Indeed, he shall,” Loki said gleefully, spinning his lover once more. “If I have anything to do with it!”

They walked the long Bifrost bridge and meandered through streets to the golden castle, prominent in the middle of the city. He led her through corridors and hallways and several flights before entering a room with a large platform in the middle of it. Loki released Chris’s arm and pranced ahead, hopping onto the platform and holding his arms out dramatically.

“Behold,” he said cheerfully. “The largest, most elaborate in-home shopping experience in the nine realms.” He lowered his arms and took a more natural attitude. Chris smiled indulgently.

“Are you done strutting like a peacock already?” she teased. Loki kissed her nose and offered a hand up onto the platform.

“Every home has one of these. Though, not as large or extravagant. The privileges of royalty,” Loki sighed. He looked at her with a half-smile on his face as he raised his hands by his sides. Words, symbols, shapes, icons all filed neatly around the outer edges of the platform. It was a hologram, Chris realized as she breathed an astounded sigh.

“With this device, you can choose anything your heart desires and customize it to fit even the most scrutinizing whims,” Loki informed. He was busy moving his hands around and causing the holographic images to shift and change.

“Are you speaking from personal experience?” Chris asked playfully. Loki’s demeanor faltered again as it was true. “It can’t be easy being a diva,” Chris empathized. A bland dress with length too long and breasts too big floated to the center of the platform. Loki hitched his smile back on and directed the little woman to the marker in the middle of the platform.

“Stand there, please,” Loki said. He bent down and placed arms around her skirt, then lifted both skirt and sweater off in one swift action. Chris was left in her bra and panties, cool air chilling her bare skin. “And don’t be alarmed. It’s only scanning you.”

“Scanning? What for? What are you doing?” Chris asked. But she didn’t move. Lights ran across her body in several different directions. She gasped but then realized it was the scanner Loki had warned her about. She did her best to stand still.

The holographic dress shrank on top of her. It fitted her form perfectly! Loki did some more pressing and tapping, dancing around the edge of the platform to utilize all the features. Chris watched him go, and also saw the dress over her body change with each move. Finally, he spun dramatically to look at her, arms crossed and one hand on his chin.

“And that’s how it works,” he said after a scrutinizing moment. He turned and hit another button. It is being made and we’ll find it in my chambers this evening. The dress was green and gold, Loki’s colors, with black detailing. It had a subtle Nordic pattern that somehow reminded Chris of their first encounter.

“I can’t wait to wear it,” she said breathlessly. Loki smiled broadly. She finally stepped off the marker and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down for a kiss.

“So, who shall we shop for first?” Loki asked after a long embrace. He swept his hand through the air and the holograms reset to the basic menu.

They spent hours picking out and personalizing items for everyone on Chris’s shopping list, though they could have spent hours on each object. The computer saved each item according to the person it was intended for, so Chris was no longer confused about who still needed a gift. Loki was helpful and attentive as he listened to her desires. He found his hands on her bare skin quite often.

“Loki, what are you doing,” Chris asked at one point when the god took off his own tunic.

“Why should you be the only one to enjoy your skin bare?” Loki answered playfully as he next pulled off his trousers. Of course, he wasn’t wearing undergarments, Chris noted.

At another point, the little lady indicated that her bra was itching her. Loki helped her remove it. By the time all the gifts were ordered, both were quite naked on the platform. Loki held his hands out at his sides and lowered them, causing the holograms to disappear.

He looked across the platform at his lover. He knew she was dripping and eager for satisfaction. Her clit ring had been bouncing against her clit since this morning. She knew he was hard and eager. His dick bounced fully erect in front of him. 

They crossed the platform together, meeting in the middle. He hoisted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He was a 500-pound pillar able to hold 50 tons. She was like a little child to him, so light and easy to hold. 

She bounced her hips as he stabbed her with his cock until finally they connected. Chris made a sighing groan, trying to keep quiet. Loki smiled devilishly as he grabbed her butt cheeks to anchor her.

“Are you ready, love?” Loki asked in a deep, menacing voice. Oh, how she loved that voice!

“Yes, my prince,” she sighed. She wanted to give him a do your worst look, but the feeling on his over-large cock filling her so full took her breath away.

Loki began a slow and steady thrust, emphasizing hitting the sweet spots – hard. Chris couldn’t help the little squeaks he produced from her. He let out husky breaths with each thrust, increasing her pleasure.

Loki began thrusting harder and faster, and Chris was afraid she’d lose control. She buried her open mouth in the crook of Loki’s neck, hoping to muffle the screams. Overcome with passion, she started sucking his thick skin.

As pleasure built within her, Chris could not resist. She threw her head back and screamed her orgasm, at the same time feeling Loki fill her with hot seed. They both panted. He stopped thrusting and simply held her. She unlocked her legs from around him, but he wasn’t ready to put her down.

“We need to do that again,” Loki breathed huskily. “Now, in my room. I must have you over and over,” Loki told her. Chris found herself growing heated again at the sound of his words and the passion in his voice. It might break her, but for now, she wanted it, too.

“Ok,” she consented. Loki finally lowered her to the ground. Seed dripped out of her as she gathered her clothes and prepared to dress. Loki watched and took in the aroma with a smile. He found his tunic and trousers again and also dressed.

Just outside the door, Fandral bumped into them. He could smell their musk and sex, because Loki could. He probably also recognized the redness in their faces and the afterglow all around them.

“Hello, Fandral,” Loki said far too warmly. Chris moved his hand around her shoulder with a slight giggle.

“Hello, Loki,” the warrior replied with just the slightest challenge in his voice. His posture and facial expression bore all the respect due Loki’s station, but his eyes gazed hungrily at the mortal.

“Off to buy something?” Loki asked casually, his eyes challenging the dashing blond.

“A new belt buckle,” Fandral informed, anger overshadowing the hunger when he looked away from Chris.

“Come on, my sweet prince,” Chris said sweetly, pulling Loki by the arm that was around her shoulder. “Let’s leave him to his task.” Loki followed Chris as they both resumed giggling.


	24. Scary Stories on a Spoopy Night

The firepit room: an orange blaze reached for the smoke stack in the middle of the room. Fandral sat on one couch with a woman on either side. “Icey and Tootsie” were their nicknames. Hogun shared a couch with Volstagg and his wife, Helga. Thor and Sif sat on opposite ends of the third couch stealing glances when they thought no one was looking. Chris occupied the fourth couch by herself, one hand on the warm spot left behind when Loki stood up. 

Volstagg had offered to regale the group with a story when Thor piped up that Loki could tell a story with magic. Icey and Tootsie were ecstatic for a display, clapping their hands like children. But when Chris encouraged him, the god of stories finally agreed.

“Maidens and warriors,” Loki began with a wink and Helga to indicate she was included. He called Seidr to his fingertips and paced around the firepit dramatically. “This is the story of the Nokken and the Maiden.” The room grew dark though the sun had only just sunk below the horizon. The fire itself seemed somehow dimmed though it wasn’t diminished. The audience gasped appropriately. Sif rolled her eyes, stealing another glance at Thor, and Tootsie giggled girlishly.

“The Nokken is a creature of great renown. It lurks in the murky, cold waters of neglected forests and swamps. The fire took on a greenish hue and started to resemble thick fog more than fire. It is said to be both monstrous and handsome. A shape appeared under the fog like a frog, eyes barely visible as it turned to always face Loki. Lapping water enhanced the illusion. It is a shapeshifter. The water fell away as the creature appeared to walk out of it and assume the shape of a man, complete with dripping water sounds.

“One day, a maiden … with orange bangs that kept falling in her eyes,” everyone smiled at Chris, who blushed. “And … emerald … green eyes,” he added carefully, knowing how much she hated them being called Christmas green. “Decided to bake a pie.

“The maiden wandered deliberately into the woods with her basket over her elbow. She needed berries to fill her pie with. At the opposite end of the firepit, a maiden appeared in green smoke with a basket. It seemed to walk around the edge of the firepit as Loki did. But the bushes close to the village had been picked clean, and the bushes at middle distance were not right yet. The maiden was forced to wander deeper and deeper. Bushes popped up next to the maiden and faded away as she kept walking past them. The audience could hear rustling leaves and forest animals.

“The Nokken heard the unfamiliar gait of the maiden and decided to investigate. He saw her and thought she looked a little small. He smelled her and thought she smelled delicious. He decided to eat her, because that’s what Nokkens do. The Nokken appeared in the thick fog near the middle of the pit watching the unwary maiden from between foliage.

“Being a shapeshifter, the Nokken transformed into a beautiful stallion. It whinnied and reared up, gaining the maiden’s attention. She followed it, quite forgetting about the berries and her pie.” The transformation in the smoky light was beautiful. Across from Chris, Helga leaned into Volstagg as Chris wished she could do to Loki. Thor was transfixed by the illusion, but Sif kept stealing glances at him. Fandral kept glancing at Chris despite the parrots on his shoulders.

“The stallion led the maiden into deeper and denser forest, down slopes and across brooks, until the branches were so thick she could not see sky. The whole room grew darker, as though robbed of filtered light. Still, the stallion led her on, allowing her to get closer, but not too close. A fog appeared around them, growing thicker with every step. Still, the maiden followed the stallion, as though under a spell. The scene on display became blurry around the edges, like all things in fog. 

“Though the maiden was very close to the horse now, the fog became so thick she could not see it. Nor could she see her way back home. She grew afraid she might get lost.” Tootsie shuddered audibly. “Little did she know something much worse was about to happen to her!

“Under cover of darkness and fog, the Nokken returned to its normal form and sniffed out the frightened maiden. He grabbed her, wrapped his arms around her, hissed when she screamed for her life, dragged her into his lake.” The scene played out exactly as Loki described it, eerie shrieks and hisses adding to context. Tootsie and Icey both shuddered this time, and Helga seemed to hide behind her husband’s beard. Hogun sat with his arms crossed, the slightest evidence of a smile on his grim lips. Chris couldn’t stop thinking about the maiden’s wide eyes as her head disappeared below the surface of the water.

Loki vanished the illusion and returned the lighting to normal. Thor was the first to jump up applauding. Others also clapped and cheered, most stood and stretched. Chris was eager to feel Loki’s arms wrapped around her. He was glad of her quick embrace and held on tighter when he felt her trembling.

“Are you scared, Miss Chris?” Loki asked, trying to keep the sarcasm to a minimum.

“Those were very good illusions,” Chris said smiling and trying to lighten her voice. Yes, she was scared, and she felt foolish for it. No one believed in ghosts or gremlins, either. Why should the Nokken cause her such fear? Still, she was glad of the distraction when Loki bid an early good night and led Chris to his chambers.

Laying on the massive bed, legs splayed, Chris tried to focus on the tongue circling her clit. But it was difficult. The wind on the other side of the latticed windows sounded eerily like the wind from the Nokken story. Chris told herself it was just a coincidence and moaned as Loki added some fingers to her g-spot.

Again, she was disturbed as a watery sound reached her ears. That only happened when the wind blew against that side of the castle. The wind carried the sounds of the fountain below. Chris chided herself and urged herself to stop being paranoid. Instead, Loki’s fingers of his free hand groped a breast. The nails were strangely sharp, but was there some sort of cloth over his hand? She forgot all about that when he teased her nipples hard.

Loki kept his fingers on Chris’s g-spot while moving his mouth. He bit and nipped at her inner thighs and labia. The little woman gasped and moaned the louder, but she would have sworn those teeth felt different from the last time he bit her. Chris closed her eyes and focused as Loki returned to her clit, sucking hard until she orgasmed.

“Are you ready for me,” Loki said. His voice sounded strange as though vibrating. Again, Chris chastised herself for being paranoid. She nodded and made a sound of consent in her throat. Loki rose up until she saw him. The pale light of the filtered moon illuminated his features and she shrieked! Black skin, blue glowing eyes, blue hair, and gills met her gaze. It was the Nokken exactly as Loki had illusioned it! And he was sliding his black dick into her wet hole…


	25. Hot Chocolate

“I’m telling you, this is the best hot chocolate you’ve ever had. Everyone says so,” Chris gloated as she stirred the contents of the pot on the stove. “Even people with a favorite hot chocolate try this and say they have a new favorite hot chocolate.”

“I don’t know how you can say it’s the best hot chocolate ever when it doesn’t even use the best chocolate in Yggdrasil,” Loki drawled back. He watched over her shoulder and waited for the next instruction.

“It’s the combination of ingredients that does the trick,” Chris defended. “Although a higher quality chocolate does improve the taste.”

“There, you said it yourself. The best chocolate makes the best hot chocolate. And the best chocolate is not on Earth,” Loki said triumphantly, sticking his nose in the air.

“Will you stop complaining about things you haven’t even tried yet,” Chris said softly as he reached her lips toward his. She felt his anticipation. She only almost kissed him, leaving his lips longing with desire. She turned back to the stove. “And hand me the mugs. This is ready.”

Chris was eager to impress the prince on his first sample of her recipe. She added marshmallows, cinnamon sprinkles, even a vanilla wafer. There. It looked good, it smelled good, it was ready. She put the pan in the sink to soak and followed Loki into the living room.

Loki sat down on the couch while Chris dimmed the lights and put on some soft jazz. He watched her move slowly. Was she teasing him, or was it his imagination? She made her way over to the couch, holding her cup with both hands. Did her hips usually sway this much, or was it the lighting? She put one knee on either side of her lover and sat on his lap, expertly not spilling any of her drink.

Loki leaned back and looked her up and down, eyes matching her suggestive actions. Chris put her mug to her lips and took a sip, smiling gleefully over her mug at him. Loki also took a sip. He rubbed his tongue on the roof of his mouth afterward. Then he took another sip. He didn’t like it. How could he tell her that while she was sitting on his lap rubbing against his crotch? Of course, he wouldn’t spoil the moment. He would drink his beverage, he would play her game, he would take what he needed, he would show her real hot chocolate. 

Chris put most of her weight on her knees and started rubbing her silk panties against his trousers. She continued to sip as she rubbed more vigorously, seeking her own pleasure. Loki helped by lifting his unoccupied had to her covered breast. The little woman returned the favor by putting her hand on his toned pecs. It seemed neither of them needed to talk anymore, and they both sipped automatically from their cups.

Loki unzipped his trousers and freed his aching rod. Chris continued rocking against him, dragging her wet silk panties along his length. He was already so hard. She was almost wet enough. As much as she would have liked to sink onto him now, she knew his giant size would hurt her if she didn’t prepare properly. 

Loki wanted more. He vanished her panties without warning. The sudden skin-on-skin contact made Chris gasp. Loki gave a little smile in response. It was just enough stimulation, though. The liquid they’d both been waiting for finally glazed the thick rod between Chris’s thighs.

It was some tricky maneuvering. Chris picked up her hips and tried not to spill her drink. Loki bent his cock to help it reach the hole and tried not to spill his drink. Working together, they both managed to connect the puzzle pieces without spilling a drop. Chris wasn’t exactly clumsy, but she wondered if Loki had steadied them with more magic.

Chris rocked slowly at first. They were enjoying their closeness, their connectedness, both physically and emotionally. They sipped, they stared at each other, reading the fine and subtle changes in expression, guessing what the other was thinking. Was this a wordless game? They held their tongues as though they feared the first to speak would lose.

As their drinks slowly drained and their passions slowly rose, Chris started moving faster and more vigorously. Up and down, back and forth, round and round. Loki loved it, throwing his head back when the pleasure overwhelmed him. His sensitive ears picked up the subtle tap-tap-tap of the ring against her clit. As his cup neared the bottom, he felt the need to help in this spontaneous connection. He thrust up slowly as Chris drove herself down.

Finally, their cups were empty. Chris held hers in both hands, head thrown back in ecstasy of her own. Loki wanted to feel her on all of his length. He took their cups and placed them on the side table. The awkward movement grabbed her attention and she watched curiously. He didn’t make her wait.

He wrapped both arms around her waist and hoisted her up briefly before bringing her down the full length of his cock, feeling her smooth mound pressed into his black curls. He groaned hoarsely in utter pleasure! She eeked out a scream at the sudden sensation. How she loved to take him so deep!

They thrust against each other at the same pace. They held in their sighs and groans as they reveled in the squelchy slapping sound of their love-making. They built up quickly. They both let out ferocious growls in their own pitch as they soaked the couch in their mixed liquids.

Chris fell against his chest. Loki lifted her hips high enough for his dick to fall out before setting her back down comfortably. He covered them with a blanket and waited for them to regain their breath.

“Alright, Miss Chris,” Loki said at long last. She moaned that she was paying attention, but she was half asleep. “You showed me the best hot chocolate in this realm. Now I’m going to show you the best hot chocolate in all Yggdrasil.”

“What?” Chris asked drowsily. “You want to take me somewhere?”

“Not just somewhere, Missy. I’m going to take you to Vanaheim.” Loki nudged her gently to help her wake up.

“You want to take me to… another realm?” Chris asked, dawning realization helping her shake off the weight of sleep.

“Yes. Well, this will be your third realm, after Midgard and Asgard,” Loki explained. “Come on, now.”

“Now?” Chris repeated incredulously. “You want to go now?”

“Yes. Well, it’s still pretty early, isn’t it?” Loki threw off the blanket and Chris shuddered against him. He compensated by wrapping his arms around her again. “Why waste time?” He stood up still holding her, but his legs were at least a foot longer than hers and she dangled awkwardly. They both giggled before he put her on her feet.

Loki put on a shirt quickly. Chris lowered her skirt to its proper length. They donned their winter coats, boots and accessories, then went outside. Loki didn’t bother with the Bifrost or Heimdall this time. He took Chris through the secret wizard passages of the world tree itself and they arrived quickly in a small wood outside a village. Loki summoned fur-lined cloaks from his dimensional pocket before continuing. 

“It’s winter here,” he explained. “The extra layers will be welcome.” A man with narrow eyes, a small braided beard, and black braids in a ponytail greeted them.

“Loki, you have not visited me without Thor or Frigga in centuries,” he accused. “Why today?”

“Today, Hogun,” Loki answered the second part, “I am showing my lover what hot chocolate is.” Hogun looked at Chris appraisingly.

“Is she a mortal?” he asked.

“Indeed, she is. Her name is Chris. Chris, meet Hogun, one of the warriors three.” Chris offered her hand and Hogun looked at it curiously. Then he bowed his head politely.

“Welcome to my humble home,” Hogun said. A woman with narrow eyes and slightly graying braids sat at a loom. Chris was mesmerized as she worked it with tools and magic. Loki noticed a small girl lurking in the shadows, as Vanir children are taught to do. Pity.

“This is my mother, Flann,” Hogun introduced. “And that is my sister, Kalen.” Kalen stepped out of the shadows momentarily. She looked very much like her mother. Her hair was very long, as though it had never been cut. Chris tried to greet her, but she stepped silently back into the shadows.

Loki expected these three people to be here. He was not surprised to find any of them doing what he and Chris had witnessed. He was surprised when a very beautiful, very familiar woman with long curly hair stepped out of the house.

“Mother?” Loki asked as a greeting.

“Your majesty,” Chris exclaimed at the unexpected sight.

“Hello, my son, and my son’s beloved,” Frigga greeted.

“We are blessed with many visitors today,” Flann said. She waved the small girl, Kalen, to her side. She handed her some money and whispered instructions to her. The girl disappeared in the direction of the market.

“I’ve come to see my friend, Flann,” Frigga explained. “Why have you come?”

“Today, Chris introduced me to a beverage. She called it the best hot chocolate on earth,” Loki explained.

“That’s what everyone says who has tried it,” Chris interjected.

“I’ve brought her here to show her the best hot chocolate in all Yggdrasil,” Loki finished pompously. 

“And you brought her to Vanaheim?” Hogun asked doubtfully.

“I’ve always held that Vanaheim has the best chocolate, and therefore the best hot chocolate. How fortuitous that you are here, mother.” Loki stepped toward her as he spoke flattering. “For you make the best hot chocolate in all Vanaheim.” He took her hands and smiled meekly. She smiled that knowing smile all mothers have. “Will you indulge us with your recipe?”

“For you, my son,” Frigga agreed, then glanced at Chris. “And for Chris.” Chris felt a thrill rush through her at the promised treat. Frigga disappeared inside to make the beverage. Loki engaged Hogun in a boring conversation about the state of affairs, and Chris allowed herself to become transfixed with Flann’s weaving technique.

Before any of them realized the passage of time, Frigga emerged from the house with six steaming cups of chocolatey goodness. She passed around the cups. Hogun and Flann took part in theirs with polite certainty. They’d already enjoyed this drink and knew what to expect. Chris and Loki took their cups and stared into each other’s eyes as they took their first sips. Loki, of course, knew the delight of his mother’s recipe and savored it. Chris was expecting a surprise. Her eyes lit up as the hot liquid met her tongue and rolled through her mouth. She swallowed and moaned her approval.

“No one else on earth can drink this,” Chris enthused. Everyone around smiled indulgently. 

“Vanaheim makes the best chocolate. The best chocolate makes the best hot chocolate. The owner of the best hot chocolate recipe is my mother, Queen Frigga. You, Miss Chris, have just experienced the best hot chocolate in the universe.” Loki gloated.

“I wouldn’t dream of being so pretentious as to claim the best in the universe,” Frigga said humbly. “It is merely the best in the nine realms.”

“So much for my hot chocolate recipe,” Chris sighed. She was quite happy to meet new people and visit a new realm and visit the queen and taste this masterful beverage. However, a part of her was let down that she wasn’t the best as she’d thought.

“Don’t throw it out yet, Missy,” Loki encouraged. “It’s still the best hot chocolate on earth.”

“It’s unfair to yourself to be disheartened, by dear,” Frigga added. “I’ve had 28 centuries to perfect this recipe.”

“Oh, um, I haven’t had that many years,” Chris blushed. “Thank you for sharing.”


	26. Shoveling Snow

Eight inches of snow covered the neighborhood. Eight inches of glistening white fluff which had to be removed within 36 hours. Every house up and down the street had someone in front of it, throwing snow over their shoulders with large shovels. The Light residence was no different.

Chris and Loki bundled up just like everyone else and grabbed their shovels just like everyone else and began the laborious work of clearing the snow.

“This is never a problem in Asgard,” Loki informed stuffily. “The pathways and roads are all heated from below, so the snow simply melts off. No shoveling required.” He leaned on the handle of his shovel as he watched Chris struggle to lift her heavy load.

“That’s great,” she answered in a strangled voice. “I wonder what the Asgardians did before that technology existed?”

“Norns know,” Loki mused. He took hold of his shovel properly but did not yet use it. “Probably used a shovel.” He smiled in mild humor. Chris lowered her now-empty shovel and turned to her lover.

“Are you going to help at all?” she asked in a sultry voice. Loki picked up on the tone and the twinkle in her eye, even though her face was mostly covered by a large scarf.

“I don’t know,” Loki pouted. “It isn’t much fun.” He looked at her curiously as he pretended to look bored.

“Alright then, let’s make it fun,” Chris suggested. “We’ll make it a race. You shovel that half of the path and I’ll shovel this half. We’ll work our way down the walkway, then the front walk. Deal?”

“What are the stakes?” the trickster asked, still trying to sound bored. Chris tilted her head in thought for a moment, then answered.

“The winner gets to decide what’s for lunch, the loser has to make it,” she suggested. Loki smirked eagerly. “And no magic. That would be cheating since I don’t have a comparable power.” Loki’s smile broadened as he tried to look both charming and innocent. His mischievous eyes betrayed him.

“We have a deal,” Loki agreed. 

The opponents took their stances and readied their shovels. On an agreed command, they both took off. Chris maliciously dumped her shovel-full of snow on Loki’s path and blazed forward. The prince took time to tut angrily before removing his own snow and the snow she dumped on his side of the path. He wished he’d had a sturdier tool, because he could easily lift several times more snow than the naughty woman. But he could only work as fast and as heavy as the shovel would take.

Chris blazed down the walkway, careful of the edging, throwing each new shovel-full on Loki’s half. She couldn’t keep the giggles from her lips, but she wasn’t sure if she was giggling at her naughtiness or the expected punishment.

When she’d reached the end of the walkway, she was surprised to see Loki close behind her. There was a good chance he could win even with her cheating! She picked up the pace on the front walk. Looking over her shoulder nervously, she saw Loki’s little unnerving smile. She moved faster and faster, almost at a frenzied panic. The walk was done in record time and Chris declared herself the winner.

They put away their shovels and headed inside. It was still too early for lunch, so they sat in the living room to warm up.

“You’ve been naughty,” Loki said darkly. Chris looked at him with a trembling smile.

“You’re several times stronger than me, I only leveled the playing field,” Chris defended herself.

“You cheated,” Loki glared. “You shall be punished.” Chris tried to scoff, but her nervousness blew the effect. Loki held out a pink leash and collar. “I shall take great pleasure in punishing you, Thrall.” Chris stood to run away, then shrieked with Loki grabbed her around the middle.

“Oh, no you don’t,” Loki growled in her ear. Sweat gathered and honey pooled. Loki slipped the collar around her neck and tightened the buckle. Chris, meanwhile struggled and mewled. “Clothes off, on your knees,” Loki commanded.

“Why should I?” Scoffed the little woman. “Would you like it if I were as compliant as Pet?” Loki slapped her. Actually, it was the gentlest tap on her cheek he could manage because he didn’t want to truly hurt her. Her face turned, but otherwise she moved very little. Chris grabbed her cheek in surprise.

“You will address me as KING,” Loki seethed as he grabbed her by the chin. Chris laughed vehemently. Loki snarled as he whipped her around, careful not to tangle the leash. He ripped the sweater-dress and leggings off the stubborn woman (without actually ripping them) while she struggled and screamed. Then he pushed her to her knees triumphantly. She glared at him defiantly but didn’t try to get up.

“It looks like I’ll have to teach you some discipline,” Loki said playfully. He brushed his fingers gently across his cock within his trousers. It was already growing hard. Loki fished it out. “Suck it.” He barked. Chris shook her head no and clenched her jaw, breathing roughly through her nose. Honestly, she didn’t know why she was being so stubborn. She really wanted to devour that cock. “No?” Loki interpreted. “Do it, or I’ll do it for you.” They both knew he was stronger than her and could keep his threats. It was a matter of how much of that strength he wanted to use in this scenario. Chris wrinkled her nose and furrowed her brows angrily. “Very well,” Loki said silkily.

Loki grasped the back of her head with the hand holding the leash. The pink and orange clashed horribly. Loki the diva took a moment to put an illusion over it. It turned a complementary creamy white color. He nodded satisfied, then returned to his Thrall. His free hand grabbed her jaw and squeezed until her lips popped open and her teeth spread. Loki shoved his cock in and started hitting her throat. Chris dragged her teeth along his shaft.

“Go ahead, Thrall,” Loki growled. “We both know you can’t puncture my skin. You will, however, make your punishment more severe and my pleasure more satisfying.” Chris did not loosen her jaw. Loki focused on driving deeper until his cock pressed against the collar around her neck and his soft curls nestled her nose. These combined stimuli pleased the King very much and he finished quickly, shooting his load down her esophagus and into her stomach. She gagged, of course, but he didn’t mind. When he was empty, he finally withdrew. The disobedient Thrall could taste the treat she so desired, but there was none for her to eat. It was already in her. She whined despite herself.

“Oh? Did you want some of that on your tongue, Thrall?” the King taunted aggressively. Chris nodded and whined uh-huh in the back of her throat. She looked down at her unsatisfied hands, as well. “Speak up,” the King commanded, jerking on the leash so that Chris was forced to look up.

“I want to hold it, I want to taste it,” Chris confessed, lifting her hands for emphasis. The King continued to glare. “my King,” she added huskily. He smiled victoriously.

“We’ll see if you can earn it,” he told her. She looked into his eyes. She swallowed hard, then gave the slightest nod. Thrall was ready to comply. “Very good,” the King purred. “On your back. Keep your feet under your rump. Cross your arms behind your head, grasp your elbows. Keep your knees far apart. Mouth closed, eyes on me or straight ahead.”

Thrall did her best to comply, but the orders came too fast. The King, however, smiled when she stopped moving. “This is called the presentation position. Every time I ask for a presentation, I want to see you like this. Understand?”

“Yes, my King,” Thrall replied.

“Good Thrall. Are you ready for your punishment?” Loki asked, kneeling and loosening some of the length of the leash.

“Yes, my King,” Thrall said again, removing her eyes from him and looking straight ahead.

The King placed a gentle hand on her mound and stroked her folds with a soft caress. Thrall moaned and rolled into his touch. He made a disapproving growl in the back of his throat and placed his free hand on her lower belly to hold her down. His active hand came down hard on her pussy, causing her to jolt and cry out. The slap made her sensitive skin seer with pain. Her ring bounced against her clit from the impact, adding stimulation.

“I’ll be good,” Thrall sighed high in her throat. The King spanked her pussy again. Her knees were pushed far enough apart that her outer labia parted to expose more sensitive parts. Thrall jumped and cried again. “I’ll be good! Please, my King!”

“Beg all you like, Thrall,” the King growled at her. “This is your punishment.” He slapped her again.

“No, I’m sorry,” Thrall moaned. Another slap heated her tingling skin. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.” He smacked her one more time, the sound of skin on skin interrupted by the sound of liquid. Her juices were freely flowing. Thrall cried out as tears streamed down her cheeks.

“There, there,” the King soothed. “It’s over. You did well.” His long fingers caressed her reddened folds once more, soothing the flesh as much as his voice calmed her tears. He moved his other hand from her belly to her cheek, wiping at her tears. “That’s all it was.” He smiled sweetly, but he was not done with his Thrall.

The King spread out on top of his Thrall in presentation position. Loki knew better than to put his whole weight on her lest he crush her, so he held himself up on his arms. The King slid his cock between her dripping lips and began rolling his hips.

Each thrust came with a snap of hips against hips. Thrall could feel his balls swinging against her thighs. She moaned intensely. The thought of moving didn’t even occur to her. The king growled as her eyes rolled in pleasure, but he kept smiling, his pink tongue appearing behind his teeth.

He increased – speed, thrust, power, depth – everything. It drove the little Thrall wild. Her moans became louder and raspier. The King was starting to lose control. He wanted to kiss her, grab her nipples, rub her clit, but he was afraid of putting too much pressure on her. He held himself up and focused on making her orgasm. 

It didn’t take long. Thrall’s whole body shook and trembled under her King as the waves of pleasure washed over her. After a few more violent thrusts, the King also orgasmed, filling her womb until the seed flowed back out of her. He threw his long black hair as he arched his back in the height of his pleasure.

When Thrall came back down from her high, Loki was staring at her proudly. The collar laid on the couch. It was pink again. Chris smiled broadly, having just experienced a new sort of pleasure. Loki helped her out of the uncomfortable position and cradled her on the couch, covering them with a blanket. She fell asleep on his shoulder.


	27. Christmas Lights

Chris hated Christmas. But there were so many aspects of the holiday to love! One such event bearing this split was the downtown light show. The city put it on every year. Anyone who knew her full name always had to point it out and tease. Christmas Light watching the Christmas lights, haha! It made her sick. She often avoided the show or watched it discretely, on her own.

This year was different, though. This year, she had Loki, and she wanted to impress. How could she, a mere mortal in a backwater planet compare to the glories of the Golden City with its most advanced technology? But Chris thought the downtown light show might be something he’d enjoy. It was sort of a bit of Earth magic, and he might appreciate that.

So, Chris came up with an idea – a way to enjoy the light show without the painful nagging of her name. She would not be Christmas Light this evening. She would be Mistress. Loki was intrigued, first by the suggestion of Christmas lights, and second by her command to call her Mistress while they were out.

The square was full of civilians on their evening errands. Many stopped to watch before urging themselves or their mates to continue. Some had brought chairs and thermoses of hot beverage to make the show more enjoyable. Chris and Loki would just be among the crowd, standing and gawking.

The display (roped off to discourage children and vandals) featured a collection of electric lights instruments, including a guitar, keyboard and drumkit. Trees, reindeer, rope lights, spotlights, all added to the display, all comprised of lights.

All lights went out around the little square when the show was about to begin. Even the street lights went out to make the show more luminous. Light pollution had vanished the stars above, but no one was looking up. Chris decided this was the perfect time to start her little plan. Loki stood close, because Mistress had ordered him to. Mistress discretely moved her hand, so it was over his crotch. The man didn’t move, though she felt a small twitch against her palm. 

“Good Pet,” She purred against his earlobe. Pet did his best to stand still as Mistress cupped his privates and started massaging. The lights jumped into action as the music began. They looked like they were floating in the darkness of the square, pulsing and dancing to the various instruments of “Jingle Bells”. Oohs and aahs, the crunch of snow under feet, the rustle of shopping bags punctuated the blaring carol. The only thing Mistress payed attention to was Pet’s deep breathing as he tried to maintain composure.

Pet’s dick was growing hard against Mistress’s palm, and if she wasn’t careful, he’d soon be sporting a tent.

“Move behind me, Pet,” Mistress demanded. “Please my hips.” Pet was quick to obey, always the obedient one. He grabbed the little woman’s hips in his large white hands and squeezed lustfully. He was sure to cover all of her hips, going too far forward and too far back. Mistress leaned against his firm, toned chest and wheezed out a sigh she couldn’t suppress. Pet smiled quietly above her.

More instruments were being added, causing the display to glow brighter. More shoppers were stopping on their way past. Mistress reached behind her and pushed her hand against Pet’s toned belly. She was looking for his bladder. A slight gasp behind her told her she found her mark. Pet was getting cheeky, moving his hands too far forward and bending down to sniff Mistress’s hair.

Mistress clenched her hand into a fist, removing Pet’s stimulation. Her other hand held a tiny device, a button. She pushed it, sending a shock to the receptor attached to the base of Pet’s penis. He jumped, locking a scream in his throat that made a knock against his voice box. The shock lighted up his penis like the lights on display. It rolled around his testicles and shot through the rest of his body until it fizzled out.

“Forgive me, Mistress,” Loki purred against her ear. He stood up and replaced his hands on her hips.

“You did not ask, Pet,” Mistress chided.

“I’m sorry,” Loki whispered with a hint of a pathetic whine. Mistress said nothing as the first song ended and darkness lapsed before the next number.

“Please, Mistress. May I touch more of you,” Pet asked before either of them recognized the next song. It was a jazzy rendition of “Rocking Around the Christmas Tree.” Little figures dressed as elves snuck in and danced around the largest light-up tree.

“You may touch my sides and my arms,” Mistress allowed. “And my belly,” she added after a thought. Neither said it, both realized she wanted it. Loki took full advantage of this allowance, stroking hips, arms, sides, belly. He only came as close to her “no” spots as he dared, not wanting to risk another shock.

The little dancers wore lights on their vests, hats and shoes. Chris realized under normal circumstances, she’d find it quite adorable. Right now, though, she pressed into Loki’s bulge behind her, minute movements heightening both their needs.

The song wound down and darkness fell again. “Screw it,” Chris spat. “Pet?” She walked off confidently and the submissive one followed.

The electric keyboard formed a sort of triangular prism. The keys formed the front, the supporting wall formed the back, the ground was the third side. Both tiny ends were open. Mistress and Pet snuck in between songs and found themselves clutching each other in the dark and the cold.

“Pet, do something about the ground,” Mistress ordered as the next song started up. Pet waved his hand and called forth a blanket underneath them. It was just the right warmth, softness and dryness for them to carry on. Loki wanted to do everything in his power to see this to the end.

The next song was Carol of the Bells. It started out soft and slow. Mistress opened her coat to reveal the soaked panties with the carefully placed hole. Pet moved his hand to his zipper but stopped. 

“May I, Mistress?” He asked.

“You may, Pet.” He fished out his aching rod as fast as he could. Just to make sure, he felt she was moist enough. Mistress did not object. “You have until the end of this song to make me cum, Pet. Can you do it?”

“For you, Mistress…” But he didn’t finish. He plunged into her and started a slow, deep, soft roll, mimicking the music above them. Piano keys flickered as they contributed their notes to the song. Lights danced around them and illuminated their cave in strange colors. Loki focused on the rhythm and pitch of the song. He matched in speed and force as the song built, hoping to increase her pleasure with added stimuli. The carol grew louder. More instruments were added. Loki kept pace. Baaah ba-ba-ba-ba baaah.

Chris always loved this version of the carol because of its intensity. Mistress urged Pet onward as she realized his tactic. When the song crescendoed, so did she. When the crescendo ended, so did he. They stayed locked as the song became suddenly slow and wound to its close.

“Wow,” Mistress panted underneath Pet. 

“Thank you,” Pet said breathlessly as he rolled over to lie next to her. Mistress curled up next to him, a devious smile on her face. She pushed the button and watched his exposed cock dance to the shock it received. 

“You didn’t ask if you could extricate yourself,” Mistress growled before Pet could speak. “Apologize.” It took all of the man’s concentration, but he succeeded. She finally stopped the torture as the next song started.

“Mistress, this doesn’t seem like a good time to leave. May I summon a blanket to warm us?” Pet asked. Mistress curled tighter around her prince.

“You may,” she allowed. They listened to a slow rendition of Silent Night in silence. The dulcet tones soothed the fire in their blood and the passion in their loins. When it was over, they snuck out in the darkness before the final song. They could hear a popping rendition of Santa Clause is Coming to Town as they quickly walked back to the car, the light show forgotten and their heat rising again.


	28. Plumbing Issues

Chris was a tease. Loki lay on his back under the counter. Chris sat on his black jeans, naked under her long dress, which was hitched around her waist.

“Do you know what size washer we’ll need?” she asked coyly as she rubbed her hips against his groin.

“Yes, I do,” Loki said, distracted. He bucked his head to indicate she could get off. The little woman only chuckled and increased friction. “You’re not helping,” Loki chastised as he lifted his head to glare at her. 

“The Commander seems to disagree,” Chris purred. She unzipped his jeans and fished out her prize. Loki meanwhile, was searching for a tool he couldn’t see. “Is this what you’re looking for?” Chris handed him a wrench. He took it and groaned. Chris started rubbing her moist folds against the underside of his cock while it was pressed up against his belly.

“Chris, do you want this fixed or not?” Loki asked. He handed back the wrench. “This is the wrong size. I need a larger one.” Chris leaned forward, deliberately applying pressure to all the right spots. 

“Try this one,” Chris said as she handed him the larger tool. Loki groaned under her teasing. 

“Wait until I’m done,” Loki demanded, taking the offered object.

“The Commander tells me you don’t really mean that.” She lifted her hips and guided the large rod into herself. She sank down until he hit her cervix. Then she rolled and rocked her hips around his rod. 

Loki was highly distracted but trying hard to finish the job she’d asked him to do. One wrong move and a steady stream of water started dripping on his hair above his shoulder. He made a grossed-out sound as he hastened to repair the damage.

“Chris, please,” Loki pleaded. “You’re making this very difficult!”

“I’m sure you’ll work it out somehow,” she purred, then chuckled evilly. Loki had had enough. He called upon his Seidr, mending the leaky pipe in an instant and sending the tools back into their box.

“Alright, wench,” Loki growled viscously. He slid himself out of the cabinet, so his back was more comfortable. “You want my cock, you’re going to get it!” He grabbed her by the hips and slammed upward until his balls slapped her thighs. She shrieked as his dick entered her uterus, then laughed happily. 

“Give it to me!” she giggled. There would be bruises on her hips. Her insides would ache from so much use. The kitchen would be unsanitary until they cleaned it. But Chris had gotten more than she’d wanted. After the third orgasm, she panted hoarsely against his skin. After the first time she squirted, she cried out, enough! After the tenth orgasm, she could barely speak a coherent word other than his name. After the third time she squirted, he finally listened to her pleas for mercy.

They held each other on the kitchen floor. Their clothes had been discarded one at time throughout their passion. They were soaked from their various body fluids. They lay panting heavily and feeling the goose bumps as their flesh cooled.

An old man entered unannounced. He had a thick white beard and a carved wood cane. He made himself known with a startled sound.

“Oh, my,” he chuckled. Chris and Loki pressed their fronts together to hide the unsightly parts. “I can’t tell you how many times your grandmother and I used to do that!” He chuckled again as the two blushed. Chris turned a brilliant shade of red. “I’ll just wait in the next room while you make yourselves presentable.”


	29. Volunteer Work

The entire house was a mess! Bags upon bags were stacked in the living room. Clothes were folded neatly and stacked in short piles on couches, chairs and tables. The washer and dryer had been running constantly since about six this morning. Abner and Bonnie Light were looking haggard but cheerful, as they always did this time of year. It was the volunteer clothes drive.

Throughout the year, the community center in Edgington collected clothes. At the end of November, volunteers delivered the bags and bags of clothes to the Light family farm for cleaning and sorting. Then more volunteers picked them up and delivered them to needy families in the town and surrounding rural community. The Light family was more than willing to do it, as they had benefitted from the clothing drive more than once.

“Chrissie, be a dear and see if this is closer to the 6-12 months size or the 12-18 months. It doesn’t have a tag,” Mrs. Light said, handing her daughter a tiny onesie. Chris took it and unfolded another onesie in the 6-12 months pile.

“Bonnie? Ted and I are heading into town. Do you girls need anything while we’re there?” Mr. Light asked, sticking his head in from the kitchen (and laundry room).

“Yes, dear. I need flour and sugar,” the wife replied. As Mr. Light turned to leave, she added, “and powdered sugar.” He turned back to show he’d heard her.

“If you could, Daddy, can you pick up another book on Colonialism for Loki?” Chris asked as she added the untagged garment to the 12-18 months pile. “He’s driving me nuts with all these questions.”

“Of course, anything for my merry – uh – daughter.” Mr. Light stopped himself in the middle of his favorite nickname for her when he saw her pout. He opted to kiss the two women on the forehead then left.

Loki came out of the bathroom as the truck rumbled down the path to the main road. “Did I hear correctly that some people were leaving?” he asked with a slight pout in his tone.

“Yes, Abner and Teddy left for town. They’ll be back by supper,” Mrs. Light told him cheerfully. Loki pouted at Chris, who knew he’d wanted to get away from the clutter, but neither said anything. “You might as well help, your highness,” Mrs. Light added with a tease in her voice. Chris took pity on him.

“How about I fold them and tell you which pile to put them in. You can put them in the correct pile.” The operation grew increasingly efficient as the two developed a rhythm and Loki learned the locations of the piles. They were growing hot with the labor, but eager to complete it. Loki still wondered what it was all about, but Chris had convinced him to help.

“This seems to be a whole load of sweaters, the kind Grandpa Light wears,” Mrs. Light commented. Chris cast a half-interested glance.

“Did you know my father’s father was the only other member of our family to have green eyes?” Loki informed, neglecting the bit about magic.

“My father’s father was the only one to have green eyes, too!” Chris enthused. She did seem to love discovering their shared experience.

“Though I doubt Grandfather Bor would have been caught dead in one of those sweaters.” They all laughed.

“Would have?” asked Mrs. Light after a while.

“Yes. He passed away when I was barely old enough to remember him.” He took an offered dress from Chris and put it in the 8-10 years pile. “We commemorated his greatness with a large statue. The head alone is taller than I am.” Mrs. Light looked skeptical. Chris looked secretive. The two lovers had decided not to tell Chris’s family the unbelievable parts about her boyfriend.

A buzzer interrupted their musings. “Time for yet another load,” sighed Mrs. Light wearily, but she had a happy smile on her face none-the-less. Chris and Loki looked at each other. It was the first time their eyes locked since that morning. They recognized the heated blush on each other’s cheeks, the concentration wrinkles on each other’s foreheads, the sudden lust in each other’s eyes. They lunged for each other, lips locking before they could even touch.

“How long before she comes back?” Loki asked, lifting Chris’s sweater over her head and ruffling her long orange fringe over her short-cropped hair.

“Fifteen minutes at best. She won’t dawdle while hanging the clothes outside.” It was a process called freeze drying, and the local farmers were quite familiar with it. Chris unbuckled Loki’s pants.

“Already hard, my love?” the little woman teased. Loki had already hiked her skirt up to her waist.

“So wet for me?” he teased back as he felt between her thighs. She jumped, and he caught her butt cheeks, lifting her easily and lowering her onto himself. With such a short time frame and the added risk of getting caught, neither wanted to waste any time.

With her legs wrapped around his waist, Chris started bouncing to the best of her ability. Loki met her rhythm and lunged into her. They both felt passion rising, heat building, fire growing in their veins. What more could they do but pound into each other where Loki stood? 

All too soon, Loki grunted and released. “I think that’s the quickest orgasm I’ve ever had,” he informed her, just as amazed as she was. But women don’t climax as easily as men. Chris was left hanging. Loki was ready to keep going, always eager to see her satisfied, when the back door to the kitchen banged open. Both looked at the wall in that direction, as though they could see Mrs. Light through it.

Chris lowered her legs and prepared for Loki to extricate himself. Instead, he put a hand over her belly. She felt some warmth inside while listening to Mrs. Light stomp the snow off her boots. “Loki, what are you doing?” she whispered hoarsely.

“We’ll save this for later,” Loki said with a smirk. Then he let her down and helped her lower her skirt.

By the time the older woman reached the living room, both young adults were fully clothed as they had been before and holding various garments.

“How’s it going in here?” she asked with cold-rosied cheeks.

“Ugh, it’s taking forever!” Chris complained. “It feels like we haven’t made any progress at all.” Loki and Chris smirked at each other. Mrs. Light didn’t need to know the truth.


	30. Caroling

We wish you a merry Christmas.  
Oh Holy Night.  
O Christmas tree.

They had sung so many carols that night. Why had the little woman agreed to go? She didn’t even like most of the people in her neighborhood. Yet, somehow, Mrs. Perk had convinced her to go.

Now she was standing outside her own house. The next song made her blush. All I want for Christmas is you. Loki heard them coming and opened the door. He had not been so easy to ensnare. He had the excuse of not knowing any of the songs, which gave him an easy out. So, he was able to lean against the door frame and listen to the poorly trained group rasp out a sorry rendition of a cheesy carol.

Loki fixed his eyes on Chris. Her orange fringe caught the slight breeze under the red and white Christmas cap she’d been required to wear. Her green eyes glowed in the light from the open door. Her red lips trembled in the cold as she tried to pronounce the words written on the page. Her cheeks blushed a dark peach color each time the magic phrase was sung. She looked ravishing.

As the carol ended, the singers waited expectantly for an applause. Loki indulged with a slow, sarcastic joining of hands. He stepped out, grabbed his lover by the arm, yanked her into the house and slammed the door. The carolers looked at each other affronted, but no one inside the house spared them a thought.

Loki had Chris pinned against the door before she could breathe. She gasped, trying to fill her lungs once more, but Loki smashed his lips into hers, taking her breath away all over again. She squealed against him as her desire to live overpowered he pleasure in the kiss. She did love his tongue in her mouth. 

“Loki,” she panted when he finally let up. She looked up at the lust and dominance on his face. He smiled like a hungry predator.

“You look ravishing, darling,” He growled. “And that’s just what I’m going to do – ravish you.” He plunged in for another kiss and started helping her out of her winter clothes. She wasn’t sure how he’d managed it, but she was naked before him in less than a minute!

“Loki,” she moaned as he pressed her against the door. Her hands roamed over his skin, and she wondered when he’d taken his own clothes off.

“That’s right; say my name.” Loki was merciless. He used his magic to moisten her folds, then plunged in without waiting for permission. He didn’t give her the customary time to adjust, either. He simply ploughed her into the front door. If any of the carolers were still lurking about, they’d have no question about their evening activities.

Loki’s end was drawing near, but he wanted to make sure Chris found her end, too. He moved his hands around her body to help stimulate her: the sweet spot on her neck, her pert little breasts, the bulge of her belly that indicated his size within her, the ring currently bouncing against her clit. Chris cummed fast and hard on his cock. He returned the gesture by filling her with his hot seed. They collapsed to the floor panting heavily.

“Loki,” she purred against his shoulder. He caressed her side and arm while they caught their breaths.


End file.
